


Семь дней детства

by shitsurakuchou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitsurakuchou/pseuds/shitsurakuchou
Summary: У одного — взрослое тело и сознание ребёнка. У другого — детская наивность и взрослые проблемы. И обоим не дают покоя старые шрамы.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 5





	1. День первый. Об океане и болотных огоньках

**Author's Note:**

> 2018-2019  
> Кажется, тут присутствуют подобие детектива и капелька экшона. 
> 
> ~HIM – Into the night   
> ~Би-2 & Диана Арбенина – Медленная звезда

— Ты уверен, Тсуна? Просто… это странно. Чего они добиваются? — задумчиво протянул Каваллоне, запуская пальцы в свои волосы и трепля их ещё сильнее. Другой рукой он прижимал к уху телефон. — Ладно, проверим сами. Да, мы почти на месте. Хорошо, до связи.

«Мы». Если бы настроение Хибари было хоть чуточку хуже, он бы за это незатейливое местоимение стукнул Мустанга по голове. Возможно, и не один раз. Но Дино везло, у Хибари с настроением всё в порядке, потому что ехал он на хорошую, как было обещано, драку.

Со вчерашнего дня лил дождь. Италия встретила его тяжёлыми почти чёрными облаками, грозившимися обрушиться на землю водопадами, яркими вспышками молнии и раскатами грома. Впервые Хибари было уютно в этой обычно солнечной стране. Он сосредоточенно наблюдал за тем, как грузные капли с глухим шумом ударялись о стекло, смешивались в единое целое. И не пытался хоть что-то разглядеть за окном автомобиля, бесполезно. Улицы, люди — всё размылось в пятна непонятного цвета и потеряло всяческий смысл. Краем уха он слушал, о чём Каваллоне переговаривался с Ромарио, который и вёл машину, а кончиками пальцев поглаживал ребро коробочки с Облачным Ежом. Та едва подрагивала в предвкушении.

Под Флоренцией, на территории одной из семей Альянса, уже третий день велась осада главной виллы. До сих пор неопознанные преступники взяли в заложники дона и почти всех его приближённых, а требований так и не выдвинули. Только развлекались тем, что посылали отрезанные части тел, а вчера Савада получил целую коллекцию видеозаписей того, как, собственно, и происходило отлучение рук-ног-ушей от их владельцев. Во всей этой ситуации Хибари забавило только то, что Савада — единственный, кто кинулся на помощь, пусть и не самолично. Остальные дружественные семьи и вовсе предпочли отмолчаться и скрыть факт получения «сувениров», не считая, конечно, Каваллоне, которые в почти полном составе пребывали в Японии и отложили все свои дела тут же, как узнали о столь дерзком преступлении.

— Босс, я не могу ехать быстрее. Это опасно! — резко ответил Ромарио на приказ Дино, отрывая Хибари от созерцания капель на стекле. Мустанг что-то проворчал, стукнул кулаком по приборной панели. Они выехали за черту города, а с дорогами здесь дела обстояли гораздо хуже. Особенно в той глуши, где находилось нужное поместье.

Их несколько раз нехило тряхнуло, но Кёя почти этого не заметил. Откинувшись на спинку сиденья, он закрыл глаза и прислушался. К интенсивному поскрипыванию дворников и гудению двигателя. К собственному ровному дыханию, гулкому стуку сердца, волнам пламени, переливавшимся где-то глубоко внутри него. Волны этого океана пока спокойны, тихо шелестят, едва облизывая берега, но скоро, совсем скоро, они вспенятся, забурлят и встанут на дыбы, чтобы захлестнуть собой весь мир. На лице Хибари вполне реально ощутил холодные брызги. И, приоткрыв один глаз, поморщился: это Дино приспустил стекло со своей стороны, и в салон ворвался дождь, подгоняемый колючим ветром.

— Ты сейчас пешком пойдёшь, если не закроешь, — пригрозил ему почти шёпотом Хибари. Каваллоне отреагировал не сразу, словно не услышал, словно так же, как и он, был погружен в свои мысли.

— Я думал, ты спишь, — нервно рассмеялся Дино, закрывая окно.

— И решил разбудить меня холодной водой. Оригинальный способ суицида, — хмыкнул Хибари. В зеркале заднего вида он заметил напряжённый и немного встревоженный взгляд Ромарио.

— Прости, — недостаточно раскаивающимся тоном сказал Каваллоне. Он не повернулся, не сверкнул перед ним этой своей наивной улыбкой, на которую так часто велись глуповатые женщины. Сидел на своём месте какое-то время неподвижно, а потом судорожно выдохнул. — Реборн переслал мне свежие… письма. Они принялись за детей.

Ромарио прошептал что-то себе под нос. То ли возвал к Господу, то ли грязно ругнулся. Хибари снова обратился к окну. Волны внутри него замерли. Смерти детей его не трогали, но такой выбор жертв уже многое говорил об убийце. Хищники, мелкие зверьки, травоядные, падальщики… Убийцы детей в этом списке не значились вовсе, Хибари клеймил их званием гнили, недостойной его внимания. Потому жажда битвы потихоньку сменялась неприятным раздражением. Он почти потребовал развернуть автомобиль и вернуть его в город, как вдруг краешек сознания царапнуло знакомое ощущение. Липкое, влажное, отдающееся бешеным стуком в груди. Над океаном зарождалась буря.

Ромарио припарковался недалеко от главных ворот. Там уже вовсю сновали промокшие насквозь люди. Переговаривались, носили раненых в импровизированные палатки, выслеживали. Никому не было дела до дождя, а Хибари зонт с собой прихватил и не преминул им воспользоваться, когда вышел из машины. Как оказалось, они опоздали. Отряд мафиози, обитающих неподалёку и прибывших первыми, уже предприняли попытку атаковать особняк. И сделали это под предводительством Вонголы.

— Подождите, но Тсунаёши отдал приказ ждать выдвижения требований! Никаких действий без его ведома! — воскликнул Дино, когда ему доложили обстановку.

Под ногами хлюпала грязь. Некогда красивый дом был полуразрушен, над ним клубился дым, кое-где ещё виднелись проблески пламени. Хибари втянул ноздрями воздух. Запах крови и неуловимый, терпкий аромат, который он запомнил на всю жизнь. Который почти семь лет назад въелся ему под кожу и навсегда поселился во снах.

— Всю ответственность взял на себя Хранитель Вонголы, поэтому…

Мужчина, отчитывавшийся перед Каваллоне, вдруг закашлялся. Его увели под руки товарищи.

— Хранитель? Вонголы? — недоумённо переспросил Дино. Он точно не слышал о том, что сюда отправили кого-то ещё, кроме Хибари.

— Наконец-то он это признал, — усмехнулся Хибари, подойдя поближе. — Жаль, меня рядом не было. С удовольствием посмотрел бы на это унижение.

Дино открыл рот, чтобы спросить, кого он имел в виду, но вдруг замер. Его тёплые, карие глаза широко распахнулись, а взгляд их был прикован к чему-то позади Хибари. Кёя облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Увы, до уровня твоего унижения передо мной я не дотянул. Признаю, в этом ты бесподобен и неподражаем, Хибари Кёя.

Рука Дино, лёгшая на плечо, не задержала Хибари и на долю секунды. Он круто развернулся, окатив Мустанга брызгами с брошенного на землю зонта. Губы растянулись в ухмылке, выдававшей его восторг и возбуждение. Волны океана уже готовы были разверзнуться и поглотить, забрать в пучину, но разбились о скалы. Рокудо Мукуро стоял у палатки в расслабленной позе. Вокруг него было много людей, но все они казались лишь какой-то невнятной массой, вроде той, что Хибари видел недавно за окном. Только Мукуро — всегда яркое пятно, и чувства к нему у Кёи тоже всегда яркие.

— Мукуро! Что ты устроил? — опередил Мустанг, и Хибари недовольно поморщился. 

Он и сам хотел сказать иллюзионисту пару ласковых, но растерялся, приглядевшись к нему. Нет, Мукуро не был ранен, да и выглядел совершенно обычно. Разве что промок и запачкался чужой кровью. Но на его лице — вымученная улыбка, глаза чуть прищурены, и под ними пролегли тени. Растрёпанные, выбившиеся из хвоста пряди мокрых волос лежали на опущенных плечах. Мукуро устал, сильно устал.

— Так, пробегал мимо. Дай, думаю, зайду на огонёк, — усмехнулся Рокудо и подмигнул Хибари. Провоцировал, несмотря на своё состояние. — А у вас тут такое веселье оказалось, что я не мог не присоединиться, ку-фу-фу.

— Но Тсуна… если он узнает…

— Хм, наш маленький босс уже должен быть в курсе. Но, как я предполагаю, его голова сейчас не тем занята. Насмотрелся всяких ужасов, бедняжка.

— Хватит трепаться, — прервал его Хибари. — Доложи о своих действиях. Хранитель Вонголы.

Мукуро поёжился, смахнул рукавом плаща то ли дождевую воду, то ли пот со лба.

— Не здесь, — глухо ответил он, кивая на палатку. Каваллоне направился к нему, но Мукуро остановил его жестом. — И наедине.

Попытку возразить пресёк уже Хибари. Он не боялся оставаться с Мукуро один на один, наоборот, желал этого. Потому что, как показал опыт, при определённых обстоятельствах иллюзионист бывал очень разговорчив и порой слишком откровенен. Их отношения давно выросли из ненависти и взаимного интереса, превратившись в нечто большее, и дать им название невозможно.

Под тентом развернулся небольшой, но уютный штаб. И, главное, здесь было сухо. Мукуро стянул с себя плащ и опустился на койку, предназначенную для раненых. Хибари последовал его примеру, снял пиджак, нашёл чистое полотенце. И, вытираясь, украдкой смотрел на иллюзиониста. Порой они не виделись месяцами, порой дрались по несколько дней кряду. Разлуки, встречи — это всегда вызывало вихрь эмоций, шквалом обрушивающийся на вроде бы от природы холодный рассудок. И этот контраст… Хибари ни с кем подобного не испытывал.

— Что с тобой? — спросил он, не дождавшись, когда Мукуро начнёт говорить сам.

Веки опущены, руки на коленях чуть подрагивали, приоткрытые губы едва шевелились. Он отпустил себя, перестав притворяться и держаться напоказ горделиво. Только перед Хибари позволял себе такое.

— Холодно, — слабо улыбнулся Мукуро. Проявленная забота его ничуть не удивила. — Эти ребятки заставили поднапрячься.

Хибари шумно вздохнул. В сыром воздухе всё яснее различался терпкий, горьковатый запах. Он не был похож ни на что, ни с чем его сравнить было невозможно, просто у Кёи уже рефлекс на него. В груди тяжелело, и вся тяжесть постепенно скатывалась куда-то вниз. Становилось жарко.

— Сначала объясни, почему ты тут.

— Меня позвали. — Тут он достал из кармана брюк телефон, провёл несколько раз пальцем по экрану и протянул Хибари. Снова занимательное видео. Он уже видел парочку из этой серии, Каваллоне показывал. На сей раз главным действующим персонажем выступал подросток. Его держали двое мужчин в масках, а третий вырезал у него глаза. — Очень оригинально и свежо, да? Прямо-таки знали, чем завлечь!

Его лицо скривилось в отвращении, Хибари отложил смартфон подальше, на всякий случай.

— Кто они? И что ты с ними сделал?

Мукуро привычно рассмеялся, закинув назад голову. Теперь он больше походил на себя прежнего.

— Кто они? Я не понял, если честно. Самоубийцы? Религиозные фанатики? Просто безумцы? Наверное, всё вместе. Я предпринял одну попытку их устранить, но они неплохо вооружены. Пламенем, коробочками, заложниками… Прорываться дальше было бессмысленно. Я не за резнёй пришёл, как бы странно это из моих уст ни звучало.

— Не стал рисковать доверившимися тебе людьми. Необычно. Саваду испугался?

— Мне не жаль этих мафиози, защищать их я не нанимался, — выдохнул Мукуро, притянув Хибари к себе за галстук. — Не люблю, когда со мной пытаются играть дилетанты. Мир и так ничего не стоит, а тут ещё такое… разочарование.

Это они уже проходили. Переход от пылающего желания набить друг другу морды до тянущего, болезненного возбуждения. И каждый раз останавливались на полпути, рассыпаясь ядовитыми издёвками, скрещивали оружие, чтобы немедленно забыться и больше не испытывать этого никому не нужного чувства.

— А со мной сыграешь? — вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, спросил Хибари и сжал в ладони запястье Мукуро. Пульс предсказуемо зашкаливал. Холодная кожа обжигала. В разноцветных глазах засверкали искорки, всегда напоминавшие ему блуждающие огоньки на болотах.

— Я-то думал, у нас с тобой всё серьёзно, — улыбнулся Рокудо. Подавшись вперёд, он едва не коснулся губами щеки Хибари, но замер в каких-то миллиметрах, задержался, чтобы подразнить, и резко дёрнулся, вставая с койки ровно за секунду до того, как их уединение было нарушено.

Каваллоне ввалился в палатку без предупреждения, но зато с присущим ему шумом. Споткнулся о какой-то мешок на входе.

— Кажется, они переходят к активным действиям. Я отправил Ромарио за подкреплением, но…

Хибари поправил галстук, закинул ногу на ногу и кашлянул. Теперь понятно, почему Мустанг такой неуклюжий. Толку-то от него без подчинённых поблизости?

— Тогда и нам не стоит задерживаться, — произнёс Мукуро. Он стоял в дальнем углу и рассматривал большой лист бумаги. Карту усадьбы, как догадался Хибари. Потрёпанную и испачканную, с множественными перегибами. — Если займём домик охраны, который находится слева от особняка, то сможем к ним подобраться. Из-за разрушений в той стороне они не сразу нас обнаружат.

— А почему нельзя воспользоваться иллюзиями? — резонно спросил Дино. Мукуро коротко усмехнулся и скосил глаза на Хибари. — Думаю, для такого дела Кёя потерпит немного Тумана, да?

Он рассмеялся, искренне веря, что удачно пошутил.

— Думать — не твой конёк, Каваллоне, — печально отметил Мукуро до того, как Хибари открыл рот. — Как я уже успел убедиться, они неплохо защищены от действия иллюзий. Здоровый разум гораздо проще обмануть. Такие люди… они и сами живут в иллюзиях.

— То есть, всю эту кровавую кашу заварили какие-то психи? — Хибари подошёл к нему, заглянул в карту. — Какие-то психи взяли в заложники не самую влиятельную семью, выслали по кусочку шести донам, а Саваде ещё и видео. И тебе.

Бумага смялась под тонкими цепкими пальцами. Мукуро отшвырнул карту и направился к выходу из палатки, игнорируя шокированного и ничего не понимающего Дино.

— Да, это представление создано специально для меня, ты правильно понял. Семья Сарто, которой принадлежит это поместье, когда-то занималась зачисткой одних нерадивых учёных. Эстранео.

Волны пламени Мукуро не были похожи на океан Кёи, они напоминали плотную кладбищенскую дымку, в которой обитали немыслимые чудовища и горели призрачные огни.

— Но ведь ты их всех убил.

— Убил, но мафия полна мерзких тварей. У них могли остаться союзники.

Под скрип сухих веток в дымке раздавался протяжный вой. И красные звериные глаза сверкали тихой яростью. Хибари представил эту картину так чётко, что почти ощутил на коже замогильный холод. Если бы рядом не находился Дино, если бы в нескольких метрах от них не разворачивались военные действия, он бы смог заставить Мукуро забыть о замученных детях. Самоуверенности ему не занимать.

Где-то совсем близко прогремел взрыв. Они втроём выбежали из палатки прямиком в чёрный дым. Кругом носились люди, слышалась стрельба из пистолетов, крики. Мустанг сразу бросился в сторону палаток с ранеными, на бегу создавая барьер из небесного пламени и доверяя остальное Хранителям Вонголы. Хибари активировал коробочку с тонфа и хотел было перекинуться парой слов с Рокудо, но тот исчез. Запах гари и крови усилился, и терпкий аромат уже так просто не отыскать.

Стреляли из ручных противотанковых гранатомётов, заряды которых были укреплены пламенем грозы. Пробираясь по левую сторону приусадебного участка, Хибари иногда посматривал в сторону осадного лагеря. Купол, что создал Дино, продержится ещё долго, а вот боеспособных солдат уже не хватало. Такие битвы Кёю не особо интересовали. Его будоражили схватки, в которых можно ощутить противника кожей, заглянуть в его глаза, прочувствовать на себе его жажду убийства. А в том, что происходило сейчас, не было ни смысла, ни удовольствия. Хорошо всё-таки, что Рокудо здесь, позже, когда всё закончится, его можно раскрутить на хотя бы разминочный спарринг.

В домике охраны было пусто, зато из окна отлично были видны стрелки. Двое мужчин с базуками засели на втором этаже за обломками стены и беспорядочно стреляли по лагерю. Ещё четверо стояли внизу с автоматами. Хибари выпустил Ролла, его иголки начали стремительно размножаться, позволяя добраться по ним до особняка. Опрометчивый с его стороны поступок, но скука гораздо хуже, да и по скорости у него преимущество. Первого гранатомётчика он вырубил с одного изящного удара тонфа. Мужчина и крикнуть не успел. В комнате, в которой он находился, от внешней стены мало что осталось. Когда-то это была спальня, но теперь мебель превратилась в щепки, на постели среди изорванных в клочья простыней лежало растерзанное тело. Пыль забивала лёгкие.

Хибари кашлянул и снова ощутил на кончике языка терпкую горечь. Мукуро определённо был где-то поблизости, и стихшие внизу автоматные очереди тоже это подтверждали. Хибари присел на корточки и осмотрел свою жертву: азиат лет сорока, крепкого телосложения. Татуировки на кистях рук уходили куда-то под рукава рубашки, несколько крупных перстней украшали пальцы, но ни одно из них не было предназначено для выпуска пламени. Ничего примечательного. Разве что неглубокая царапина на шее, которой, судя по степени заживления, как раз около трёх или четырёх дней. В карманах, ожидаемо, не обнаружилось ни единого документа или хоть чего-то, что помогло опознать мужчину. Как и тело, распластавшееся на постели. Сложно было сказать даже взрослый это человек или ребёнок, мужчина или женщина. Просто изуродованные человеческие останки. Хибари достал платок из пиджака и прикрыл нос, запах разложения портил ему настроение.

Дождь прекратился. Сначала Хибари собирался изучить особняк изнутри, но вдруг услышал знакомый металлический звон. Выглянув наружу, он увидел, как Мукуро дерётся с двумя мечниками. Те атаковали его одновременно, не давая времени на оценку ситуации, но Мукуро, стоило отдать ему должное, умудрялся не только защищаться, но и безжалостно атаковать. Почему-то он снова не пользовался реальными иллюзиями и размахивал трезубцем, но делал это так грациозно, метко и будто бы без особых усилий, что Хибари слегка приревновал к мечникам, которые, впрочем, быстро сдулись. И заворожённый этим боем он успел заметить какое-то движение слева только в самым последний момент. Второй гранатомётчик нацелился прямо на Рокудо.

Доли секунды. Какие-то жалкие мгновения. В память Хибари врезался испуганный взгляд замершего Рокудо, кольнувшая боль в левой части груди ещё долго напоминала о себе. Несколько снарядов взорвались на том месте, где стоял иллюзионист. Хибари направил Ролла в стрелявшего, но даже не стал дожидаться его смерти, впившись взглядом в облако пыли. Он видел развороченную землю и тела мечников в комьях грязи. И только когда дым рассеялся, облегчённо выдохнул. Игольчатые сферы подоспели вовремя и защитили Рокудо. Тот выронил трезубец, уже и так исчезавший в воздухе, и попятился назад, всё так же ошарашенно глядя перед собой. Несколько шагов на дрожащих ногах — и Мукуро упал на колени. Хибари и в нескольких десятков метрах от него видел, как шевелились его губы. Как исказилось непробиваемое, казалось бы, эмоциями лицо.

Он спрыгнул вниз, подбежал к Рокудо и попытался коснуться его, но тот дёрнулся. По щекам его текли слёзы. Хибари не понимал, что случилось с иллюзионистом, но чувствовал — с Туманом что-то не так. В прямом смысле — что-то не так было с туманным пламенем. Оно окружало Мукуро, концентрируясь в разных точках и с разной плотностью, образовывая вокруг него завесу с малиновыми пульсирующими разводами.

— Мукуро, — позвал тихо Хибари. Он и сам пребывал в замешательстве, ведь ещё никогда не видел, чтобы Мукуро чего-то так испугался. Нет, Мукуро был в ужасе. — Ты меня слышишь?

Рокудо шумно сглотнул и схватился за голову, подаваясь вперёд и издавая что-то вроде сдавленного крика. Тут Хибари наплевал на всё и, опустившись рядом прямо на влажную хлюпающую землю, взял его за плечи и потянул на себя. Мукуро обмяк в его объятиях. Мимо них проносились солдаты их импровизированного отряда, здание быстро зачищали. Хибари больше не чувствовал Туман, только тяжесть тела в своих руках.

— Кёя! Что случилось? — Дино кинулся к ним, как только убедился в том, что угроза была устранена полностью. Ни одного выжившего в особняке не нашли.

— Не знаю, — задумчиво ответил Хибари и жестом остановил Каваллоне, собиравшегося проверить состояние Мукуро. — Он жив, без сознания. Тут есть поблизости надёжное убежище и неболтливый доктор?

Каваллоне утвердительно кивнул и помахал паре ребят у палаток, и вскоре те принесли носилки. Хибари отчего-то не хотелось отпускать от себя Рокудо, но пришлось — наводить на себя ещё больше подозрений не стоило. Этому Мустангу ведь не объяснишь, что происходило между ним и Мукуро, обязательно поймёт неправильно, ещё и советы начнёт давать, вмешиваться, промывать мозги. А он и сам не понимал, что происходило, но и разрешать это непонимание не стремился. Его всё устраивало. Кроме, конечно, ужаса и слёз в разноцветных глазах.

Всю грязную работу они поручили людям Вонголы. Снова накрапывал дождь, но небо заметно посветлело. Хибари бегло осмотрел несколько тел, вывезенных из дома. Всё так же, как и с первым. Ничего интересного, и пока ни единой ниточки к союзникам Эстранео, как предполагал Мукуро. Но подробные отчёты он ещё внимательно изучит, а пока стоило поспешить. Иллюзиониста уже разместили на заднем сидении автомобиля Каваллоне, и он всё ещё не пришёл в себя. Хибари не беспокоился, теперь Рокудо выглядел крепко спящим и вполне здоровым.

Дино сам сел за руль, оставив Ромарио за главного. Он пару раз оглянулся назад, странно усмехнулся, когда Хибари уложил голову Мукуро к себе на колени и обхватил его плечи, чтобы не соскользнул.

— Что? — холодно спросил Хибари. Дино помотал головой.

— Ты не устал? — Он завёл двигатель и выехал на дорогу, оставляя позади поле бессмысленной битвы.

— Я зол, — ответил Хибари. — Это было скучно. Я-то надеялся на веселье, а получил сплошное уныние. И этот ещё… обломал.

Он опустил взгляд, Мукуро безмятежно спал. От него шло такое тепло, что Хибари почти не обращал внимание на их мокрую одежду. Интересно, во что этот придурок вляпался на этот раз? Вокруг него вечно происходило что-то — то тело его захватят, то тюремщиков натравят. И он всегда справлялся, но Хибари бесился каждый раз, когда Мукуро нарывался на неприятности, дрался и получал ранения от кого-то другого, не от него. 

— А я вот устал. Отвык, наверное, от такого, — хрипло сказал Дино. Он вёл машину довольно уверенно, несмотря на отсутствие поблизости кого-то из своих подчинённых. Не терял концентрацию. — Я так и не понял, что с Мукуро случилось. Может, тоже устал? Хотя на него не похоже… Ну, знаешь, непривычно видеть его таким…

— Жалким? — усмехнулся Хибари.

— Человечным, — с нажимом поправил его Мустанг. — И, кстати, с каких пор ты о нём так печёшься?

— Я не пекусь. Просто он мне задолжал.

— И что на этот раз? — повеселел вдруг Дино. — Вы ведь сражались уже чуть ли не сотню раз, Кёя…

— Жизнь.

Вопреки ожиданиям они ехали не в город, а наоборот отдалялись от него. Он видел вдалеке усадьбы, похожие на виллу Сатро, потом они и вовсе заехали в какую-то глушь. Дино то и дело сверялся с навигатором, ругался по-итальянски, думая, что Хибари его не понимал. Он вообще до сих пор считал ученика чуть ли не невинным, замкнутым в себе мальчишкой, а тот усердно учил итальянский, иногда не только дрался с Мукуро, но и пил вино, играл с ним в азартные игры, убивал с особой жестокостью, немного использовал пламя Тумана и искренне веселился, когда Каваллоне пытался скрыть от него свою тёмную сторону. Будь то вредные привычки или дела семьи. Вроде как Дино стал чуть ли не первым человеком, который приблизился к Хибари и втёрся в его доверие, а Рокудо — первым настоящим врагом, ненависть к которому пусть и поутихла, но всё же жила и по сей день. Забавно, что теперь ситуация круто развернулась. Мустанг ни черта не знал о нём, а Мукуро — слишком много, даже то, о чём не говорят вслух.

Океан затихал.

Коробочки… Рокудо говорил, что у противника хорошее вооружение. Хибари вспомнил об этом только сейчас, почти засыпая. Не открывая глаз, он скользнул ладонью по торсу Мукуро, забрался во внутренний карман его плаща. Ничего. В брюках тоже. Раньше он никогда не придумывал поступкам иллюзиониста оправдания, а теперь выдвигал одну версию за другой. Может, он в первый штурм уничтожил наиболее опасных врагов? Может, они посамоубивались? Может… Хибари уснул.

Дино припарковался неуклюже и поцарапал машину. Хибари проснулся от его тихой ругани и хотел было вылезти из автомобиля, но вовремя вспомнил о том, что делать это нужно аккуратно. Мукуро так и не очнулся, даже пара лёгких пощёчин не помогла.

— Где мы? — спросил Хибари, когда всё же выбрался наружу и потянулся, чтобы размять затёкшее тело. Перед ними возвышалась старая и, судя по состоянию, заброшенная церковь посреди леса. В сумерках она походила на декорацию какого-то фильма ужасов.

— Там, где помогут, — ответил Дино. — Если, конечно, он не перебрался куда-то ещё…

— Он? — переспросил Хибари, но Мустанг не уточнил.

— Хм, придётся нести его на руках… — Дино указал на Мукуро, намекая, что заняться этим придётся Хибари. — До базы совсем немного идти. Пожалуйста, Кёя. В конце концов, это была твоя идея.

Хибари поморщился, мысленно пообещал взыскать этот должок с Рокудо попозже и вытащил его из салона. Он не слишком-то заботился о своей ноше, но всё-таки старался не навредить, потому что вредить Мукуро, когда он в таком состоянии, скучно.

Они зашли в церковь. Дино, хоть и не без своих фирменных выкрутасов, неплохо ориентировался в этом месте даже в темноте, так что вскоре они очутились на лестнице, ведущей куда-то вниз. Весь путь Хибари прожигал взглядом спину Мустанга, проклиная его. Откуда-то сверху доносились шорохи и попискивание. Они спускались минут десять, и постепенно Мукуро перестал быть такой пушинкой, какой казался вначале. Хибари не жаловался, просто тихонечко бесился, когда из-за плохого освещения терял равновесие на скользких каменных ступенях.

— Наконец-то, — облегчённо выдохнул Каваллоне, когда они дошли до массивной, вполне современной двери с кодовым замком. Дино быстро набрал пароль на сенсорной панели, которую предварительно очистил от толстого слоя пыли рукавом, и дверь со скрипом отворилась. — Насколько мне известно, профессор сейчас должен быть здесь. Хоть он и не врач, но хорошо знаком с Мукуро и заинтересован в нём.

В коридоре срабатывали датчики движения, и лампы на потолке постепенно зажигались. Хибари заметил несколько камер видеонаблюдения, но не ловушки. Это место немного напоминало вонгольскую базу под Намимори, только намного мрачнее. В самом конце коридора открылась ещё одна дверь, и на пороге показался человек. Верде, один из бывших Аркобалено, со скучающим видом позвякивал связкой ключей на пальцах. Хибари не видел его уже пару лет. Поговаривали, что он снова занялся какими-то чудовищными экспериментами и поставлял оружие.

Не успели они поприветствовать друг друга, как вдруг Мукуро пошевелился. Кёя посмотрел вниз, встретился с сонным взглядом и почти произнёс что-то едкое, как в разноцветных глазах снова расплескался ужас. Мукуро нелепо забарахтался, слабо толкнул Хибари в грудь, и тот не удержал его на руках.

— Успокойся, — ровным тоном сказал Кёя и великодушно протянул ему ладонь. Мукуро отпрянул, отполз от него. Оглянулся по сторонам. В его шумном, прерывистом дыхании проскальзывали стоны и всхлипы. И снова слёзы.

Дино подошёл сзади и ободряюще похлопал Мукуро по плечу, но тот вскрикнул, дёрнулся, уходя от прикосновения, прижался к стене.

— Что… — наконец сказал он по-итальянски и тут же осёкся, прижал руку ко рту, будто испугавшись своего же голоса. — Что… это? Где я?

Хибари, Дино и Верде переглянулись. Мукуро сидел на полу, весь заплаканный, дрожащий. Словно и не он это был.

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Я ведь обещал быть хорошим, я обещал… Я буду слушаться, только не надо больше… Я не вынесу… — его лепет прервался рыданием. Мукуро закрыл ладонями лицо, подтянул к себе колени, словно старался от чего-то защититься.

Верде вышел из оцепенения первым. Вытащил какой-то шприц из кармана халата и в пару шагов очутился рядом с Мукуро. Тот и пикнуть не успел, как ему в бедро воткнулась тонкая игла. Лекарство, или что там было, подействовало почти мгновенно. Рокудо расслабился, закрыл глаза и угодил в руки профессора.

— У меня галлюцинации? — спросил Каваллоне. Его нервный смех отразился гулким эхо. Хибари промолчал.


	2. День второй. Lophius piscatorius

На поверхности океана перешёптывались волны и чуть пенились в смятении. А на глубине, в самой толще, проснулись невиданные твари. Не страшась ни давления, ни холода, они вальяжно рыскали в поисках добычи. И им не было никакого дела до того, что происходило наверху.

Поздняя ночь. Уже давно пора было лечь спать. Хибари постукивал пальцами по столешнице и глядел куда-то перед собой. В комнате, которую ему предоставил Верде, было прохладно. Система кондиционирования и фильтрации воздуха работала исправно. Мебели по минимуму — стенной шкаф, низкая односпальная кровать и стол с парой стульев. Профессор словно пытался угодить гостю, поселив в комнату, полностью отвечающую его требованиям. Это был неожиданный с его стороны поступок, у Хибари даже настроение поднялось бы. Если бы не Рокудо.

Вырубив истерившего иллюзиониста, Верде заставил Хибари и Дино дотащить его до одной из многочисленных комнат на базе. Потом прицепил к нему кучу приборов, следящих за его состоянием, и пояснил, что действие «успокоительного» продлится примерно пару часов. Каваллоне тут же отправился звонить Ромарио, чтобы разведать обстановку, а Кёе надо было отдохнуть и подумать.

Несмотря на возникшую между ними некоторую близость, Рокудо всё-таки неимоверно бесил. Выходками, улыбочками, даже внешним видом и голосом. Его способности, его Туман и иллюзии вызывали только неприязнь. По всему выходило, что отношение к Мукуро должно было носить исключительно отрицательный характер, но почему-то на деле происходило иначе. Возможно, и правда виновата некоторая харизма или умение хоть иногда вести себя нормально, потому Хибари и не испытывал проблем с общением с ним вне сражений, потому и подпустил ближе, чем стоило. Мукуро бесил, когда заявлял о своей непобедимости. Мукуро забавлял, когда ел нелюбимую острую еду или пил слишком крепкий алкоголь. Мукуро вызывал лютую ненависть, когда наколдовывал цветущую сакуру шутки ради, и смущал, когда делился чем-то личным.

Рыдающий, испуганный Мукуро Хибари не нравился. Видеть его таким — отвратительно.

Терпкая горечь снова кольнула сознание, выводя из почти медитативного транса. Хибари вышел в коридор и услышал крики. Снова. Снова этот надрывной, всхлипывающий — очень жалкий — голос. Дверь в комнату, куда поместили Рокудо, была приоткрыта. Он заглянул внутрь.

Верде удерживал вырывающегося Мукуро за плечи, пытался уложить его обратно на постель, но тщетно. Рокудо брыкался, царапался, пинался. Даже умудрился пару раз недурно задеть профессора, за что и огрёб. На его лице мешались страх, гнев, отчаяние. Губа закушена, брови сведены. На щеках мокрые разводы и красные пятна. Он вёл себя, как…

— Да успокойся уже! Никто тебе ничего плохого не сделает! — в сердцах воскликнул Верде. Хибари ещё ни разу не видел его настолько эмоциональным. — Хватит стоять там, лучше бы помог!

Верде резко повернулся, и Хибари не сдержал тихого смешка.

— Смешно, да? — возмутился профессор. Мукуро, наконец заметивший присутствие ещё одного человека, замер. Понял, наверное, что теперь-то ему точно не поздоровится. — Притащили, значит, этого оболтуса, а я о нём заботиться должен, да? Нет уж, забирайте этого психованного обратно!

Хибари прошёл к кровати, игнорируя слова Верде. Мукуро проследил за ним взглядом, судорожно вздохнул, когда Хибари навис прямо над ним.

— Как тебя зовут? — тихо спросил он. Верде открыл было рот, но тут же его захлопнул. По крайней мере, вырываться Рокудо прекратил.

— Анжело, — замешкавшись, ответил Мукуро, чем изрядно удивил обоих мужчин.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Шесть. Вы меня убьёте? — прохрипел он. Теперь Хибари слышался не только страх, но и… надежда?

Догадка подтвердилась. Хибари покачал головой, а Верде медленно отпустил иллюзиониста. Он беспокойно смотрел на него и на Хибари, словно ждал, когда они признаются в розыгрыше, и уже готовился выгнать их со своей базы, но чуда не произошло. Судорожное дыхание Мукуро — нет, Анжело — прерывало повисшую тишину.

Океан застыл, будто скованный льдом.

Воспользовавшись заминкой, иллюзионист вскочил с кровати в глупой попытке сбежать, но споткнулся, словно запутался в собственных конечностях, неуклюже растянулся на полу рядом с Хибари. И даже не испугался, потому что наконец обратил внимание на своё тело. Внимательно рассматривал руки и ноги, одежду, волосы, небрежно спускавшиеся ему на плечи, ощупывал торс. А потом неловко встал и пробормотал что-то невразумительное. Из-за неуверенной позы они были одного роста.

Мальчишка. Шестилетний ребёнок в теле взрослого мужчины. Хибари бы впервые в жизни расхохотался в голос, если бы не кипел от злости. Он схватил Мукуро-Анжело за предплечье, дёрнул его на себя, не рассчитав силу, и чуть ли не волоком потащил в смежную с комнатой ванную. Чужая дрожь отдавалась где-то внутри него, тревожила покой чудовищ в толще воды. Пальцы грубо вплелись во всё ещё влажные пряди на затылке, заставляя смотреть только вперёд, в гладкую поверхность зеркала. Мукуро застыл, глядя в своё отражение, и не возмущался неудобством и болью, что ему причиняли. Поднял свободную руку, чтобы сначала дотронуться до гладкой прохладной поверхности, убедиться в её реальности, а потом провести ребром ладони по собственной щеке. Шумно сглотнул. Правый глаз замерцал слабым пламенем, иероглифы в нём хаотично сменяли друг друга.

— Нет, нет, нет… — бормотал ребёнок, царапая ногтями кожу вокруг проклятого глаза. Видно, уже понимал, что это такое. — Что со мной сделали?..

— Если это твои очередные фокусы, — угрожающе прошептал ему на ухо Хибари, — я с тебя кожу живьём сниму, понял?

Мукуро едва слышно всхлипнул. Опустив голову, он вцепился пальцами в край раковины и задышал глубоко, будто успокаивая себя, но всё ещё дрожал, как загнанный в угол зверёк. Чудовища в глубинах океана разинули пасти, готовясь сожрать, уничтожить, стереть это недоразумение навсегда.

— Полегче, — раздался голос за спиной. Верде на безопасном расстоянии наблюдал за происходившим в ванной. Сложив руки на груди, он хмурился, покусывал нижнюю губу и не сводил взгляда со спины иллюзиониста. — Может, этот ребёнок вообще ни при чём.

— Мне плевать, — выдохнул Хибари и оттолкнул от себя Мукуро вроде бы легко, но достаточно, чтобы тот потерял равновесие. — Почини его.

Верде ничего не ответил, посторонился, позволяя покинуть комнатку, и склонился над Рокудо. Хибари в тот момент и правда было плевать. С Мукуро случилась очередная нелепица, и, возможно, он сам и подстроил её, преследуя какие-то определённые цели. Возможно, он вообще придуривался, специально измывался над Хибари, всегда ведь обожал дразнить его. Вот только такая игра даже не заводила. Мукуро привычнее видеть сильным, надменным, сдержанным и лишь иногда искренним, но даже тогда он не вызывал отвращения. Видеть на его красивом лице вместо хитрой усмешки гримасу боли и страха — нет, это невыносимо.

Дино догнал Хибари уже около двери, ведущей в его комнату. Выглядел он обеспокоенно, но изо всех сил старался не показывать волнения. Как обычно, держал бывшего ученика и нынешнего партнёра за наивного дурака. За уже одно это стоило забить его до смерти с особой жестокостью. Хибари сделал в воображаемом блокноте соответствующую пометку.

— Ромарио сообщил, что в поместье Сарто теперь безопасно, — скороговоркой произнёс Мустанг, — сапёры уже закончили работу… А, ты же не знаешь! Минут через пятнадцать после того, как мы уехали, взорвались две бомбы в восточном крыле. Никого, к счастью, не задело, но пострадали улики и тела уже погибших… Да и времени наши много потеряли. Ну, пока дождались специалистов, пока те работали…

— Каваллоне, — еле сдерживаясь, тихо позвал его Хибари. — Важная информация?

— Да, собственно, пока рано, расследование идёт полным ходом. Днём, после обеда, думаю, прояснится, — устало улыбнулся Дино, вновь проигнорировав потоки холода, что насылал на него Хибари.

— Прояснится… — эхом повторил Хибари и уже протянул руку, чтобы толкнуть дверь и наконец забыться сном, как Дино остановил его.

— А что с Мукуро? Профессор разобрался? — участливо и совершенно искренне поинтересовался он.

Они и вправду были похожи с Савадой. Оба так и остались мягкотелыми травоядными, прощали врагов, спасали тех, кого не стоило бы. Дино ведь недолюбливал Мукуро ещё с тех пор, как тот был выбран Хранителем Тумана. И Хибари давно подмывало спросить, а не из-за него ли эта неприязнь.

— Без понятия, — коротко ответил он, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Мустангу хватило мозгов, чтобы не лезть больше с расспросами.

Чужая страна. Чужое убежище. Хибари не стал мучиться вопросами и постарался в принципе абстрагироваться от этой безумной ситуации, как раз нашёл себе подходящее занятие. Его ждали жёсткий матрац и тонкое одеяло. Уже засыпая, он ощущал покалывания на кончиках пальцев и лёгкую горечь на губах. Анжело, прошептал он в густую, накрывающую его темноту. Дурацкое имя. Чужое.

Утро наступило ближе к вечеру. Редко удавалось позволить себе такую роскошь, сказались нервное истощение и смена часовых поясов. В Италии вечно всё шло наперекосяк, сбивался режим сна, а постоянное окружение травоядными ничуть не способствовало улучшению настроения.

Немного побродив по базе Верде, Хибари нашёл подобие кухни и даже большой холодильник, набитый едой. В основном, там были молочные и морские продукты. Скромно, но большего и не требовалось. Он соорудил себе нехитрый завтрак, ничуть не стесняясь пользоваться гостеприимством профессора в полной мере. В конце концов, кто бы ему помешал?

Тревожное, неприятное ощущение всё никак не отпускало. Он заснул с ним, проснулся с ним. Прогулка, завтрак, холодный душ. Где-то глубоко внутри скребли по стеклу чем-то острым, пока что очень тихо, еле слышно, но уже противно, ничего хорошего не предвещая. Кажется, это и была интуиция, к которой Кёя обычно прислушивался, но не в тех случаях, когда рядом находился Рокудо Мукуро. Рядом с этим человеком лучше вообще позабыть об интуиции и инстинктах, предпочитая непредсказуемость поступков. Хибари никогда не забывал, что Туман — это обман.

И приближаясь к знакомой комнате, Хибари откровенно надеялся, что не обнаружит там Мукуро, что тот пришёл в себя и давно свалил по своим делам, обязательно оставив какую-нибудь идиотскую записку или что-то вроде того. Как однажды, когда удостоил его чести перевязывать свои раны, а наутро исчез, раскидав по постели лепестки настоящих роз. Приятного в этом было мало, и уже в следующую их встречу Рокудо отхватил пару трещин на рёбрах и лиловые синяки на шее. Хибари слабо улыбнулся, вспомнив, что и ему кое-что перепало в тот вечер.

Всё, что связано с Мукуро, безумно от начала до конца.

Дверь не поддалась. Хибари дёрнул сильнее, но и эта попытка успехом не увенчалась. Поначалу он даже засомневался в собственной памяти, но потом заметил приближающегося Верде. Тот выглядел ещё страннее, чем обычно. Небритый, лохматый, в грязном, мятом халате, профессор напоминал скорее закоренелого жителя улиц, даже очки на носу не спасали.

— Иди-ка отсюда, — помахал Верде рукой. Хибари нахмурился и уже потянулся к коробочке с тонфа, которую неизменно носил с собой, чтобы поучить вежливости обнаглевшего учёного. — Тебя там твой верный Конь ждёт не дождётся. А насчёт этого, впавшего в детство… есть разговор. Позже.

От него пахло кофе, как будто он его не пил, а целую кофейную ванну принимал. И эта лёгкая нервозность, глубокие тени под глазами, тяжёлый взгляд. Верде, в отличие от Хибари, очевидно до постели так и не добрался.

— Я ведь уже сказал, что мне…

— Да-да, плевать, — нетерпеливо закончил за него Верде. — Пройдёшь прямо по коридору, потом направо до конца. И плюйся на Каваллоне сколько угодно. Кстати, прежде чем бить того, кто оказывает тебе услугу, хорошенько подумай. Говорят, что у Облака Вонголы с этим проблемы, но, знаешь, я в тебя верю, мальчик.

Хибари скрипнул зубами от злости, забурлившей в нём, но быстро успокоился. Океан не расплещется из-за такой мелочи, ни за что. Проходя мимо профессора, он не удостоил того и взгляда, лишь дёрнул плечами, когда завернул за угол. С некоторых пор собственная раздражительность разочаровывала, она стала скорее помехой, чем подспорьем. Хибари позволял себе вестись лишь на провокации одного-единственного человека. И вновь все мысли сводились к нему.

— Привет, Кёя, — тепло улыбнулся Дино. Он сидел за длинным столом, разложив перед собой ноутбук и какие-то бумаги, заляпанные тёмными, пахнущими кофе разводами. Приглушённое освещение в кабинете придавало некоторую несвойственную ему таинственность. — Надеюсь, хотя бы ты выспался.

— Да, я выспался, — невозмутимо подтвердил Хибари. — Не знаю, что мешало тебе сделать то же самое.

Дино усмехнулся и с какой-то неприятной снисходительностью посмотрел на него. Хибари машинально расправил плечи, выпрямляя и так идеально ровную спину.

— Двадцать семь трупов. Помешали, — ровным голосом произнёс Дино и повернул ноутбук. — Ознакомься, а я пока за кофе схожу. У профессора он отменный. Тебе принести?

Хибари, увлечённый чтением, не ответил. Перед глазами плыли строчки нудного отчёта, написанного очень дотошным человеком. Он бы даже похвалил его за внимательное отношение к деталям, но уж слишком не терпелось разузнать самое важное. Кто, почему и зачем. И какое отношение ко всей этой кровавой истории имел Рокудо Мукуро.

Он заставлял себя вчитываться в описания трупов пострадавших, выискивая хоть какие-то зацепки, но почему-то был уверен, что ни черта не найдёт. Как и в описаниях тел преступников. Этот инцидент не имел смысла с самого начала, даже предположение Мукуро выглядело притянутым за уши. Если бы с ним и правда хотели посчитаться, то выбрали бы более действенный метод. А заявлять на всю мафиозную верхушку о своей двинутости?..

— Тсунаёши прилетел пару часов назад, — раздался позади голос Дино. Хибари вздрогнул от неожиданности и чуть не напал на него. — Все его отговаривали, но… Ты знаешь Тсуну, он…

— Упёртый баран, когда дело касается его стада травоядных, — выдохнул Хибари. — И только попробуй вякнуть что-нибудь про семью.

Дино вернулся на своё место, предельно аккуратно поставил на стол поднос с двумя чашками — одна с чёрным кофе, а другая с зелёным чаем. Хибари поморщился. Смесь запахов этих напитков просто ужасна.

— Он пробудет здесь неделю. Организует похороны, разберётся с формальностями, замнёт официальное расследование. Не хочешь увидеться с ним?

— Нет. Я уезжаю завтра же. В этом деле нет ничего интересного для меня.

— Правда? Я так не считаю, — задумчиво протянул Дино и запустил ладонь в волосы, почесал макушку, словно собираясь с мыслями. — В этой резне не было смысла.

Хибари мысленно даже поаплодировал ему. Интересно, сколько часов ему потребовалось, чтобы додуматься до такого?

— Вот именно, — кивнул он. — Поэтому мне неинтересно.

— На первый взгляд всё именно так, — вдруг продолжил Дино. — Все те люди, что напали на Сатро, не имели ничего общего между собой. Да, практически у всех за спиной солидное криминальное прошлое, но, судя по данным миграционной службы, приехали они в Италию буквально неделю назад. Ну, кто-то раньше, кто-то позже. И с Сатро даже знакомы не были! По крайней мере, пока никаких доказательств мы не обнаружили.

Кто-то руководил ими. Девять никак не связанных между собой мужчин не могли организовать тщательно продуманное нападение, да ещё и устроить кровавое представление. Так поступали либо безумцы, либо мстительные безумцы.

— И не обнаружите. Это обман, — раздражённо произнёс Хибари. — Вместо того, чтобы отогревать тут свои копыта, лучше бы побеспокоился о своём предводителе травоядных. Не думаешь, что это для него ловушка?

Дино озадаченно нахмурился, пропустив мимо ушей не слишком-то уважительные слова. Хибари давно нащупывал ту грань, за которой его наконец перестанут прощать, но великодушию Мустанга и его предвзятости к первому ученику конца и края не видно. Возможно, поэтому Хибари до сих пор с ним общался, хоть и не так часто, как раньше.

— Я спокоен за Тсуну, тем более он не один. Мне всё это не нравится, — тихо сказал Дино. — Мукуро сказал, что это как-то связано с ним и Эстранео. Ты ему веришь?

— Нет. Рокудо — последний, кому я поверю, — не особо уверенно ответил Хибари. — Ты допросил тех, кто атаковал особняк в первый раз?

— Допросил. Все, как один, рассказали, как явился Рокудо Мукуро, показал доказательство своей причастности к Вонголе, изъявил желание руководить штурмом от имени семьи. А они и рады были. Операция проходила вполне успешно, удалось устранить двух преступников, но потом оставшиеся семеро перегруппировались и загнали наших в угол. Мукуро прикрыл их и вывел из особняка, отказавшись продолжать сражение. Дальше ты знаешь.

Хибари постучал пальцами по столешнице. Он не верил, что кто-то вроде Мукуро стал бы защищать мафиози. Теперь, когда в голове не витал терпкий аромат, вопросов становилось всё больше, а вот с ответами определённо проблемы. Дино отвлёкся на звонок и отошёл в другой конец кабинета, а Хибари, воспользовавшись случаем, подтянул к себе его бумаги. В них содержалась примерно та же информация, что он успел изучить в электронном виде, но кроме неё были ещё и краткие досье на опознанных преступников, их недавние перемещения и связи. Перьевой ручкой были подчёркнуты данные о прибытии этих людей в Италию. Все они побывали в одном и том же аэропорту Неаполя.

Под кипой листков Хибари обнаружил конверт. Дино всё ещё трепался с кем-то, иногда тихо посмеиваясь. Вся его серьёзность куда-то подевалась, и совершенно не хотелось знать, кто послужил тому причиной. Он заглянул в конверт и буквально через секунду после того, как разглядел его содержимое, шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, сжимая в кулаке фотографию Рокудо Мукуро в здании аэропорта Неаполя. Судя по проставленной дате, фото было сделано в прошлом месяце.

— Ты копаешь под него? — спросил Хибари, когда Дино наконец вернулся к нему. — Какой ему резон подставлять самого себя?

— Как и в случае с пособниками Эстранео, это всего лишь версия, — осторожно начал Каваллоне. — Ты ведь лучше всех знаешь, что Мукуро…

— Я-то думал, вы тут делами заняты, а вы свою безумную принцессу обсуждаете, — скучающим тоном произнёс вошедший в кабинет Верде. Он, как заметил Хибари, не упускал возможности обозвать Мукуро, пока того не было рядом. — И правильно делаете. Его маленькая проблемка куда интереснее кровавых мафиозных разборок.

Верде бесцеремонно отпил из кружки Дино, скорчил недовольную физиономию, что-то пробубнив себе под нос, и сел прямо на стол. Хибари чуть отодвинулся на стуле назад.

— Вы узнали, что с Мукуро? — снова опередил его Каваллоне.

— Узнал ли я? О, скажи спасибо своему грозному другу, Мукуро со мной не разговаривает. Он теперь вообще не разговаривает, сидит себе тихонечко, на контакт идти отказывается, исследовать себя не даёт. Ну, что, чувствуешь теперь себя большим и сильным, запугав ребёнка? — издевательски ухмыльнулся Верде. Хибари и бровью не повёл. — Кстати, он не притворяется. В теле Мукуро и правда сознание ребёнка. И это весьма любопытно. Я пока не понимаю, как он так умудрился поменяться с собой мелким лишь сознанием, но, возможно, это связано со вспышкой Туманного пламени, что засекли мои радары…

— Пламя было странное, — вспомнил Хибари о малиновых сгустках. — Перед тем, как он потерял сознание. Я такого ещё не видел.

— Хм, — задумался Верде. — Либо он сам по какой-то причине устроил себе такое сомнительное развлечение, либо кто-то помог. Говорите, его заманили на ту виллу?

Хибари устало прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку стула. Его порядком достали все эти загадки и затянувшиеся расследования. Он вообще приехал подраться, получить свою порцию адреналина и вернуться в родной Намимори к родным нарушителям порядка.

Тем временем Дино выложил профессору подробности произошедшего с семьёй Сатро, но, к удовольствию Хибари, умолчал о своих подозрениях.

— Я собираюсь присоединиться к Вонголе и довести это дело до конца. — Дино поднялся на ноги. — Профессор, вы позаботитесь о Мукуро? Если за ним действительно охотятся, лучше поскорее найти способ вернуть его в прежнее состояние. Всё-таки он член Семьи, Тсунаёши ему доверяет.

Хибари криво усмехнулся. Порой ему казалось, что Предводитель травоядных оправдывал интуицией свою безусловную наивность. 

— Случай, конечно, крайне интересный, но держать Мукуро на своей территории я не стану. Жизнь дорога, знаете ли.

— Если нужно, я обеспечу охрану…

— Охрану? Я опасаюсь не оголтелых мафиози. В теле Рокудо Мукуро — ребёнок. Ошеломительные способности Рокудо Мукуро ему неподвластны, — пояснил Верде. — Я уже скормил ему порцию подавителей пламени, но надолго это не поможет.

Хибари встал со своего места и собрался незаметно уйти, пока Каваллоне и Верде решали, кто возьмёт на попечение впавшего в детство иллюзиониста. И они почти условились отдать его Саваде, как вдруг Дино позвал Хибари.

— Как же я раньше не додумался! — воскликнул он. — Кёя, ты ведь знаешь способности Мукуро наизусть…

— Нет. Я возвращаюсь в Японию. Завтра же, — грубо прервал его Хибари, давая понять, что никакие уговоры не помогут. Но разве Дино это когда-нибудь останавливало?

— Просто помоги ему научиться управлять пламенем. Ну же, Кёя, это ведь в твоих интересах.

Нет, совершенно не в моих, думал Хибари. Он помнил затравленное выражение лица Мукуро и безумно хотел забыть его. И никогда больше не видеть. Он скучал по самоуверенной ухмылке, по блуждающим огонькам в глазах, по откровенным провокациям и манерным жестам. Океан в смятении, океан пожирал сам себя.

Дино ещё что-то кричал ему вслед, но Хибари не слушал. Он был уверен, что и без него разберутся, и собственное спокойствие ему дороже. Закрывшись в своей комнате, Хибари достал мобильный и позвонил своему заместителю. Новости из жизни Намимори успокаивали и отвлекали. Кусакабе сообщил о паре мелких происшествий, о намечающихся мероприятиях. Хибари сухо поблагодарил его, завершив разговор, а потом забронировал на завтра билет на самолёт. Следующие несколько часов он провёл в одиночестве, чему даже удивился. Дино не осмелился даже пытаться нарушать его покой, Верде тоже слышно не было. Хибари наивно понадеялся, что до того момента, как он покинет это место, ничего не случится, но ошибся. Ближе к полуночи его потревожили эфемерные струйки Туманного пламени. Они едва заметными лоскутками проникали сквозь щели в двери, заполняли комнату, забирались в голову, влияя на восприятие. И им сложно было сопротивляться. Перед глазами всё помутнело, пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы вернуть контроль над собой.

Хибари вышел в коридор и чуть не задохнулся. Густой, непроглядный, почти осязаемый туман заполонял всё пространство, оседал горечью на губах, коже, обманывал. В висках зарождалась ноющая боль, приходилось концентрироваться на пределе возможностей, чтобы не сойти с ума. Он прикрыл глаза, прислушался. Было необходимо найти источник тумана, пока не поздно. Тихий звон переливом задел слух. Где-то там, в самой толще, раздавалось чьё-то взволнованное дыхание. Хибари двинулся на голос.

Он считал, что научился неплохо справляться с иллюзиями, что никакой Туман никогда не сломит его волю. И теперь, медленно передвигаясь по длинному коридору, упрямо боролся с предательской дрожью в коленях. Опираясь рукой о стену, чувствовал что-то липкое и влажное под пальцами, заставлял прислушиваться лишь к стуку собственного сердца, чтобы не потеряться, шёл по памяти. Терялся во времени.

Судорожные, приглушённые всхлипы наконец начали различаться чётче. Ещё до того, как Хибари открыл глаза, ему привиделись голубоватые огоньки. Он мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Он ведь смог добраться до эпицентра, до комнаты Мукуро, и просто не имел права поддаваться.

Дверь была раскрыта настежь. Единственная дверь в длинном туманном коридоре. Оттуда сладко пахло кровью. Хибари не шагнул внутрь, остался на пороге, изо всех сил удерживая себя в реальности, хотя увиденное лишило бы разума кого угодно. Вся комната была в густой крови, в мерзких, хлюпающих останках. Вся эта смесь ошмётками сваливалась на пол, вязко стекала по стенам. И лотосы, чьи нежные лепестки были выпачканы в тошнотворном месиве, прорастали мощными стеблями будто бы из ниоткуда. Их бутоны покачивались из стороны в сторону, гипнотизируя. И в их дурманящем аромате терпкая горечь терялась. Хибари встревоженно обернулся, принюхался, понимая, что лишь она здесь настоящая. Вновь услышал всхлипы. И увидел сквозь мутноватую белизну.

Мукуро сидел на полу, подтянув босые ноги к груди и уткнувшись лицом в колени.

— Анжело, — позвал его Хибари непривычным именем. Ответа не последовало. Мукуро лишь вздрогнул. Тогда Хибари опустился рядом, осторожно притронулся к его руке. Обдало холодом. Настоящим, реальным. Хибари сильнее сжал ладонь, обхватывая запястье. Мукуро поднял голову.

В его глазах не было слёз.

— Ты… — выдохнул Мукуро, — ты пришёл меня убить? Хорошо… это хорошо.

Хибари напрягся, сдерживая порыв ударить его. Вместо этого поднял его руку, приложил к своей щеке. Мукуро не пытался отстраниться, наблюдал зачарованно, подался ближе. За спиной Кёи что-то колыхнулось, но всем своим существом он цеплялся лишь за Мукуро. Невесомо поцеловал его в середину ладони, спустился ниже, прикладывая руку к левой стороне груди.

— Мне страшно, — прошептал Мукуро, и Хибари привлёк его к себе.

— Закрой глаза, — уверенно сказал он, обнимая, прижимая к груди. Тяжесть спадала, сладкий аромат отступал, дыхание Мукуро выравнивалось. — Ничего нет. Только я. И ты.

Он и сам не понимал, что говорил. Туман исчез, принеся облегчение и вернув ясность рассудку, но Хибари не отпустил Мукуро. Помог ему подняться, повёл за собой. Уложив послушного и предельно уставшего ребёнка в свою постель, он ещё долго держал его за руку, наблюдал. Привыкал. Это ведь всё то же лицо, просто лишённое маски, налёта времени, проведённого в Аду. Хотя Хибари не сомневался, что и у этого мальчишки есть пара историй об этом неприятном месте.

— Я соврал, — вдруг серьёзно сказал Анжело, отвлекая Хибари от размышлений. — Нет у меня ни папы, ни мамы. И зовут меня…

— Мукуро, — усмехнулся Кёя, погладив его по голове. — Спи, маленький обманщик.

Забью тебя до смерти, пообещал он уже про себя. Беззлобно, с лёгкостью на сердце. Этот человек умудрялся издеваться над ним даже в шестилетнем возрасте.


	3. День третий. Зыбкие топи

Глухой стук заставил Хибари поднять голову. Остатки беспокойного сна смешались с реальностью, и он не был до конца уверен в том, что ему не послышалось. Стук повторился настойчивее и звонче, и Хибари проснулся окончательно. Грузно поднялся со стула, на котором и уснул, потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Посмотрел на кровать, освещённую тусклым светом ночной лампы. Мукуро спал крепко, свернувшись чуть ли не калачиком и вцепившись в подушку. Одеяло скомкалось у него в ногах, волосы разметались по простыне. Ложиться с ним в одну постель Хибари не решился, да они бы попросту не уместились, а уходить в другую комнату было чревато нежелательными последствиями.

И снова в дверь постучали, вызвав первую, пока скромную и неопасную волну бешенства. Хибари провёл ладонью по волосам, одёрнул воротник рубашки, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в приличный вид, и глянул на часы. Половина седьмого. Самое время для первой жертвы, личность которой он угадал без особого труда. На всей базе только Каваллоне имел достаточно наглости, чтобы тревожить его сон.

— Давай только без рукоприкладства, ладно? — сразу начал Дино, стоило открыть дверь. Хибари вышел в коридор, бросив перед этим взгляд на Мукуро. — Это последнее, что нам сейчас нужно.

Выглядел он хуже вчерашнего и скорее всего вернулся на базу недавно, поэтому вряд ли ощутил на себе вышедший из-под контроля Туман Мукуро. А вот Хибари подташнивало до сих пор.

— Это единственное, что нам нужно, — хмыкнул Хибари в ответ. Дино нахмурился в возмущении, но быстро успокоился, расставив приоритеты. — Что у тебя?

— Почти ничего. Мы пытаемся действовать тайно, не привлекая лишнего шума, но новости быстро расходятся, ты знаешь. Вокруг Вонголы сгущаются тучи сомнения и недоверия. Ходят слухи, что это чуть ли не сам Тсунаёши подстроил, чтобы избавиться от кровавого наследия — от семьи чистильщиков.

— Савада, конечно, способен на глупости, но такое представление не в его стиле. Не делай такое лицо, я и сам знаю, на чей стиль ты намекаешь, — осадил он Каваллоне, который и рта не успел открыть. — Я так понимаю, ничего существенного у тебя нет, поэтому нет и резона оставаться здесь мне.

У Дино глаза уже не светились той всепоглощающей, выводящей Хибари из себя, добротой. Они потускнели, под ними пролегали нездорового цвета тени. Хибари прикинул в уме, сколько человек за эти две ночи он допросил, сколько раз применял силу, сколько раз приказывал причинить настоящую боль. Да, приказывал. Дино никогда не пытал всерьёз сам, доверяя это грязное дело подчинённым. Старался выглядеть в глазах Семьи белым и пушистым, великодушным и милосердным, Принцем-на-белом-коне, а на самом деле до сих пор трусил. Даже Тсунаёши давно его перерос. Семья Каваллоне активно влезала в политику, была повязана с американскими наркоторговцами и даже владела парой борделей, а их дон ходил с чистыми руками и обворожительно улыбался каждой шавке. Рядом с Дино Каваллоне ложь Рокудо Мукуро уже не казалась такой уж отвратительной.

— Подожди, Кёя. Вчера я пытался поговорить с Верде, он ни в какую не соглашается оставить Мукуро у себя. Исследовать его он хочет, но на расстоянии. С Тсуной я пока не говорил, ему не до этого, но…

Хибари покачал головой.

— Этот вопрос решён. Он летит со мной в Японию. Организуй частный рейс с проверенным пилотом к полудню. И ещё в Японии мне нужен будет человек, с которым Верде согласится работать. На таком большом расстоянии у него одного вряд ли что-то путное выйдет, а мне бы хотелось разобраться с этой проблемой как можно быстрее.

Дино даже рот приоткрыл в удивлении, в мгновение став похожим на свою неуклюжую ипостась. Хибари сделал глубокий вдох, прикрыл глаза в ожидании реакции.

— Считай, что уже всё готово, — улыбнулся Дино и быстрым шагом направился вглубь коридора. Даже не стал возмущаться тем, что им откровенно манипулировали.

С каждым разом это забавляло всё меньше: Дино чего-то добивался от Хибари, тот упрямился, а потом давал поблажку, и Дино кидал к его ногам целый мир. И с каждым разом вариантов, почему это происходило, становилось всё меньше. Мукуро когда-то предположил кое-что совсем дурное, о чём и вспоминать неприятно и странно, но в его предположение верилось всё сильнее.

Хибари проводил взглядом Каваллоне и вернулся в комнату. Мукуро уже проснулся и сидел на кровати, вытянув перед собой длинные — бесконечно длинные — ноги и увлечённо рассматривал их. Или же делал вид, что рассматривал, что вероятнее. Комната всё ещё освещалась лишь ночником, и этого было достаточно. Хибари ненадолго зашёл в ванную, умылся, решив, что до дома душ как-нибудь потерпит.

Острые плечи Мукуро дрогнули, он чуть поднял голову. И глядя на Хибари исподлобья, приоткрыл рот, но был остановлен жестом.

— Меня зовут Хибари Кёя, — по-итальянски представился он и ощутил какое-то странное горькое чувство. В их первую встречу Мукуро уже прекрасно знал, кто он такой. — Доверять мне или нет — дело твоё, но лично я выбора не предоставляю. Я не имею никакого отношения к Эстранео, я не провожу опытов над детьми. И я не причиняю зла тем, кто следует моим правилам. Понимаешь меня?

Мукуро чуть хмурился, когда Хибари говорил о выборе. Мукуро закусил губу, когда услышал фамилию своих мучителей. Мукуро шумно сглотнул, когда речь зашла о правилах.

— Понимаю, — прошелестел он, кивая.

— Отлично. Правила просты — ты меня во всём слушаешься, а я делаю так, чтобы вчерашний кошмар не повторился.

— Это был не кошмар, это было по-настоящему, — вдруг громче сказал Мукуро. В его проклятом глазу заплясали опасные огоньки. Волноваться ему определённо не следовало.

Хибари сел рядом с ним, хотел было поправить сбившуюся простынь, но почему-то обратил внимание на правую руку Мукуро. Было непривычно видеть его без перчаток, конечно, но взволновало Хибари другое. На указательном и среднем пальцах у Мукуро белели то ли шрамы, то ли ожоги от колец. При нём ведь не было никаких колец или коробочек, кроме атрибута Вонголы — серьги Тумана, которые, к слову, он носил исключительно редко, чаще доверяя эту силу Курому. Даже трезубец исчез бесследно, хотя это вообще какая-то особенная магия Рокудо Мукуро, разгадать секрет которой Хибари так и не сподобился.

— Знаю, что по-настоящему. Уж я-то знаю.

В этот момент Хибари впервые всерьёз задумался о том, что Мукуро мог и не справиться. Если его силы выйдут из-под контроля, он умрёт. Ещё и прихватит кого-нибудь с собой. Это с «нормальным» Мукуро всё было так просто, когда они играли в смертельные игры, не придавая им особого значения. Просто Хибари знал, что Мукуро со смертью в почти родственных отношениях, а Мукуро знал, что Хибари ни за что не сдастся.

Теперь же в теле чудовища несмышлёный, замученный ребёнок.

— Тот доктор… — промямлил Мукуро, прервав поток невесёлых мыслей. — Он хороший. Он ушёл?

— Нет. Это его дом. Зачем он тебе?

Мукуро как-то смутился, сгорбился, подтянув ноги к себе, но под взглядом Хибари не выдержал:

— Он кормил меня. И всякое такое.

Хибари чуть не шлёпнул себя по лбу. Беря на себя ответственность за этого ребёнка, он как-то совсем потерял из виду то, что это действительно ребёнок. Так он ещё и не знаком толком с нормальным миром, видел белые стены да людей в белых халатах.

— Пойдём, — сказал Хибари и поднялся с постели.

Мукуро с некоторой опаской проследовал за ним до ванной, где и получил ворох ценных сведений. О том, как правильно умываться, как пользоваться туалетом. Судя по всему, Верде особо не заморачивался, предоставив Мукуро самому себе. Чуть посомневавшись, Хибари взял в руки бритву, внимательно пригляделся к лицу Мукуро и тут же её отложил. Он ведь никогда не видел его даже с намёком на щетину, да и не задумывался над этим никогда. А теперь вспомнились и безволосые ноги, и грудь.

Как ни крути, со стороны всё это выглядело категорически неправильно. И Хибари стоило немалых усилий, чтобы сохранить лицо и не засмущать Мукуро вконец. Всё-таки в его нынешнем возрасте дети уже кое-что понимают. Напоследок, когда все водные процедуры были закончены, а Мукуро не без помощи переоделся в чистый костюм, любезно предоставленный Каваллоне, Хибари наложил на его правый глаз повязку из бинта, найденного в аптечке. Вышло вполне прилично, да и сам Мукуро признался, что так ему спокойнее.

Мукуро послушно выполнял все приказы Хибари, хотя и дёргался от его прикосновений, его голоса, прятал взгляд — насколько это вообще было возможно при их разнице в росте. Ужасно сутулился. Был таким непохожим на себя, но хотя бы больше не впадал в истерики.

На кухне их уже поджидал Верде. Он как раз готовил завтрак и заваривал себе кофе, что-то напевая себе под нос, и, обернувшись к Хибари, как-то нехорошо ухмыльнулся.

— Оставь свои идиотские комментарии при себе, — холодно и по-японски произнёс Хибари, заранее предупреждая всевозможные остроумные шуточки профессора. Мукуро за его спиной вздрогнул.

— Может, мне ещё и свой гениальный ум при себе оставить, а? Решил всю жизнь в няньках проходить? — Верде медленно отпил из кружки. Стёкла его очков мгновенно запотели, пряча бесконечное злорадство в его глазах. Хибари сжал челюсти. — Доброе утро.

Хибари прошёл вперёд, указал Мукуро на стул.

— Каваллоне уже говорил с тобой? — продолжив с Верде, он поставил на стол перед Мукуро чашку с чаем и тарелку с оладьями и джемом. О вкусовых предпочтениях взрослого иллюзиониста он кое-что знал, но вот с ребёнком приходилось действовать наугад. Да и всё равно выбора большого не было.

— Да. Есть у меня человек на примете. Как раз сейчас в Японию приехал по делам. Голова у него варит, хоть и не по части психиатрии… Но, если нужно, и эту область освоит. Догадываешься, о ком я?

— Хм, знаю одного сопляка. Вот только он без слова Савады и не шевельнётся. Ирие Шоичи.

Верде засмеялся в голос.

— Я уговорил его не делиться информацией с боссом. Пока что. Привёл пару весомых аргументов. Например, твоё участие в этом сомнительном предприятии, — чуть тише добавил профессор. Он перевёл взгляд на Мукуро и, улыбнувшись чуть добрее, кинул тому полотенце. Каким-то непостижимым образом он умудрился измазать лицо в джеме всего за пару минут, пока Хибари на него не смотрел. — Такой милашка, да? И следа от той смертоносной ауры не осталось. А вот ты еле сдерживаешься.

Мукуро насупился, но вытерся тщательно. Вот только волосы ему явно мешали. Хибари заправил длинные пряди ему за уши и тут же предупреждающе рявкнул на Верде:

— Заткнись. Он должен покинуть Италию в приличном виде.

Профессор наигранно вздохнул и, подмигнув Мукуро, пододвинул ему вазочку с конфетами. Хибари сощурился неодобрительно, ожидая чего угодно, но не вопросительного взгляда ребёнка. Мукуро спрашивал у него разрешения. Мукуро принял его и доверился. Хибари такое прилежное послушание вдруг разонравилось. С этим человеком, в каком бы возрасте он ни был, расслабляться было совершенно нельзя.

После завтрака Мукуро даже поблагодарил за еду, но сделал это так тихо и жалко, что Хибари чуть не вскипел. Вовремя его остановил Верде, отвёл в сторонку, чтобы сообщить о прибытии автомобиля, который отвезёт их на частный аэропорт, всучил баночку с таблетками-подавителями и коробочку с серьгами Мукуро, а заодно добавил:

— Если вся эта чехарда с трупами была затеяна ради него, то тебе стоит быть настороже. Мукуро, конечно, тот ещё ублюдок, но мне нравится с ним работать. Береги его, что ли.

Хибари только фыркнул в ответ. Вот ещё, и без непрошенных советов справится. Только самому себе он признавался, что ночью он пошёл за Мукуро не из-за возможности не проснуться. Да и тащить к себе домой бы не стал, просто потому что с Рокудо Мукуро случилась очередная странность. Беспомощный Мукуро представлял собой серьёзную угрозу, а ещё… В этом Хибари признавался уже неохотнее, но, как и сказал Верде, он и вправду оказался довольно забавным ребёнком, когда не ревел. Чего только стоило его умилительное отчаяние, когда он не сумел справиться со шнуровкой на ботинках.

За рулём автомобиля сидел Ромарио, будто бы постаревший лет на десять за последние пару суток. Он вежливо открыл перед Мукуро дверь, а тот пялился на него несколько секунд, не понимая, чего от него хотят. У Хибари даже раздражение куда-то испарилось, настолько ситуация была комичной. Не только в тот момент, а в принципе. Если у них удастся вернуть нормального Мукуро, он ему это до конца жизни будет припоминать. А пока приходилось с ним нянчиться.

Хибари утянул Мукуро в салон, пристегнул его и велел сидеть тихо. От Ромарио он узнал чуть больше подробностей о расследовании. О том, что Вонгола в тупике, что Савада на пару с Хаято устроил всем мало-мальски причастным допрос с пристрастием. И что Дино всё ещё копал под Мукуро. Втайне, конечно, от остальных, но всё же. Почему-то Хибари воспринимал его подозрения на свой счёт. Будто Дино упрекал его в доверчивости и хотел раскрыть глаза на Рокудо, но как-то поздно он спохватился. Хибари уже по горло увяз в этом болоте.

Им предстояло провести в дороге не меньше часа. Мукуро со всей присущей ребёнку неловкостью старался не шуметь, но любопытства своего не скрывал. Увлечённо рассматривал проносившиеся за окном пейзажи, не закрывая рта от удивления. Было заметно — его так и подмывало задать тысячу вопросов, но каменное выражение лица Хибари останавливало и заставляло вновь обратиться к окну. Хибари невольно вспомнил путешествие в будущее ради очередного спасения мира, в которое его втянули против его воли. И взрослого Мукуро, оказавшегося к нему совершенно равнодушным. Это задело тогда. Зато в этом времени они до сих пор с завидным упорством действовали друг другу на нервы и получали от этого удовольствие.

На поверхности океана царил обманчивый штиль.

Ромарио подъехал сразу к самолёту на взлётную полосу. Хибари вышел из автомобиля первым. Небо, ещё пару дней назад обрушившее дожди на итальянские земли, до сих пор не прояснилось. Прикрыв глаза, Хибари вдохнул прохладный воздух полной грудью. Он прощался с Италией и испытывал облегчение.

Мукуро подошёл к нему со спины и несмело потянул за рукав.

— Это ведь самолёт, да? — спросил он тихо. Хибари кивнул, слегка удивившись его знаниям.

— А куда?..

— Домой, — коротко ответил Хибари и, взяв Мукуро за локоть, повёл его к трапу.

У входа в салон их уже поджидал человек Каваллоне. И как бы Хибари ни хотел, избавиться от этого мрачного, вооружённого до зубов парня было практически невозможно, иначе Дино сделает всё, чтобы задержать рейс. Миловидная стюардесса провела инструктаж — начала бодро, с ослепительной улыбкой, но вскоре поняла, что её старания никому даром не нужны. Хибари поначалу сверлил её холодным взглядом, а потом и вовсе пожал плечами и направился к сиденьям в левом ряду, не отпуская при этом Мукуро от себя ни на шаг. Ромарио быстро переговорил о чём-то с женщиной и охранником и вернулся в машину, попрощавшись перед этим и с Хибари, и с Мукуро.

Долгие путешествия выматывали. Особенно, когда приходилось по несколько часов находиться в замкнутом пространстве, не имея возможности толком размяться. Хибари вообще бы не летал в Италию, и каждый раз задавался вопросом, а какого, собственно, чёрта? Каваллоне и Реборн приноровились заманивать его в свои делишки ещё в то время, когда Хибари учился в средней школе. И после каждого такого совместного приключения Хибари испытывал смешанные чувства. Он мог стать сильнее, мог от души подраться, что случалось исключительно редко, а мог и вовсе остаться с задетой гордостью. Встречи с Мукуро были иными.

Всё то время, пока самолёт набирал нужную высоту, Мукуро сидел тихо, даже в иллюминатор заглядывать будто стеснялся, но потом осмелел, хотя всё равно поглядывал на Хибари. В его синем глазу плескался океан — почти такой же. С такими же опасными тварями в глубине. Только сейчас в этих мутных водах объявлена угроза цунами — после такого-то землетрясения.

Встреч с Мукуро всегда было мало. В спарринге он никогда не жалел Хибари, что выгодно отличало его от Каваллоне. И был не прочь развлечься более мирными способами. Этому проклятому иллюзионисту достаточно было одного взгляда, одной полуулыбки, да даже одного лишь присутствия, чтобы вызвать желание. И это желание ещё никогда не оставляло после себя горькое послевкусие разочарования. Просто хотелось большего, всегда хотелось, потому что Мукуро уходил. Обычно, когда Хибари спал или занимался какими-то своими делами. Мукуро никогда не прощался и редко оставлял что-то памятное, если не считать синяков, царапин и той истории с лепестками роз.

От способностей Мукуро кровь бурлила, а мозг переклинивало, потому что он неправильный, иррациональный, не поддающийся объяснению и невозмутимый. Он — идеальный соперник, и он достоин, чтобы по нему скучать. Глядя на нынешнего Мукуро, на эту совершенно непохожую на него характером оболочку, Хибари сожалел о многом. Просто представив, что его лучший враг никогда не вернётся, он ощутил нечто, похожее на скорбь.

Примерно через пару часов полёта Мукуро надоело пялиться в иллюминатор и он уснул, развалившись в неудобной позе. Хибари позвал стюардессу и укрыл Мукуро принесённым ею пледом, а сам отсел на другую сторону, чтобы видеть его, но не ощущать.

Он мог бы тоже поспать, но расслабиться рядом со спящим и непредсказуемым Мукуро не получалось. Мог бы поработать, поизучать скачанные на смартфон материалы дела Сатро, но взгляд всё время косился влево. Хибари умел заставлять себя, но сейчас в этом не было никакого смысла. Он не сопротивлялся, просто плыл по течению, вслушиваясь в тихое сопение, нарушавшее тишину, и ждал. Может быть, даже чуда.

В Нарита их встретил Кусакабе, и путешествие продолжилось. До Намимори они добрались довольно-таки быстро, по крайней мере, чаша терпения Хибари не успела наполниться даже до середины. Тетсу не задавал глупых вопросов, он вообще старался молчать — умный парень, успел изучить своего босса и знал, когда к нему лучше не лезть. Почти всегда. А Мукуро снова был занят изучением окружающего мира, только в этот раз с большей опаской. В самолёте он почему-то почти ничего не ел и пару раз робко спросил, как долго им ещё лететь. И иногда чесал кожу около бинта, словно его что-то беспокоило, но на вопросы отвечал, что всё в порядке.

— Кё-сан? — позвал его Тетсуя. Хибари встретился с ним взглядом в зеркале заднего вида. — С возвращением.

Они и правда находились у ворот поместья Хибари недалеко от храма Намимори. Хибари не было здесь всего несколько дней, а казалось, что целую вечность. Он уезжал отсюда с лёгким предчувствием обмана, но с надеждой на хорошее развлечение, а вернулся в смятении и с необычным трофеем.

Мукуро следовал за ним тенью. Не пытался сбежать или сделать что-то, что ему не разрешали. Зато успевал изучать незнакомую архитектуру, деревья и цветы. Почему-то Хибари пожалел, что сейчас не весна. Он хотел бы показать Мукуро это место именно весной, когда цветёт сакура, потому что именно ею переполнен его сад. Как-то так получалось, что Мукуро, «нормальный» Мукуро, бывал здесь в любое время года, кроме весны. Наверное, это далеко не совпадение.

Издалека послышалось чириканье, а через несколько секунд на плечо Хибари спикировал Хибёрд и запел любимую и единственную знакомую ему песенку. Хибари осторожно погладил птенца, тот приосанился, несколько раз выкрикнул имя хозяина и улетел прочь.

— Это твой друг? — робко, почти шёпотом спросил Мукуро. На него определённо давило незнакомое место и звук собственного голоса.

— Вроде того, — подтвердил Хибари. Мукуро хотел спросить что-то ещё, но медлил. — Ты тоже — вроде того.

На его губах промелькнула слабая улыбка. Счастливая, радостная, наивная улыбка. Мукуро никогда так не улыбался — с иронией, насмешкой, толикой презрения, в предвкушении или с едва скрываемой злостью, но не так. У него не было никогда такого искреннего блеска в глазах. Хибари поспешно отвернулся и пошёл к дому уже быстрее.

Тетсуя догнал их, когда они уже были внутри дома. Мукуро послушно последовал примеру Хибари, сняв уличную обувь, хотя поставить её так же аккуратно у него не вышло.

— Кё-сан, прикажете подать ужин?

— Да, на двоих. И ещё, Тетсу, приготовь комнату для гостя. Рядом с моей. — Сначала Хибари сомневался, стоило ли вообще посвящать помощника в случившееся с Мукуро, но теперь не без раздражения понимал, что если и справится без Тетсу, то без жертв не обойдётся. — Насчёт этого… Я бы хотел, чтобы ты следил за ним.

— Вы подозреваете?..

Мукуро не понимал японского, поэтому даже не пытался прислушиваться к их разговору. Просто шёл следом по длинному коридору и пытался заглянуть в каждую из встреченных комнат. Вынюхивал территорию, как любопытный зверёк.

— Нет, дело не в этом. Ему сейчас около шести лет, хоть внешне он и не изменился. Не спрашивай, как это вышло, я не знаю. Он опасен, поэтому будь осторожен. И не надо ведь предупреждать, что рассказывать об этом никому не стоит? — Лицо Тетсу мгновенно стало серьёзным, удивление сошло на нет. — Ты будешь не просто следить за этим ребёнком, но и…

Хибари запнулся, снова подумав о том, как же это всё неправильно.

— Я должен позаботиться о Мукуро, — кивнул Тетсуя с усмешкой. Он любил детей и умел с ними обращаться, но всё-таки этот ребёнок довольно необычный.

— Да. Пока Верде и Ирие не выяснят, что с ним и как это исправить. И насчёт ужина… Покорми сейчас Мукуро чем-нибудь, у меня ещё есть дела, — вдруг передумал Хибари. Ему отчаянно хотелось оказаться подальше от Мукуро, в одиночестве, наедине с собой. Теперь, когда можно было снять с себя ответственность за него, хотя бы на время.

Хибари представил Тетсую Мукуро, взял с него слово слушаться помощника. Мукуро не скрывал подозрения во взгляде — да он вообще ничего не умел скрывать — и всё же последовал за Тетсу. А Хибари направился в свою часть дома.

Приняв душ и переодевшись, он проверил телефон. Никаких новостей от Верде или Каваллоне. Это было предсказуемо, вряд ли проблему можно было решить так быстро, но Хибари всё равно послал им пару сообщений с угрозами. Дино ответил почти сразу:

«Спасибо, что отписался по приезде. Всё в порядке?»

Хибари отвечать не стал, а короткую переписку нервно стёр.

Прошло около часа, когда Хибари покинул комнату. В голове царил относительный порядок, недолгая медитация помогла отвязаться от ненужных мыслей и воспоминаний. Он и правда слишком много думал о Мукуро и времени, проведённом с ним, что только усугубляло ситуацию. Тетсу и Мукуро нашлись в комнате с личной коллекцией оружия Хибари. Хоть он и предпочитал тонфа, но некоторую слабость к древним японским клинкам питал. В отличие от модного нынче оружия из пламени посмертной воли у катан с многолетним кровавым прошлым было какое-то особенное очарование.

Кусакабе неплохо знал итальянский, во многом благодаря влиянию Хибари, поэтому свободно общался с Мукуро. Увлечённо рассказывал о каждом клинке, а Мукуро впитывал каждое слово и порывался всё потрогать. К счастью Тетсу, Хибари вовремя появился и пресёк попытки Мукуро уговорить разрешить ему это.

Близилась ночь. А в доме Хибари существовал свой распорядок, даже те женщины, что прислуживали здесь, ложились спать вовремя и не смели шататься по дому в неположенное время. Мукуро с неохотой пошёл в ванную с Тетсу, а уже минут через пятнадцать, умытый и переодетый в юкату, настороженно изучал выделенную ему комнату. Она была похожа на покои Хибари — тот же традиционный японский стиль с европейскими вкраплениями, только размерами поменьше. Пол устлан татами, вместо стен — тонкие бумажные перегородки с простыми рисунками, вместо футона стояла кровать на низких столбиках, а около неё располагалась тумба с лампой. Хибари не так уж часто здесь бывал, пропадая обычно где-нибудь на японских или итальянских базах, но дом любил за простоту и умиротворяющую атмосферу. А ещё здесь установлена современная система отопления и красивый сад.

Мукуро проявил небывалую самостоятельность и приоткрыл сёдзи, впуская прохладный воздух, огляделся, а потом повернулся с каким-то озадаченным видом.

— Что-то не так?

Мукуро резко покачал головой.

— Если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты говоришь мне об этом.

— Я ведь могу уйти, — после недолгого молчания неуверенно сказал Мукуро и кивнул на выход во внутренний двор.

— Ты в чужой стране. Не знаешь языка, не знаешь никого, кроме меня. И внутри тебя чудовищная сила. Сбежишь — умрёшь.

Мукуро резко закрыл сёдзи и замер. Стоял спиной к Хибари, ничего больше не говоря. Его плечи подрагивали. В тишине раздавалось сбивчивые вдохи. Хибари нахмурился. Не хотелось сейчас заниматься ревущим от отчаяния ребёнком. Он выглянул в коридор, чтобы позвать Тетсу, но вдруг ощутил тяжёлый запах болотной тины. Обернулся и едва успел зацепиться сознанием за реальность.

У ног Мукуро стелился туман. Слабенький, не такой, как прошлой ночью, но уже смертельно опасный. Расслабишься, попадёшься — и уже не выкарабкаешься из череды иллюзий. Хибари медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, подобрался к Мукуро, осторожно развернул к себе, положил ладони на щёки. На правой стороне его лица проступили тёмные пятна и тонкие трещинки, бинт светился синеватым пламенем. А левая отсырела от беззвучных слёз. В панике он безжалостно кусал губы, глуша рыдания.

— Смотри на меня. Дыши.

Мукуро вцепился в его рубашку мёртвой хваткой. Содрогался всем телом, но держался. Сильный, какой же он сильный, хоть и безнадёжно неправильный даже сейчас.

Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, туман отступал. Его холодные щёки потеплели и даже налились румянцем под ладонями Хибари.

— Научи. Как с этим… справляться, — тихо, но уверенно попросил Мукуро, когда всё закончилось. Он всё ещё не отпускал Хибари и не отстранялся от него, словно боялся снова сорваться.

В чём-то он ужасно напоминал Тсунаёши. Своей любознательностью, наивностью, целеустремлённостью и обречённостью. И этот его ясный взгляд… Просто Хибари привык к другому — к мутной поволоке, прищуру и озорным огонькам. Мукуро упрямо не разрывал зрительный контакт, а Хибари в этой игре в гляделки позорно проиграл.

Пожав плечами и ответив что-то неопределённое, он отстранился и поправил одежду. А потом достал из стенного шкафа футон и разложил его рядом с кроватью. Мукуро благодарно улыбнулся.


	4. День четвёртый. Морской снег

Утро выдалось туманным.

Хибари бродил по саду в мутной дымке, подолгу останавливаясь то у водоёма с карпами, то под кронами клёнов. Он любовался природой и чувствовал себя здесь гораздо спокойнее и увереннее, чем там, в доме, рядом с причиной неважного самочувствия. Мукуро всю ночь мирно посапывал буквально в метре от него, не догадываясь, что за ним пристально следят. Хибари говорил себе, что просто не доверяет.

Достичь душевной гармонии никак не удавалось. В иной ситуации Хибари мог бы закрыться на весь день в тренировочном зале, но сейчас не ощущал в себе достаточно сил для этого. Ночью, всматриваясь в острые черты лица Мукуро, он почему-то вспомнил собственное детство, наверное, потому и отправился в сад.

Отсюда, с правой стороны пруда, виднелся чайный домик — почти точная копия чайного домика в родительском доме. Хибари часто прятался там, уединялся, вдыхал благовония и много читал. До младшей школы он видел других детей лишь издалека, но никогда не испытывал желания к ним присоединиться. С детства его окружали одни взрослые — учили, воспитывали быть себе подобным. Только мать, эта кроткая женщина с тихим голосом, вела себя с Хибари как с ребёнком. Она втайне от мужа водила его в зоопарки и на ярмарки — но только в те часы, когда там почти никого не было из посетителей. Она тоже избегала толпы, но не потому что не любила, как Хибари, она боялась, испытывала настоящую панику, и Хибари приходилось уводить её за руку. Тогда он не понимал слабости матери, а слова отца приучили думать, что с ней происходило что-то постыдное.

Когда матери не стало, Хибари переехал в Намимори. Он думал, что это из-за его слёз на похоронах, считал, что заслужил это наказание за проявление эмоций и отвратительное детское поведение. Надеялся, что это временно. К отцу он так и не вернулся, выбрав своим домом Намимори.

Он смотрел в сторону чайного домика, окружённого багряной листвой, и уже почти решился пойти туда, окунуться в воспоминания, захлебнуться в дурманящих благовониях, как кто-то позвал его. Хибари обернулся. Со стороны дома к нему приближался Ирие Шоичи, о встрече с которым Хибари каким-то образом позабыл. Впереди него летел Хибёрд, выкрикивая имя Хибари и отрывки гимна средней Намимори. Притих, только когда устроился на ветке.

Ирие неуклюже шёл по дорожке из камней с таким глупым выражением лица, что даже настроение что-нибудь поколотить куда-то испарилось, уступив место тлеющему раздражению. Ирие был одет в какую-то яркую кофту и драные джинсы, а на голове у него вместо причёски было рыжее воронье гнездо. Своим внешним видом он оскорблял это место и взор Хибари. Даже Мукуро в юношеском возрасте одевался эстетически удовлетворительно и не настолько безвкусно. А в последнее время и вовсе предпочитал некую смесь строгого стиля с пижонским.

— Вас нелегко было найти, Хибари-сан, — нервно посмеиваясь сказал Ирие. — В доме меня встретил Кусакабе-сан, но он куда-то торопился, поэтому показал лишь направление, и я заблудился. Больше получаса тут бродил, но не могу сказать, что чем-то недоволен. Тут красиво. Знаете, я ужасно соскучился по Японии!

Насколько Хибари знал, Ирие учился в Америке, но периодически срывался с места по просьбе Савады или, конечно же, Бьякурана, с которым умудрился подружиться, несмотря на произошедшее в альтернативном будущем.

— Я не люблю пустую болтовню, — прервал Хибари жаркую речь Ирие о японской домашней кухне. — Перейдём к делу. Что тебе удалось выяснить?

— А, ну, Хибари-сан, — стушевался Ирие, но прокашлявшись, тут же превратился из болтливого мальчишки в серьёзного учёного. — Я бы хотел пообщаться с Рокудо Мукуро.

— Нет. Это невозможно.

— Почему? Это ведь поможет лучше разобраться в случившемся!

— Нет, — повторил Хибари. — Работай на расстоянии. Если понадобятся какие-то особенные данные, свяжешься со мной. По возможности я их предоставлю, но к Рокудо ты не приблизишься.

— Это, как минимум, нерационально, — пробубнил Ирие. Хибари одарил его тяжёлым взглядом. — Я попробую. Ладно. Я проанализировал данные, предоставленные профессором Верде. Его догадка подтвердилась. Этот всплеск Пламени принадлежал самому Мукуро, но… Оно словно было неправильно выпущено. Без какого-либо контроля, концентрации. Обычно обладатели Пламени Тумана так не поступают. Их Пламя очень ценное, им не присуща хаотичность…

Хибари усмехнулся. Хаос — это ведь как раз про Мукуро.

— Допустим, я не удивлён. И без каких-либо анализов догадался, что это было его Пламя. Вопрос в другом: оно было вызвано самим Рокудо или кто-то помог?

— Это уже сложнее. На территории усадьбы Сатро находилось слишком много людей, чтобы выявить кого-нибудь подозрительного. Пока мы можем лишь наблюдать за Мукуро и расследовать убийства. Насколько мне известно, Вонгола и CEDEF объединили силы, но ничего особенного до сих пор не обнаружили. Все версии провалились. Эти люди совершили ужасное преступление будто бы без какой-либо цели.

— И совсем никаких зацепок?

— Нет.

Значит, Дино не стал пока распространяться о своих подозрениях. Уже неплохо, но вряд ли он вот так просто оставил бы навязчивую идею обвинить во всём Мукуро.

— Сейчас тела погибших, в том числе и преступников, находятся в частном морге во Флоренции. Под пристальным присмотром Вонголы специалисты выдадут подробные отчёты в кратчайшие сроки. Тсунаёши-кун хотел бы, чтобы вы тоже на них взглянули.

— А что насчёт мнения Альянса?

Ирие замялся.

— Доны семей Альянса пока придерживаются нейтральной позиции и не вмешиваются.

— Всё ещё не доверяют? — задумчиво произнёс Хибари, обращаясь скорее к себе, нежели к Ирие. — Ждут, когда организатор бойни будет найден, и тогда предъявят на него права? Или же втайне проводят собственное расследование. Саваде стоит внимательнее присмотреться к собственному окружению. Сейчас он в самом эпицентре. Лёгкая мишень.

— Тсунаёши-кун хорошо защищён, если вы об этом. Однако… я передам ему ваши слова.

— Да, кстати. Ты передашь лишь то, что не касается проблемы Рокудо. Допустим, он поехал со мной в Японию, чтобы решить давний спор. А насчёт его шайки… Он редко с ними связывается напрямую и не отчитывается о своих действиях, Докуро сейчас и вовсе где-то в Штатах, так что проблем возникнуть не должно. Если, конечно, вся эта ситуация не затянется.

Отведя взгляд, Ирие усмехнулся, почесал лохматую макушку.

— О причинах, по которым вы хотите скрыть эту историю, я так понимаю, спрашивать не стоит?

— Правильно понимаешь.

— Я согласен. Но лишь до тех пор, пока это не коснётся интересов дона Вонголы лично. 

— Резонно, — кивнул Хибари. — Но в таком случае я буду действовать по своим правилам и согласно своим убеждениям.

— Хибари-сан! — возмущённо воскликнул Ирие. — Это же шантаж!

— Делай свою работу. Я хорошо заплачу, если сумеешь вернуть Мукуро в прежнее состояние или хотя бы выяснить причины. Чтобы успокоить совесть, держи в голове, что он тоже один из Хранителей. Один из тех, кому Савада безгранично доверяет.

Ирие повернулся к Хибари боком и уставился куда-то вдаль, в сплетение кленовых листьев. Он сомневался, рассчитывал возможные варианты, размышлял о своей участи. Меньше всего в жизни он хотел предавать босса, но Хибари знал, что будет пострашнее и десятка Савад, поэтому был уверен, что Ирие сделает правильный выбор. Да и в случае огласки он мало что терял, просто не хотел вмешательства со стороны.

— Я не боюсь угроз. Но обещаю, что в любом случае сначала обговорю результаты исследования с вами. И с Мукуро, конечно, если удастся помочь ему.

Лёгкая улыбка тронула губы Хибари. В целом, такой ответ его устраивал. Он и не ожидал, что Ирие подчинится ему в полной мере, зато оставлял шанс на своевременное устранение нежелательных данных. Ситуация всё ещё была полна загадок, но в случае с Мукуро нельзя небрежно относиться даже к наиболее бредовым версиям. Дино на самом деле поступал правильно, но Хибари его действия были неприятны.

— Я буду работать неподалёку, в родительском доме, — на прощание сообщил Ирие. — И завтра, пожалуйста, приготовьте наиболее подробный отчёт о поведении Мукуро.

— Скажу Кусакабе заняться этим.

Хибари прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть больше неуклюжую походку Ирие. Хибёрд спикировал с ветки на его плечо и начал увлечённо чистить пёрышки. Кленовые листья шелестели на ветру, а в воздухе едва различался запах болотной тины и лотосов. Воображение живо нарисовало дом с его пустыми комнатами и расписанными фусума. Полутьму и плавно двигающиеся в ней тени. Узкие ладони с длинными пальцами и бледными шрамами на них.

Хибари резко тряхнул головой, потревожив Хибёрда. Тот со звонким чириканьем вспорхнул с его плеча и закружил над головой.

— Хибари? — прочирикал он, словно спрашивая, что случилось. Точно ответа на этот вопрос у Хибари не было.

Он вернулся в дом, хотел было уединиться в кабинете, но завернул в гостевую комнату. Мукуро там не оказалось. Сёдзи были распахнуты настежь, лучи тусклого солнца застыли в воздухе, лёгкой дымкой ложились на пол и стены. С энгавы доносилась какая-то возня. Хибари выглянул наружу.

Мукуро сидел на дощатом полу с босыми ногами. Полы его юкаты разметались. Из хвоста выбились прядки. А на руках у него сидел большой дымчатый кот. Мукуро осторожно гладил его по голове и спине, неотрывно следя за тем, как он выгибается и подставляется ласкам.

К узким ладоням вернулась изящность движений, но выражение лица Мукуро всё ещё сильно отличалось от привычного. Хибари, чьё присутствие до сих пор оставалось незамеченным, тихо кашлянул. Мукуро вздрогнул и резко поднял голову, а кот легонько куснул его за палец.

— Он сам пришёл. Бродил тут… голодный, наверное, — пробубнил Мукуро в своё оправдание. — Я хотел покормить его, но никого из взрослых не нашёл.

— А если он больной и заразный?

— Нет. Он хороший. — В благодарность кот коротко лизнул Мукуро в середину ладони, вызвав у Хибари какое-то странное и неприятное чувство, а потом протяжно мяукнул. — Они держали их в клетках, не разрешали трогать… Никогда не урчали, только шипели…

Он опустил голову, пряча взгляд, сказал что-то ещё, но тихо и неразборчиво. Продолжал гладить кота грубее, будто машинально и будто позабыв о Хибари.

Мукуро никогда не говорил о прошлом, а когда кто-то пытался вывести его на эту тему, поддеть или спровоцировать, то игнорировал все нападки с завидным спокойствием. Словно всё это случилось не с ним, а с кем-то другим. Тогда Хибари даже не задумывался, насколько всё было плохо, просто не обращал особого внимания, теперь же в памяти всплывали огоньки ненависти в колдовских глазах, подрагивающие уголки губ, неестественно прямая спина. Мукуро неосознанно подавал сигналы каждый раз, а Хибари не замечал.

— Сиди здесь, — тяжело вздохнул Хибари, — и жди меня. Животное в дом не пускай.

Он сходил на кухню и принёс оттуда немного молока и кошачий корм. Вообще-то Хибари нередко подкармливал бродячих кошек и порой помогал пристроить их, но сам животных не держал. Исключением стали Хибёрд и Ролл, которые практически не требовали ухода и внимания.

Хибари не стал кормить кота сам, а передал блюдца Мукуро. Кот быстро учуял вкусное, начал громко мяукать, суетиться и лезть под руку. Мукуро аккуратно отставил блюдца на пол рядом с собой и молча наблюдал. В тишине раздавалось мерное урчание и чавканье.

— Он не может здесь остаться, — как можно строже произнёс Хибари, когда кот наелся и принялся деловито вылизывать себя. Мукуро с горестным видом кивнул. — Но если придёт снова, я не прогоню. Назови его как-нибудь.

Мукуро чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. В не скрытом повязкой глазу Хибари видел удивление, благодарность и какое-то совершенно не подходящее ситуации счастье. Он ведь всего лишь разрешил подкармливать бродячее животное…

— Назвать? — переспросил Мукуро и перевёл взгляд на кота. Нахмурился, задумавшись, и прикусил губу, а потом — Хибари мог поклясться — быстро облизал её кончиком языка. — Ну, наверное… Кот?

Хибари скептично выгнул бровь. Он слишком многого ожидал от шестилетнего мальчишки с пока что скудно развитой фантазией, но уговаривать придумать другое имя не стал.

Кот выгнулся, обошёл Мукуро, потёрся о его спину, но снова на руки взять себя не позволил. Вдалеке, в кустарниках, раздался какой-то шум, и Кот бросился туда. Мукуро с грустью проводил его.

— Кошки не отличаются верностью, — слегка улыбнувшись, сказал Хибари. — Но, скорее всего, он вернётся, когда проголодается.

Мукуро заметно повеселел. Хибари плавно опустился на пол прямо напротив него, поправил юкату и пригладил растрепавшуюся чёлку. Он понятия не имел, как обращаться с настолько травмированным ребёнком, поэтому проявлял несвойственную нежность и заботу. И испытывал противоречивые чувства, потому что перед ним всё ещё сидел Мукуро, эта красивая язва и невозмутимая дрянь.

— Чтобы не видеть больше кошмары, ты должен контролировать себя, — сказал Хибари. Он явно не годился для роли учителя иллюзиониста, но кое-что из уроков самого Мукуро помнил.

— Это как? — чуть наклонив голову вбок, спросил Мукуро.

— Тебе было страшно, помнишь? — Мукуро шумно сглотнул. — Но ты успокоился. Почему?

— Ты был рядом.

— Но почему именно я? Если бы рядом был Тетсуя или Верде, ты бы смог взять себя в руки?

— Не знаю… нет, не смог бы.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Мукуро медленно кивнул.

— Когда тебе станет страшно, подумай о том, что тебе важно. Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе важно?

— Это то, что я люблю?

Хибари поморщился. Это не совсем то, что он имел в виду, но если так проще, то смысла объяснять по-другому не было.

— Ты, Кот, конфеты… — начал перечислять Мукуро, но быстро сдулся.

— Негусто. А родители? — зачем-то спросил Хибари и тут же прикусил себе язык. В буквальном смысле.

— Мама ушла, — после пары минут тягучего молчания мрачно ответил Мукуро. Допытываться до подробностей казалось чем-то запредельно неприличным, да и не хотелось знать о Мукуро ничего такого. Это было уже слишком. — Так мне надо думать о тебе?..

Хибари на мгновение смутился. Умом он понимал, что шестилетний ребёнок не способен до конца правильно выражать свои мысли и улавливать нюансы, но сердце всё равно предательски пропускало удары, а во рту пересохло. Он взял Мукуро за руку и крепко сжал её.

— Закрой глаза. И хорошенько запомни то, что чувствуешь сейчас.

Мукуро зажмурился, но вскоре его лицо разгладилось, губы едва приоткрылись. Он положил вторую ладонь на руку Хибари и принялся её изучать: проводил кончиками пальцев по выступающим венам, кольцам и костяшкам, огладил запястье невесомым касанием, а потом просто накрыл сверху, нагнетая приятное тепло.

Завороженный этими прикосновениями, Хибари затаил дыхание. Океан внутри разверзся, словно уступая чему-то новому, неизведанному и неумолимому, хотя нечто отдалённо похожее Хибари уже испытывал — когда Мукуро учил его пользоваться Пламенем Тумана. Он тоже закрывал ему глаза и в первую очередь заставил забыть о своём присутствии. Это было сложнее всего — тонуть в терпкой горечи, кожей ощущать его, слышать глубокое, размеренное дыхание и внушать себе, что ничего этого нет. Когда у Хибари получилось, то концентрироваться на иллюзиях стало гораздо легче. Тогда он впервые осознал, насколько между ними всё… сложно. И тогда же он твёрдо решил не засорять этим всем мозги, потому что точно знал, что ответы на возникшие в тот вечер вопросы ему не понравятся.

Теперь все те ощущения вернулись оглушающей волной, поднимая со дна затаившуюся злость. Пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы внешне сохранить спокойствие и не сорваться. Дело не в том, что он боялся навредить Мукуро, стыднее было признаться себе.

— Ты пахнешь совсем не так, как другие взрослые, — открыв глаза, сказал Мукуро.

— И как же? — сквозь зубы спросил Хибари.

— Не знаю, — Мукуро пожал плечами. — Но мне… особенно здесь… спокойно.

— Запомни и это чувство.

Хибари мягко убрал руку, поднялся. Вряд ли этой беседы хватит, чтобы усмирить чудовищ Шести Путей, но немного времени он выиграл, хоть и в ущерб своей гордости. Кулаки чесались, и он всерьёз жалел, что под боком не было Каваллоне.

Перед тем, как уйти, он всё-таки склонился над Мукуро и переуложил его растрепавшийся и бесивший своим неправильным видом хвост.

— У меня волосы, как у девчонки, — пробурчал Мукуро. — Почему?

Хибари и сам был не прочь узнать, с чего вдруг Мукуро взбрело в голову отращивать волосы и в этом времени. В альтернативном будущем хотя бы понятно — он там десять лет пробыл в колбе с водой, а парикмахеров среди Вендиче не водилось. Этими длинными и густыми прядями он только дразнил Хибари, особенно когда хлестал ими по лицу. Их хотелось намотать на кулак… и отнюдь не в драке.

— Потому что тебе идёт, — брякнул Хибари, так и не придумав ничего более подходящего. Хорошо, что Верде вовремя вытащил из его ушей многочисленные серьги в целях безопасности.

Мукуро вроде бы никак и не отреагировал, не найдя в его словах ничего странного. Или просто не понял. Он провёл пальцами по хвосту, перекинув часть волос себе на плечо безумно знакомым жестом, и потерял к ним интерес. Хибари наказал ему тренироваться в одиночестве, а сам наконец отправился в кабинет. Тут же за ним увязался прибывший Кусакабе.

Тетсу выглядел обеспокоенным, но заговорил только в кабинете и с разрешения Хибари.

— Кё-сан, я съездил на север города. Все поступившие оттуда жалобы связаны между собой. Две попытки изнасилования, мелкие кражи и одно нападение на лавку Фуджимото-сана. Помните, вы бывали у него летом с Мукуро…

Хибари жестом попросил его вернуться к делу, а сам устроился за столом и включил рабочий ноутбук, чтобы проверить почту. Два письма от Каваллоне отправились в папку «Прочитать позже».

— Поговорив с нашими людьми из полиции и получив полную информацию, я провёл собственное расследование и выяснил, что все эти преступления действительно совершались людьми из одной банды. Это группировка Ямады, насколько мне известно, они прибыли из Кокуё. У полиции пока нет доказательств, но…

— Разберёмся сами, — закончил за него Хибари. Беспорядки в Намимори случались редко, мало кто осмеливался покушаться на территорию Хибари, и в другое время он бы серьёзно взбесился, но сейчас был даже рад в какой-то степени. Наконец выпала возможность размяться и сбросить накопившуюся энергию и злость. — Ты нашёл место их обитания?

— Примерно на северо-западе, в районе заброшенной стройки. Там планировали построить спортивный комплекс, но финансирование проекта временно приостановили. Этот парень, их главарь, Ямада Коске, чуть ли не с малолетства живёт на улице. Раньше промышлял мелким хулиганством, но некоторое время назад был замечен с группой подозрительных лиц.

— Группой, — задумчиво повторил Хибари. Глупые травоядные, сбивающиеся в кучи, посягнули на спокойствие и порядок в его городе и заслуживали немедленного уничтожения. — Я навещу их. Стоит рассказать иногородним гостям о правилах Намимори.

Кокуё. Видимо, у них там совсем плохо с дисциплиной, ведь это далеко не первая встреча с тамошними преступниками. Хибари достал из сейфа браслет Облака Вонголы, там же, к слову, хранились серьги и разрядившийся телефон Мукуро. Не то чтобы он считал, что одними тонфа не справится, просто соскучился по Роллу.

Кусакабе передал ему карту памяти со всеми необходимыми данными и получил указание составить компанию Мукуро. И не мешаться под ногами. Хибари должен решить это дело самостоятельно и без лишних свидетелей.

Он переоделся в костюм и прицепил на рукав пиджака повязку Дисциплинарного Комитета. Это вызвало ностальгию. Вообще-то он давно не патрулировал город сам, доверяя это дело помощникам. Хибёрд догнал уже у ворот, но пришлось оставить его дома, не хотелось подвергать его опасности лишний раз и случайно задеть в пылу драки. А в том, что будет жарко, Хибари не сомневался. Он собирался повеселиться от души.

Первым делом он заглянул к старику Фуджимото. В этом месте они и правда бывали с Мукуро, зашли почти случайно, когда захотели перекусить после очередной изнуряющей драки, и в итоге посещали лавку при каждом удобном случае. Кормили вкусно, хозяин не задавал глупых вопросов и отличался необычайной учтивостью. Хибари не раз замечал одних и тех же людей, которых Фуджимото встречал с улыбкой, будто знал их уже много лет. Когда они с Мукуро пришли сюда во второй раз, то были встречены не менее радушно, несмотря на то, что слегка повздорили в прошлое посещение. Старик напоминал Хибари деда по материнской линии своей преданностью делу и открытостью. Даже Мукуро вступал с ним в беседы с искренней заинтересованностью, что вообще удивительно — Мукуро людям не доверял. Возможно, мороженое с кусочками фруктов и шоколадной крошкой его подкупило. Ещё они немного пили саке, что окончательно лишало Мукуро налёта высокомерия.

Со слов молодой женщины, стоявшей за прилавком, Хибари выяснил, что старик находился в больнице. Напавшие на лавку не успели особо ничего разгромить, но хозяину крепко досталось. По заверению врачей его жизни уже ничто не угрожало, но на работу он вернётся нескоро. Эта же женщина поведала, что знала Ямаду ещё со школы и что он сильно изменился. Будто связался с кем-то очень опасным. Она не произнесла этого слова вслух, но Хибари догадался — якудза. Этого ещё не хватало. Он огородил Намимори от стороннего влияния и по сути сам являлся местным якудза или, если угодно, мафией, хоть и не позволял никому себя так называть. Чужаков Хибари не любил, зато любил забивать их до смерти.

На территории недостроенного спортивного комплекса Хибари появился уже после заката. Он предпочёл пешую прогулку, потому и задержался. И пусть желание поскорее пустить по венам адреналин запредельно зашкаливало, он всё равно не спешил. Спешить ему явно было некуда.

В здании спортзала горел свет. Это было единственное более или менее отстроенное здание. По крайней мере, первый этаж выглядел прилично, хоть и представлял собой лишь голые стены. На втором вместо окон развевались на ветру куски полиэтилена. В остальном территория выглядела необитаемой: местами виднелись граффити, бытовой мусор и пустые бутылки, оставленные, скорее всего, какими-то бесстрашными и не слышавшими о дисциплинарном комитете подростками. Будка охранника пустовала. Хибари направился прямиком к спортзалу, но буквально в двух шагах от него почувствовал что-то. Холодок прошёлся по пояснице, руки крепче сжали рукоятки тонфа. Он обернулся. Никого. Только чёрный ворон сидел на заборе и как-то подозрительно смотрел на Хибари, сверкая глазами. Каркнув, он взмахнул крыльями и улетел в сумерки.

Хибари пожал плечами и подошёл к приоткрытой двери спортзала. Оттуда доносился гул голосов, пьяный смех, музыка. Заглянув внутрь, Хибари увидел группу людей, устроившихся посреди большого помещения с высоким потолком. Они распивали спиртное и беззаботно веселились. Среди них были девушки и скорее всего несовершеннолетние. Можно было подумать, что это мирная компания нарушителей, но в самом центре, на железной бочке, Хибари увидел виновника своего визита. Ямада, этот парень, увешанный железками по всему телу, с развязным видом что-то рассказывал своим соплеменникам. Смеялся. Размахивал бутылкой. Хибари стиснул челюсти. Браслет на его запястье занялся фиолетовым пламенем.

Множество игольчатых сфер начало заполнять помещение, преграждая пути к отступлению. Толпа запоздало запаниковала. Девушки истошно закричали, парни повскакивали со своих мест. Оглядывались, как встревоженные зверьки, высматривая хищника. Хибари шёл к ним спокойно, дышал полной грудью, чувствовал, как волны пламени раскачивались в океане, бурлили, дразнили. Хибари любил драки и сильных противников, но никогда не отрицал, что беззащитных и слабых тоже весело избивать. Савада, например, мог бы это подтвердить.

Ямада почему-то не сдвинулся с места, смотрел прямо на Хибари и ухмылялся, словно не был удивлён вторжению. Хибари замахнулся и приготовился к прыжку, чтобы в мгновение оказаться у самодовольного придурка, но осёкся. В последний момент он заметил, как что-то неслось на него на огромной скорости. Хибари успел отскочить, а нечто, похожее на небольшой и круглый ураган, пронеслось мимо.

— Хибари Кёя собственной персоной? Добро пожаловать! — воскликнул Ямада, встав в полный рост. У него на руке блестело зеленоватым пламенем кольцо. — Всегда мечтал встретиться с тобой лично. И лично похоронить…

Договорить ему Хибари не дал, направив в него одну из сфер. Ролл воинственно пропищал и умудрился проехаться иглами по плечу Ямады, но тот и виду не подал. Всё так же улыбался, как умалишённый. Остальные из его шайки попрятались по углам, а кое-кого удалось поранить.

— Именем Дисциплинарного Комитета Намимори ты приговариваешься к немедленному забиванию до смерти, — процедил Хибари. Он недооценил противника, но и равного себе в нём не видел. Ему просто не нравилось происходящее. Откуда у шпаны пламенные кольца?

В него снова полетело нечто, но в этот раз удалось рассмотреть — это были шары с грозовым пламенем, наподобие тех, что использовал Гамма, только размерами побольше. От них довольно просто уворачиваться, но при должном количестве…

— Не смеши, дядя, — хохотнул Ямада и повёл рукой в сторону. Внезапно писк Ролла усилился и стал раздаваться отовсюду. Ежу было больно. Внимательнее присмотревшись к сферам, Хибари увидел, что на них появились какие-то пятна. Будто что-то пожирало Ролла и Облачное Пламя.

Хибари кинулся в атаку. Он пару раз встречался с Гаммой для взаимного выпускания пара, поэтому быстро сориентировался в хаотичных передвижениях шаров и добрался до Ямады. Замахнулся тонфа и со всей силы ударил. Ямада успел защититься стальным прутом, который тут же весь искорёжило и поплавило, поэтому он отбросил его в сторону. Хибари нападал и несколько раз смог ударить парня по корпусу, но особого эффекта его удары не произвели. Словно его тело было защищено чем-то. Хибари догадывался, что стоило остановиться и получше разобраться, но ничего не мог поделать с бушующей бурей. Его несло, захлёстывало злостью. Волны пламени топили разум, заполоняли и вытесняли.

Кто-то метнул в Хибари нож, пока тот разбирался с Ямадой. Острая боль прошила предплечье, но тут же затерялась среди других чувств. Ямада ускользал, как уж, позволял нанести себе лишь незначительные повреждения, почти не атаковал в ответ, а у Хибари перед глазами пролегала красная пелена. Он-то считал, что научился контролировать себя — при Мукуро же получалось, но встретившись с настолько раздражающим врагом, вдруг потерял себя. И уже не заметил, как исчезли игольчатые сферы, поеденные Грозой, как тут же разбежались травоядные. Его откровенно развели.

— Дисциплинарному Комитету и Вонголе придётся подвинуться, — издевательски прохрипел Ямада Хибари в лицо.

Когда между ними возникло расстояние, Хибари окружили Грозовые шары. От них исходило мерное гудение и потрескивание. От атаки Хибари увернулся без особого труда, но время потерял — Ямада скрылся из поля видимости, шары растаяли в воздухе, оставив после себя запах озона.

Хибари судорожно вздохнул и откашлялся — он прилично наглотался строительной пыли. Огляделся по сторонам, оценил степень наведённого им погрома. Повсюду валялись ручные фонари, переносной музыкальный центр рядом с железной бочкой издавал хрипящие звуки, стены покрылись крупными паутинами трещин, кое-где от них отошли большие обломки бетона. Завтра нужно будет отправить сюда команду для устранения ущерба. Хибари пытался отвлечь себя насущными вопросами, отвлекался от гложущего неудовлетворения. Он не получил ни достойную драку, ни пар не спустил, застрял где-то между, в подвешенном состоянии. Это было ужасно.

Роллу удалось выжить, самовольно вернувшись в коробочку, поэтому, когда Хибари вызвал его снова, виновато потёрся о его руку. Хибари не злился, ведь Ролл поступил правильно, погладил и убедился, что всё в порядке. Посмотрел на раненое предплечье и даже нашёл тот нож, который в него кинули. Вроде бы безделица, дешёвка, но лезвие было заточено мастерски. Всё-таки в этой банде вчерашних школьников они серьёзно ошиблись.

Оставив все проблемы на завтра, Хибари отправился домой. На заборе снова сидел крупный ворон.

— Никогда больше? — насмешливо сказал ему Хибари. Ворон мудро промолчал.

Он вернулся домой глубоко за полночь. Свет нигде не горел, все уже давно должны были спать, поэтому Хибари не стал никого тревожить и в темноте добрался до комнаты Мукуро, чтобы убедиться. Он не волновался, просто вся эта ситуация с Ямадой выбила из колеи.

Сёдзи снова были распахнуты, и в комнате гулял прохладный осенний ветер. Мукуро сидел на кровати, обняв свои колени. Сонный. Он был одет в одну футболку и бельё, потому светил перед Хибари голыми ногами.

— Почему не спишь? — устало спросил Хибари.

— Я спал. А потом проснулся, — севшим голосом ответил Мукуро.

— Снова кошмары?

— Нет. Просто… не могу.

Хибари усмехнулся. Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды Рокудо Мукуро не сможет спать без него.

Мукуро встрепенулся, когда Хибари прошёл рядом, заметил испачканную в крови руку. Кровотечение остановилось быстро, но рана саднила и было бы неплохо её обработать. Хибари сел на кровать и даже позволил Мукуро прикоснуться к себе.

— Больно?

— Нет.

— Так нельзя. Я знаю, что надо промыть. Иначе тебе руку отрежут.

Хибари тихо засмеялся. Мукуро так умилительно по-детски волновался о нём, трогал этими своими узкими ладонями с длинными пальцами, заглядывал в глаза и совершенно не подозревал о грозившей ему опасности. Хибари держал себя в руках, пока что держал, но сейчас, неудовлетворивший свои потребности в насилии, он сомневался.

— Посмотри в стенном шкафу, — он указал на противоположную стену, Мукуро тут же кинулся туда. — Белый ящик. Принеси сюда.

Мукуро выполнил просьбу, ловко включил лампу на тумбе и открыл принесённый ящик. И под чёткие указания Хибари обработал рану, даже забинтовал, хоть и недостаточно туго. Хибари потрепал его по макушке.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он. Мукуро смущённо улыбнулся. — А теперь ложись. Я не уйду.

Он ещё долго сидел у раскрытых сёдзи и смотрел на убывающую луну.


	5. День пятый. Водяные лилии

Даже в кабинете было слышно, как переговаривались между собой члены Дисциплинарного Комитета во внутреннем дворе дома. Злые и заведённые, они превратили это место в настоящий улей. Их возмущению не было предела — как же, напали на их босса. Более того, ранили их босса, пока они шлялись непонятно где. Часть людей уже занималась реставрацией спортзала, часть искала банду Ямады и хоть какую-то информацию о них и возможных якудза, а часть собралась в доме босса, галдела в ожидании приказов и действовала на нервы.

В другой ситуации Хибари уже давно бы угомонил расшумевшихся подчинённых, но сейчас почти не обращал на них внимания.

Он смотрел на чаинки в остывающем зелёном чае. Одна из них плавала строго вертикально, но Хибари почему-то не спешил пить, словно подозревал в обмане даже несчастную чаинку, которая вместо удачи сулила одни проблемы. Уж чего, а проблем в последнее время навалилось предостаточно. Вчерашняя неловкая потасовка и бесследное исчезновение Ямады блекли на фоне разметавшегося на постели полуголого Мукуро. Его длинные ноги, едва прикрытые одеялом, распущенные волосы и умиротворённое выражение лица вытесняли из головы всё. Хибари не злился из-за Ямады и совсем позабыл о ранении — он думал о приоткрытых, чуть влажных губах, об узких бёдрах и тонких щиколотках, о мышцах, которые давно не разминали. Мукуро не любил долгие физические тренировки, предпочитал умственные, зато любил массаж и, по слухам, владел собственным салоном, но где он находился, никто не знал, а напрямую Хибари не спрашивал. Не интересовался. Не хотел знать. Отказывал на шутливые просьбы размять его. Теперь же прикидывал в уме, кому Мукуро мог позволить прикасаться к себе. Список получился короткий, но на каждого из него зудели кулаки.

Всё это начинало походить на какое-то безумие. Раньше Хибари никогда так много о Мукуро не думал — они достаточно часто встречались и порой занимались не теми вещами, которыми должны заниматься соперники. Вот только в мыслях Хибари он никогда не занимал так много места. Перебирая в памяти всё, что связано с Мукуро, Хибари чувствовал, что с ним не всё в порядке. Он совершал какие-то несвойственные ему поступки и испытывал что-то необычное по отношению к Мукуро. Просто, говорил себе Хибари, Мукуро не отвечал ему как раньше — не оказывал психологического давления, не делал того, что Хибари не нравилось, не вызывал намеренно желания убить. Он не шёл навстречу, но и не убегал, прячась за множеством масок. И всё-таки… было бы гораздо лучше, если бы немного злой на весь мир, ироничный и холодный Мукуро вернулся.

Хибари решительно отставил чашку подальше и ответил на входящий видеозвонок. На экране ноутбука появилось сначала опостылевшее лицо Каваллоне, а потом в соседних окошках присоединились Ирие и Верде. Сам Хибари камеру не включал, так ему было комфортнее.

Дино привычно улыбнулся, поприветствовав всех. Судя по интерьеру, он находился в кабинете своего итальянского поместья. Позади кресла виднелся герб Каваллоне. Сам же Дино выглядел лучше, чем в прошлую их встречу, и пусть он Хибари не видел, от его проницательного взгляда становилось не по себе.

Когда Ирие и Верде находились рядом, сложно было не заметить их сходство. И дело даже не в неопрятном внешнем виде, скорее, в жестах и привычках. Кофейном блеске в глазах. Они оба ужасно увлекающиеся люди, не знающие меры и внутренней гармонии. Верде курил, и видимо это не первая его сигарета за сегодня, потому что клубы дыма вокруг него уже напоминали туман. У Ирие тоже изо рта что-то торчало — леденец, как выяснилось чуть позже, когда Ирие заговорил. Где-то уже такую дурную привычку Хибари видел.

От пристального разглядывания собеседников Хибари еле отвлёкся — он с некоторых пор тренировал память и внимание к деталям, пока что в спокойной обстановке это получалось лучше всего.

— Начнём с Мукуро? — предложил Ирие, вытащив леденец и положив его куда-то на стол. — У меня ещё есть кое-какие дела, так что…

— Начинай, — прервал его Хибари. Дино слабо усмехнулся.

— Кусакабе-сан предоставил очень подробный отчёт о поведении Мукуро, я был поражён. Ничего фатально странного или подозрительного я не обнаружил, но… Он ведь не должен так хорошо контролировать свои силы? Даже под действием подавителей… Если увеличивать дозировку, то они подействуют как мощное снотворное, а судя по отчёту, Мукуро спит только по ночам.

— Я научил его сдерживаться.

— Простите? — удивился Ирие. — Разве это возможно, он ведь совсем ребёнок!

Верде не выказал никакого интереса, а вот Дино наоборот встрепенулся.

— Я сделал это, вот и всё. Продолжай.

— Хм. — Ирие задумался, полез в какие-то бумаги. — Даже с учётом этого… Ранее мы с профессором подозревали вмешательство машины времени или чего-то подобного, но никаких признаков изменения временного пространства на месте произошедшего мы не обнаружили. Конечно, нельзя исключать неизвестные силы, но я почти уверен — дело в самом Мукуро. Это что-то вроде психологического барьера. Он словно спрятался от чего-то.

Мукуро стёр всю свою жизнь после обретения Шести Путей, вот что произошло. Хибари не представлял, что должно было случиться, чтобы Мукуро так трусливо поступил. Он ведь обожал сложности, врагов встречал с довольной улыбкой, играл со смертью на равных. И в тот момент, на вилле Сатро, он испугался? Наверняка всё не так просто.

— Если это действительно так, — медленно начал Верде, — то шансов повлиять на его состояние у нас практически нет. Пытаться поместить его в ту же ситуацию опасно, можно, конечно, попробовать, но в крайнем случае. Да и стандартные методы вроде психологической терапии ему явно не подойдут. В своей голове копаться он мне не разрешал, хотя мне интересно, какие черти там водятся. И что вообще с ним делали в Эстранео. Жаль, конечно, что эта тайна останется с ним навсегда.

Дино почему-то нервно кусал губы и прятал взгляд. С ним стоило поговорить отдельно.

— Подождём ещё немного, хотя бы до конца недели. А там уже пусть Савада решает, как поступить со своим Хранителем, — подытожил Верде и затушил сигарету. — Шо-тян, продолжай анализировать его поведение, мало ли что.

Ирие кивнул, а потом его кто-то позвал, поэтому он спешно попрощался и отключился. Верде снова закурил. Они так просто сдались, поставив крест на Мукуро. Хибари жалел, что находился слишком далеко от них.

— Профессор, — сделав глубокий вдох, позвал Хибари. — У меня есть пара вопросов, не касающихся Мукуро. — Верде прищурился, поправил очки и даже отложил сигарету. — Насчёт поставок пламенного оружия в Японию. Я понимаю, что информация может дорого стоить, но в Намимори происходит кое-что странное. И, как вы понимаете, лучше бы решить всё без участия Вонголы.

— Что именно тебя интересует? — осторожно спросил Верде. Дино не вмешивался, но уши определённо навострил.

— Оружие такого типа, как у Гаммы из Джильо Неро, популярно?

— Нет. Оно довольно сложное в освоении, да и атрибут Грозы чаще используют в качестве защиты.

— Вы продавали подобное в Японию недавно?

Верде замялся, раздумывал над чем-то, будто искал подвох.

— Возможно, — медленно ответил он. — Я вообще много кому… Что-то произошло?

— Вроде того, но вам ничего не грозит. Гарантирую.

— Слово Хибари Кёи, да? — хрипло рассмеялся Верде. — Я сегодня добрый, так что расскажу бесплатно. Да, поставка в Японию в прошлом месяце была — до неприличия маленькая партия оружия и колец, среди которых были и грозовые сферы. Заказчика я не знаю, никаких видеозаписей сделки не велось, но…

— Не поверю, что вы не перестраховались.

— Есть нечёткое фото, на всякий случай. Отправлю тебе. Этот человек никогда у меня ничего не покупал до этого, поэтому не удивлён, что с ним возникли какие-то проблемы.

— Проблемы возникли не с ним, а у него, — ухмыльнулся Хибари. Как бы хорошо ни была вооружена банда Ямады, он обязательно забьёт их до смерти, это лишь вопрос времени.

Верде почему-то пожелал удачи и завершил звонок. Остался только Дино. Хибари придвинул чашку с холодным чаем ближе — та чаинка до сих пор плавала вертикально, дразнила и раздражала. В предзнаменования Хибари слабо верил, но эта чаинка вызывала у него какое-то нехорошее предчувствие.

— Ты молчишь, — первым сказал Хибари. Дино тихо рассмеялся.

— Это плохо?

— Не знаю. Обычно тебя не заткнёшь, — пожал плечами Хибари. — Я поражён до глубины души.

Он ждал, что Дино хотя бы улыбнётся, но тот оставался серьёзным, даже каким-то грустным.

— Ты ведь не открывал те письма, что я присылал тебе? — Хибари даже отвечать не стал на этот вопрос. — Кёя…

— Прекрати называть меня по имени.

— Давно ты не запрещал мне этого, как ностальгично. Всё в порядке? Судя по отчёту Кусакабе, ты спихнул Мукуро на него, да? Но ведь ты проводишь с ним время, сам же сказал, что учил его…

— К чему всё это? Я делаю лишь то, что посчитаю нужным. И, между прочим, именно ты и предложил мне забрать Мукуро, разве нет? В чём теперь проблема? В том, что я увёз его в Японию, подальше от тебя и Савады? — Хибари медленно закипал, хотя ему очень не нравилось то, что все его действия и слова были направлены на защиту Мукуро. Это было глупо и неправильно с его стороны, он ведь прекрасно знал, на что Мукуро способен. До всей этой истории с возвращением в детство он старался сохранять нейтралитет и всегда был начеку, теперь же бдительность и природная недоверчивость уступили чему-то иррациональному — чему-то не поддающемуся пониманию Хибари. — Может, ты меня ещё и в одержимости подозреваешь?

— Я… не надо так, пожалуйста, — с несчастным видом прошептал Дино. Он смотрел на стопку бумаг на столе и вертел в пальцах ручку. — За неимением улик Тсуна практически оставил это дело и вернулся на Сицилию. Будет большое собрание и полный разбор полётов — в первую очередь его интересует, почему ни один из донов не отреагировал на «подарки» от убийц Сатро. В Альянсе обстановка накаляется, и я не удивлюсь, если они в отместку вспомнят старые обиды. Многие давно на Вонголу зуб точат, Тсуна тоже нажил врагов из-за своей политики мирного содействия.

— Савада организовывает общий сбор, зная, что огребёт больше всех? Очень умно с его стороны, ничего другого я не ожидал.

Дино недовольно поджал губы, отложил ручку и наконец поднял взгляд.

— Там будет моя семья, Вария, а также CEDEF и Реборн. Неплохие аргументы, да? — Хибари промолчал, возражать было бессмысленно. Да, для одной встречи этих аргументов достаточно, но что потом? — Знаешь, мне пора. Пожалуйста, отнесись серьёзно к тому, что я нашёл. Посмотри и подумай, не спеши. И будь осторожнее с Мукуро.

Хибари сам завершил звонок и закрыл крышку ноутбука. Его уже тошнило от всех этих предупреждений и напутствий — не маленький, в конце концов. Открывать письма Каваллоне теперь не хотелось совершенно. Вряд ли Дино нашёл что-то существенное, но что-то же нашёл. И если это что-то повлияет на уверенность Хибари…

Он в пару глотков опустошил чашку и даже не почувствовал вкуса холодного чая. Встал из-за стола и позвал Кусакабе.

— Есть новости? — спросил Хибари у Тетсу, тот покачал головой. — Чем занят Мукуро?

— Только что пообедал, сейчас находится в своей комнате.

— Подбери ему какую-нибудь приличную, но неброскую одежду. Хочу сходить кое-куда.

Тетсу отправился выполнять приказ без каких-либо комментариев, даже мимикой не выказал удивления или чего-то такого. Он вообще был идеальным помощником, потому что был по-настоящему предан. Впервые Хибари встретил Кусакабе задолго до того, как окончательно переехал в Намимори. Он примерно пару раз в год бывал здесь у престарелых родителей матери, а в тот раз приехал на их похороны. С бабушкой и дедушкой Хибари общался мало, чаще проводил время наедине с книгами или на природе, поэтому не слишком-то скорбел, да и не понимал тогда ещё ничего. Когда мама заперлась у себя в комнате, Хибари сбежал из дома и наткнулся на местную шпану, которая приставала к мальчишке, его ровеснику. Подростки хоть и выглядели грозно, но мальчишка дал им достойный отпор, Хибари даже восхитился. А когда драка завязалась серьёзная, то присоединился. Они с Тетсу неплохо сработались, потому что Тетсу не пытался драться наравне с Хибари, он помогал. Так же, как и сейчас.

Хибари не сдержал улыбки, вспомнив, в каком виде вернулся домой тогда. Правда, мать ничего особенного и не заметила, а Хибари надолго запомнил шум крови в ушах, лёгкость в мышцах, привкус крови и чужие крики. Это было восхитительное чувство.

Переодевшись, Хибари встретил в коридоре Мукуро. Тот был одет просто — в чёрные джинсы и тёмно-синий свитер. Ещё Кусакабе выдал на случай похолодания лёгкую куртку. Волосы аккуратным хвостом спускались на правое плечо. Правый глаз скрывала медицинская повязка.

— Куда мы? — спросил Мукуро так спокойно и обыденно, что образ зарёванного и истерящего мальчишки казался чем-то фантастичным. За какие-то пять дней он изменился кардинально, хоть всё ещё не походил на самого себя.

— В город. Покажу тебе кое-что.

И пока Мукуро возился с обувью, Хибари подошёл к Тетсу и передал ему распечатанное фото, присланное Верде. На снимке был запечатлён высокий, крепкий мужчина в чёрном пальто и с чёрным шарфом на половину лица. Глаза его скрывали тёмные очки, над которыми нависали густые седые брови. Узнать личность этого мужчины было проблематично из-за маскировки.

— Если поймаете кого-нибудь из людей Ямады, узнайте всё об этом человеке. Разрешаю использовать любые методы.

Тетсуя коротко кивнул и отправился выполнять поручение. Стоило ему выйти из дома, как гомон голосов наконец стих. Хибари неплохо знал своих людей, поэтому живо представил, как они в мгновение выстроились перед заместителем босса, как загорелись их глаза энтузиазмом и злостью, пока они слушали приказы. Цепные псы, до щенячьего визга преданные своему хозяину и готовые разорвать глотку любому, на кого он укажет.

Хибари подождал немного, пока Тетсуя с остальными покинет территорию поместья, и вывел Мукуро. Тот, оказавшись на незнакомых улицах, снова стал вести себя как не в меру любопытный зверёныш — оглядывался по сторонам, но уже не стеснялся задавать вопросы, иногда останавливался, вызывая у Хибари раздражение, и явно это чувствовал, потому и улыбался открыто, чуть ли не светился, неосознанно пытаясь задобрить Хибари. Когда они дошли до более оживлённых улиц, Хибари взял Мукуро за руку — в целях безопасности, конечно, но едва не пожалел об этом, когда в ответ его ладонь сжали крепко-крепко, почти до боли.

Когда мимо проходили люди, Мукуро старался идти максимально близко к Хибари, иногда даже вцеплялся в его предплечье другой рукой. Наверное, это должно было выглядеть даже мило, если бы Мукуро действительно выглядел на шесть лет, а не на двадцать два. Но Хибари, понимая всю двусмысленность ситуации, не спешил его одёргивать и просить вести себя прилично.

Примерно на половине пути их догнал Хибёрд и уселся Хибари на плечо. Мукуро едва не столкнулся с ним носом, когда резко обернулся на громкий смех школьниц у кафе неподалёку. Он шарахнулся в сторону от неожиданности, а потом засмеялся в голос. Хибёрд коротко чирикнул и даже позволил погладить себя по пёрышкам.

У средней школы Намимори было тихо. Обязательные уроки уже закончились, школьники разбрелись по домам и ближайшим магазинчикам с комиксами, кто-то остался на факультативы и клубные занятия. На бейсбольной площадке как обычно было оживлённо — команда средней Намимори до сих пор успешно участвовала во всевозможных соревнованиях, а Ямамото Такеши периодически появлялся на тренировках, каким-то непостижимым образом выкраивая время между профессиональным спортом, мафиозными разборками и выяснениями отношений с Хаято. На Хибари, например, у него времени никогда не находилось — он отшучивался, оправдывался, обещал и клялся, что вот в следующий раз обязательно, но так ни разу и не вышел на бой с ним. В какой-то степени Хибари было даже обидно. Он ведь видел силу Такеши, но так и не испытал её на себе. В драках с мечниками у него вообще было мало опыта, поэтому и искал достойного партнёра для спарринга. Такеши казался лучшим вариантом, не Сквало же вытаскивать из его персонального дурдома имени Обезьяньего Короля.

— Это ведь… школа, да? — догадался Мукуро, потянув Хибари за рукав.

— Да, это моя школа.

Мимо них промчались два подростка, во всю глотку и не стесняясь в выражениях обсуждавшие несправедливость какого-то учителя. Мукуро плотнее прижался к Хибари, почти обнял. Подростки, к счастью, не обратили на них никакого внимания.

— Это как — твоя? — опешил Мукуро. Он говорил тихо, склонившись к Хибари, из-за чего Хибёрд вспорхнул вверх и принялся беспокойно нарезать над ними круги, напевая отрывки из гимна.

— Так. Это очень важное место, и принадлежит оно мне.

Мукуро восхищённо выдохнул, задрал голову, разглядывая здание. Хибари надеялся, что он испытывал чувства, хотя бы немного схожие с его, при виде этих величественных стен. Формально, конечно, он кривил душой — официально школа не находилась в его собственности, но не было ни единого работника этого учреждения, который бы не знал Хибари Кёю в лицо и не уважал его. И дело не только в крупных пожертвованиях, Хибари навёл в этом месте идеальный порядок, который поддерживался и после того, как он закончил обучение. Нынешний Дисциплинарный Комитет средней школы Намимори состоял из одобренных лично Хибари учеников, которых контролировали его люди. Ничто не происходило здесь без его ведома. И вот те плохо воспитанные подростки завтра обязательно будут вызваны на беседу.

Они медленно обошли главное здание по периметру. И хотя Мукуро всё ещё косился на учеников, он уже не вздрагивал от каждого случайного прохожего. На игровой площадке он долго и как-то уж очень жалостливо смотрел на качели, и Хибари пришлось уступить. Если бы не приподнятое посещением школы настроение, он вряд ли стал бы делать что-то такое… Но он раскачивал Мукуро на качелях, изредка оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках нежелательных свидетелей, думал, что ничего страннее с Мукуро ещё не делал, и не догадывался, что всё ещё впереди.

После игровой площадки они сразу зашли внутрь здания, и тут уже Хибари не стал проводить экскурсию, а сразу повёл Мукуро на крышу. Здесь за последние шесть лет не изменилось ровным счётом ничего. Всё так же чисто и прибрано, как и во время его учёбы. Всё тот же необъятный пейзаж города. Всё то же бесконечное небо над головой, пусть и хмурое сегодня. Наверное, к вечеру пойдёт дождь…

Медленными и неуверенными шагами Мукуро прошёл немного вперёд. Прижимая руки к груди, он смотрел и любовался тем же, чем и Хибари уже много лет. Не скрывал своего восхищения и слёз.

Хибари хотелось отвернуться, чтобы не видеть мокрых дорожек на его щеках, но он не мог. Он впервые за эти дни подумал о том, что будет с этим ребёнком, когда нормальный Мукуро вернётся. Если дело действительно в психологическом барьере, то он просто пропадёт, исчезнет или всё же останется жить где-то в глубинах души? Пусть лучше будет так, пусть это не перемещение во времени, ведь в таком случае…

Хибари сжал кулаки.

А Мукуро вцепился пальцами в решётчатое ограждение. Его плечи подрагивали. Он изо всех сил сдерживал рыдания, но в конце концов сдался.

Хибари никогда и ничего не боялся — ни боли, ни врагов, ни смерти. Он не испытывал страх, опасные ситуации его только заводили и он никогда от них не бежал. Но глядя на Мукуро сейчас, слыша Мукуро сейчас, Хибари перебирал в голове варианты избавления от него. Он ведь мог просто сдать Мукуро Саваде или вызвонить кого-нибудь из его шайки — пусть не Докуро, кроме неё ведь был ещё Фран или та хамоватая девчонка…

Ветер поднялся холодный и пронизывающий. Где-то внизу шумела бейсбольная команда, прощаясь друг с другом до следующей тренировки.

Стиснув челюсти, Хибари крепко зажмурился, мотнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. Он не отступит, просто не имеет на это право, и Мукуро никому не отдаст. Он ведь уже сказал однажды, что Мукуро принадлежит только ему. Разве Хибари Кёя отступается от собственных слов?

Подойдя ближе, он положил ладонь Мукуро на плечо, тот даже не отреагировал. И лишь когда Хибари потрепал его по макушке, пробормотал что-то себе под нос, что-то вроде просьбы простить. Не забыл, как злился Хибари в первые дни из-за его слёз.

Долгое время тишину прерывали только судорожные всхлипы и попытки восстановить дыхание. Хибари думал о значимости свободы, неба над головой и о том, что Мукуро не задавал вопросов — ни о своей дальнейшей судьбе, ни о том, что с ним вообще произошло.

— Почему ты тогда назвался чужим именем? — зачем-то спросил Хибари, когда Мукуро наконец успокоился.

— Тогда?.. А… — Мукуро замялся и будто бы смутился. — Обычно меня дразнили из-за имени, чего оно дурацкое такое…

Хибари чуть не рассмеялся в голос, но вовремя сдержался, чтобы не загнать мальчишку в краску окончательно. Кто бы мог подумать.

— Пойдём домой, — усмехнулся он, — Рокудо Мукуро.

Перед тем, как покинуть школьную территорию, Хибари на некоторое время задержался у ворот и чуть склонил голову на прощание. Школа была важна ему до сих пор и навсегда — она стала его домом, крепостью и гордостью, как и весь Намимори. Этого почти никто не понимал, даже парни из Комитета, но Хибари никогда и не нужно было, чтобы его понимали. Раньше не нужно было. Мукуро встал рядом с ним и молча повторил поклон, а потом сам же взял за руку.

И Хибари запутался окончательно.

Домой они возвращались другим путём, избегая людные улицы. Мукуро выглядел уставшим, и никакого Тумана вокруг него Хибари не ощущал, за что стоило поблагодарить Верде и его подавители. Если бы не таблетки, мало ли что могло произойти там, на крыше. Хотя и заслуга самого Мукуро тут была, он ведь и правда научился контролировать себя. До полного самоконтроля, конечно, было далеко, но уже неплохо. Ещё бы с эмоциями научиться справляться, но это должно прийти с опытом. Или через жёсткие испытания.

К моменту их прибытия Кусакабе уже ждал в кабинете, ему явно не терпелось что-то рассказать. Хибари остановил его жестом и приказал сначала заняться Мукуро, тот проголодался и нуждался в отдыхе, а дела могли потерпеть пару часов. Сам же Хибари наконец решился прочитать те несчастные письма.

Провожая взглядом Мукуро, который вяло рассказывал Тетсу об их путешествии, Хибари всё ещё ощущал в руке фантомное прикосновение холодных дрожащих пальцев. Неосознанно потёр ладони друг о друга, прогоняя этот чужой холод, и волевым усилием настроился на работу.

В первом письме Каваллоне содержались уже знакомые данные о прибытии преступников в Италию и фотография Мукуро в аэропорту, на которой Хибари невольно задержал взгляд, размышляя над тем, как Мукуро умудрился так просто попасться.

Далее следовали отчёты судмедэкспертов. Страницы сплошного текста на итальянском, полные специфических терминов, Хибари пролистал мельком, уделил внимание лишь подчёркнутым записям. Характер ранений, причины смерти, общие сведения о физическом состоянии на момент смерти. И фотографии. Наверняка в оригиналах отчётов их было гораздо больше, но Дино прислал лишь несколько, очень похожих друг на друга. На фото были запечатлены идентичные царапины, пусть и на разных участках кожи и у разных людей. Неглубокие, тонкие порезы с примерно одинаковой степенью заживления. На точно такой же Хибари и сам обратил внимание в тот дождливый день. И он догадывался, на что намекал Дино. Трезубец оставлял подобные следы, раны от него ещё и долго заживали, поэтому давность их нанесения точно определить сложно. Хибари знал об этом не понаслышке. После первой встречи с Мукуро порезы от трезубца у него заживали чуть ли не дольше, чем переломы. Они саднили и болели, будто воспалённые. Позже Мукуро ни разу не удалось ранить Хибари этим своим оружием всерьёз. И вполне возможно он сам этого не хотел.

В любом случае, эти раны ничего не значили и существенным доказательством не являлись. Мало ли где убийцы их получили. Некоторые из тел и опознать-то трудно, настолько они изуродованы.

И всё-таки интуиция твердила об обратном. Океан клокотал, захлёбываясь волнами. Хибари ненавидел, когда его обманывают, а из-за того, что сблизился с Мукуро, он совсем расслабился и стал забывать о том, что Рокудо Мукуро — самый невыносимый и беспринципный обманщик. Даже после всех откровений, после всех встреч и невысказанных слов…

— Сомнения — удел травоядных, — вслух процедил Хибари.

Он не хотел верить. Он отказывался верить в то, что ошибся в Мукуро. Поэтому второе письмо едва не удалил не открывая, но здраво рассудил, что ему лучше знать всё, что знал Дино. Хибари выдохнул с облегчением, увидев снимки какого-то старого, полуразрушенного помещения вроде архива. Раскуроченные полки с книгами. Обрывки бумаги и пепел. На последних фотографиях угадывалось нечто вроде тетради или журнала, бурые пятна скрывали надпись на титульном листе с обуглившимися краями. Хибари понятия не имел, что это всё значило и как относилось к делу, но следующее фото расставило всё по местам. На оборванном грязном листе мелким почерком описывались какие-то эксперименты, наблюдения. Строчки на итальянском терялись в мокрых разводах и кровавых пятнах, но среди них отчётливо различалось имя — Рокудо Мукуро. Оно встречалось пару раз на этой странице и обязательно должно фигурировать на следующих, но больше снимков не было.

Хибари ещё с полчаса бездумно просидел над собранными Дино материалами, не строя никаких версий, не принимая никаких решений. Всё это было слишком сложно и запутано, и делать поспешные выводы совершенно не стоило. Он принимал теорию Дино как одну из десятка возможных, и теперь не имел права никому верить. Только себе и собственному чутью.

Только волнам пламени в безбрежном океане.

***

Хибари уже подходил к комнате Мукуро, когда его догнал Кусакабе.

— Кё-сан, позволите доложить?

Хибари едва заметно кивнул.

— Мы поймали двух соратников Ямады — мужчину и женщину. Сейчас они оба на базе. Желаете допросить их лично?

— Нет, не вижу в этом необходимости. Справитесь сами. Только постарайтесь как можно дольше продержать их живыми и выбить всю полезную информацию. — В этот момент Хибари как раз отодвинул фусума и замер на пороге.

Мукуро лежал на постели, кутался в одеяло чуть ли не с головой и шмыгал носом.

— Тетсу, почему он синий?

— Синий?.. Кажется, это его природный цвет волос…

— Я не об этом. Губы у него синие.

Тетсуя присмотрелся повнимательнее, а потом виновато посмотрел на Хибари.

— Кажется, что-то случилось с системой отопления. Тут холоднее, чем на улице. Вы разве не чувствуете?

Хибари повёл плечами. Да, вроде прохладнее, чем в остальной части дома, но не до синих губ же.

— Немедленно скажи кому-нибудь разобраться. А этому, — он кивнул на Мукуро, — не помешает горячая ванна. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он простудился.

Мукуро встрепенулся из-за жеста Хибари и попытался вскочить на ноги, но запутался в одеяле и растянулся на полу. Тетсуя тут же подбежал к нему, помог встать и вывел из комнаты, оставив Хибари в одиночестве.

«Туман — это обман». Раз и навсегда.

Эту мысль настойчиво вытесняли другие, безнадёжно похожие на оправдания. Эдакие насмешки над упёртостью Хибари, болезненные кровоточащие ранки на белоснежном полотне гордости. Если бы всё осталось так же, как и после их первой встречи… Тогда бы он не испытывал ничего, кроме ненависти. Хибари никогда не прекращал ненавидеть Мукуро, но со временем, с каждой новой встречей, ненависть разбавлялась какими-то иными чувствами, она уже не была столь чистой и яркой, уже не затмевала разум и не заставляла лёгкие сжиматься. Сидя на постели, машинально разглаживая простынь, он пытался выделить ненависть среди того болота водяных лилий, что ему подарил Мукуро. Если бы она разгорелась как прежде, если бы не затонула где-то в трясинной глубине, не затерялась между прочных стеблей…

Терпкая горечь скользнула в ноздри, заполнила рот, оседая на языке, попыталась проникнуть в голову. Хибари скрипнул зубами, защитившись в последний момент. Где-то в доме раздался крик Мукуро.

Хибари уже было не до приличий. Практически добежав до ванной комнаты, он ворвался внутрь, ни на секунду не задумываясь о том, как выглядел его поступок со стороны. Совершенно голый Мукуро сидел в углу ванной, обнимая колени и уткнувшись в них лицом. Его плечи подрагивали, но рыданий слышно не было. Внизу, по мокрому кафелю плыли бледные рваные полоски тумана. Кусакабе стоял в другом углу комнаты, схватившись за голову и тяжело дыша. Хибари подошёл к нему вплотную и пару раз ударил по щеке. Этого хватило, чтобы развеять иллюзию.

— Что произошло? — несдержанно грубо спросил Хибари. Тетсуя оглянулся по сторонам. Юката на нём промокла насквозь.

— Не знаю, всё было нормально… Мукуро вдруг стал бить меня по рукам, кричать, будто я делал что-то плохое, а потом… — Тетсуя шумно сглотнул, рассказывать дальше он не стал, и Хибари хорошо его понимал. Иллюзии Мукуро — не то, о чём просто говорить.

— Ты давал ему на ужин подавители? Какую дозу?

— Обычную.

— Понятно. Иди, здесь я справлюсь сам.

Когда Тетсуя беспрекословно выполнил приказ и покинул ванную, Хибари разделся и повязал полотенце на бёдра. Мукуро вроде бы успокоился, но с места не сдвинулся. Перепады его состояний ой как не нравились Хибари, Верде ведь предупреждал о том, что действие подавителей временно и в случае с Мукуро вообще нестабильно.

— Посмотри на меня, — стараясь не повышать голос, позвал Хибари. Мукуро судорожно вздохнул и поднял голову. Мокрые пряди волос липли ко лбу и щекам, но слёз не было, только вода.

— Я поступил плохо, да? — Его взгляд метнулся к двери, за которой скрылся Тетсуя.

Хибари не ответил, лишь улыбнулся одними уголками губ и, взяв Мукуро за запястье, мягко потянул его к себе. Он хотел сказать, что всё в порядке, что нужно закончить начатое, что поможет, но слова застряли в горле. Мукуро тоже больше ничего не говорил, позволял мыть себя, не подозревая даже, как жадно Хибари его рассматривал. Его шрамы, родинки, изгибы. Позволял прикасаться к себе, зарываться пальцами в волосы.

Мукуро долго сидел в горячей воде с закрытыми глазами. Можно было подумать, что он заснул, но он то и дело кусал губы и сжимал ладонь сидевшего около ванны Хибари. Боялся, что уйдёт, не отпускал. Хибари впервые видел Мукуро настолько обнажённым и беззащитным, настолько доверчивым и открытым, что впору было устыдиться своих недавних мыслей.

— Ну и что мне с тобой делать? — по-японски прошептал Хибари. Мукуро распахнул глаза, словно всё понял, ждал объяснения, но Хибари нечего было сказать.

В комнате к их возвращению стало заметно теплее. Кусакабе сказал, что барахлила система отопления, что она всё ещё не до конца починена и лучше перебраться в другую часть дома, но Хибари решительно отказался и отослал Тетсую на базу, там он будет полезнее. А сам скормил Мукуро ещё одну дозу подавителей, достал пару одеял потеплее и улёгся с ним в одну постель, запрещая себе искать в своих действиях логику и здравый смысл. И без того в голове всё перемешалось от избытка впечатлений.


	6. День шестой. Воронка в бездну

_Стены плавились воском, открывая за собой зияющую пустоту. Вязкой массой стекал потолок в неровные, оплавленные дыры в полу. Воздух, влажный и горячий, заполонял лёгкие, нагревал нутро. Сознание колебалось на грани сна и реальности._

Хибари редко запоминал сны, потому что просыпался резко, будто по будильнику, не позволял себе понежиться в постели лишние пять минут. Сегодня пробуждение заняло приличное время. Жар сновидения никак не отпускал, на грудь давила какая-то тяжесть, мешая дышать, затёкшие мышцы не слушались.

Открыв наконец глаза, Хибари ещё долго смотрел на неподвижные стены и потолок. Он вернулся в реальность, вот только жар никуда не делся. Пот струился по вискам, а тело сковывал не только влажный кокон из одеял. Мукуро обнимал его, чуть ли не полностью улёгшись сверху, щекотал разлохмаченной макушкой щёку, дышал глубоко и шумно, и медленно, едва уловимо двигал бёдрами, потираясь о ногу Хибари пахом.

Это больше походило на продолжение сна, липкого и прожигающего насквозь кошмара. Хибари очень хотелось в это верить, он с силой жмурил глаза, до цветных пятен, но Мукуро и его твёрдый член не исчезали. Его удушливые объятия. Его запах.

Хибари чуть отодвинул часть одеял и приоткрыл рот, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха. Надеялся, что хотя бы снаружи попрохладнее, но ошибся. Видимо, система отопления снова вышла из строя. Или Тетсу перестарался. На неловкие движения Мукуро ответил приглушённым стоном и двинул бёдрами ощутимее. Хибари приподнял голову, чтобы заглянуть Мукуро в лицо и убедиться, что тот спал и спал крепко. Это обнадёживало.

Его кожа была покрыта редкими прозрачными капельками, блестевшими в сероватой предрассветной дымке. Тёмно-синяя юката, в которой он уснул после ванны, разметалась, обнажив щуплые плечи и ровную спину. И там, внизу, под одеялами, Хибари тоже не ощущал между ними никакой ткани. Он мог поклясться, что чувствовал даже вязкую смазку и колкие паховые волоски.

О чём-то подобном Хибари даже не задумывался — в основном его мысли были заняты тем, как сдерживать собственное раздражение и способности Мукуро. Потребности его взрослого организма он попросту упустил из вида, позволил себе такую смущающую близость и теперь не мог пошевелиться под тяжестью горячего тела. Опасался разбудить и оказаться в ещё более неловкой ситуации, но совсем бездействовать было бы глупо. Организм Мукуро требовал разрядки, даже находясь в состоянии сна, и это на самом деле крайне удачное стечение обстоятельств.

Хибари передвинулся так, чтобы видеть лицо Мукуро, и просунул руку между их телами. Отвечая на эту осторожную возню, Мукуро устроился поудобнее, что-то невнятно промычал и успокоился, снова засопев. У него оказалась очень приятная на ощупь кожа — Хибари заметил это, когда случайно дотронулся кончиками пальцев поясницы, не удержался и прижал к ней раскрытую ладонь. Он ещё никогда не трогал Мукуро так — даже вчера, когда мыл его, старался не допускать настолько близкого контакта, разграничивая их мочалкой или полотенцами.

Губы мгновенно пересохли, но в голове на удивление прояснилось. Жара больше не сводила с ума, она стала какой-то привычной, будто Хибари сам распалился так, что накалённый воздух чувствовался совершенно правильным. И Мукуро тоже казался совершенно правильным.

Длинный, увитый выпуклыми венками ствол идеально лёг в руку. Хибари затаил дыхание, чуть сжав ладонь и двинув ею вниз, оголяя головку. Он не представлял, что нравилось Мукуро, зато точно знал, что нравилось ему самому. Хибари предпочитал быструю, даже жёсткую разрядку — чтобы немного больно и обязательно опустошающе ярко, чтобы волны удовольствия захлёстывали с головой и выбрасывали беспомощной рыбой на берег. А сейчас просто жизненно необходимо как можно скорее справиться с этим «неудобством», поэтому он совсем немного уделил внимания упругой скользкой головке, подался чуть ближе, чтобы та упиралась ему в бедро, и стал медленно водить рукой по стволу, постепенно наращивая темп и сильнее сжимая.

В какой-то момент Хибари так увлёкся, что перестал следить за реакцией Мукуро, закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на собственных ощущениях. Это было настолько непристойно, что у него бы уши горели, если бы он не горел весь. В низу живота тянуло, дыхание выходило из-под контроля, сбивалось то и дело. И так измученные неудобной позой мышцы буквально звенели в напряжении. Чужой член пульсировал в руке.

Из транса Хибари вывел тихий скулёж и цепкие пальцы на шее — они не сжимали, но почему-то были такими тяжёлыми, что душили одним невесомым прикосновением. Хибари подхватил свободной рукой Мукуро за подбородок, приподнял, чтобы всмотреться в это лицо, искажённое словно недоумением, словно лёгкой болью. Ресницы мелко подрагивали, между бровей пролегла глубокая морщинка. Хибари не отрывал взгляда, он хотел видеть всё. Всё, до последней капли. Пусть лишь однажды, но он хотел знать о Мукуро всё. И как же это здорово, что он пребывал в бессознательном состоянии и не мог контролировать эмоции, позволяя Хибари упиваться вседозволенностью.

Размашистые движения ладонью сменились короткими и быстрыми, на грани возможности. У Хибари кровь колотила в висках, будто он дрочил не Мукуро, а самому себе. Но физическое возбуждение не приходило, только в голове снова царил какой-то хаос, постепенно нарастающий, как снежный ком, и грозящий уничтожить всё и вся на своём пути. Если бы в этот момент ему помешали, Хибари бы не сомневался ни секунды. Он бы убил. Он был готов убить за вот это сбитое, влажное дыхание, за этот жар, за эту бездонную болотную топь и прочные стебли водяных лилий. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы вновь встретить призрачные огоньки, чтобы позволить им завлечь себя и поддаться им безрассудно, но пока приходилось довольствоваться воспоминаниями и вязкой спермой на собственной коже. Кончая, Мукуро приоткрыл глаза — лишь на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы у Хибари весь мир с ног на голову перевернулся. В алом глазу он даже успел уловить знакомую насмешку, но позже списал всё на разыгравшееся от накала чувств воображение.

Приходя в себя, Хибари потерял счёт времени. Он выплывал из опасных глубоких вод целым и невредимым, но определённо потерявшим что-то очень важное в этом круговороте неизведанного. Возведённые стены отстранённости дали трещину, и теперь Мукуро был везде.

Снова стало неприятно жарко. Мукуро спал крепко, вероятнее всего, подавители пламени сыграли свою роль, но благоразумие вернулось к Хибари, и он постарался аккуратно выползти из удушливых объятий. Стащил с постели все одеяла, кроме одного. Мукуро заворочался, лишившись чрезмерного тепла, но быстро смирился. Вообще-то стоило сменить постельное бельё, но заниматься этим было выше сил Хибари. Он привёл в порядок свою одежду. Брезгливо поморщился, когда случайно дотронулся до подсохших остатков размазанной по коже бедра спермы. И отправился в душ, отчаянно надеясь никого не встретить по пути.

Простояв под холодной водой с полчаса, Хибари наконец смог с уверенностью сказать, что наваждение прошло, а в голове окончательно прояснилось. Переодевшись в чистое, он зашёл в кабинет, попутно распорядившись насчёт завтрака. Стрелки часов близились к половине восьмого, когда Хибари включил компьютер и снова открыл письма Каваллоне. Ему было чем заняться, кроме этого проблемного дела, но оно не давало покоя. Почти бездумно рассматривая фотографии, вчитываясь в страницы сплошного текста, он пытался настроиться на рабочий лад, чтобы вычеркнуть из памяти утреннее происшествие.

В доме царила тревожная тишина. Вроде бы Тетсу говорил вчера о подвижках в деле Ямады, но Тетсу в доме не было, а звонить ему не хотелось. Хибари не особо беспокоился, но вся эта ситуация настораживала. Уверенность в собственных силах подтачивалась неизвестностью. Хибари не любил загадки и тайны, предпочитал знать врага в лицо и быть в курсе всего и вся. Особенно, если это касалось его города, Намимори.

На глаза снова попались фотографии лабораторного журнала Эстранео, и рука сама потянулась к телефону. Но звонил Хибари не Тетсу, а Дино Каваллоне. Тот ответил после нескольких десятков длинных гудков и пары мысленных угроз его придушить.

— Кёя? Что-то случилось? — Ожидаемо встревоженный тон. Хибари прикусил губу, сдерживаясь от лишних сейчас препирательств.

— Ничего, не паникуй. Где ты сейчас?

— Э, как бы тебе сказать… — замялся Дино. Его голос звучал приглушённо, а на заднем фоне раздавалось какое-то мерное гудение.

— Приезжай в Японию, надо обсудить кое-что, — быстро проговорил Хибари, пока Дино не загрузил его пространными объяснениями своего местонахождения.

Дино замолчал. Хибари даже проверил, не сорвался ли звонок, но со связью всё было в порядке.

— Я догадываюсь, что именно тебя интересует, — начал Дино осторожно. — Здорово, на самом деле, что ты всё-таки прислушался к моим словам и…

— Мне просто нужны подробности. Прекрати мямлить, Мустанг. Приезжай немедленно. И не забудь взять те записи Эстранео.

— Понимаешь ли, я сейчас на Окинаве. Как только решу здесь кое-какие дела, сразу же поеду в Намимори. Так тебя устроит? — усмехнулся Дино и, получив короткий утвердительный ответ, завершил звонок.

Вот оно как. Дино Каваллоне прибыл в Японию и, скорее всего, не один, а вместе со всей своей свитой. Что ещё этот вездесущий человек накопал? Что-то ведь определённое привело его на Окинаву, что-то обязательно связанное с Сатро?.. Хибари глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Проведя несколько минут в неподвижном положении и с закрытыми глазами, он решительно встал из-за стола. В коридоре ему навстречу шёл Тетсуя. Подойдя ближе, он поприветствовал Хибари глубоким поклоном.

— Прошу прощения за задержку! — воскликнул Тетсу.

— Тише, — остудил его Хибари, оглянувшись по сторонам. — Какие новости?

Тетсу разогнулся, и из-за не до конца застёгнутого воротника рубашки выглянули полоски бинта.

— Я пока не успел составить подробный отчёт о наших действиях, но…

— Не нужно. Изложи устно.

Они вернулись в кабинет, где Тетсу и вывалил на Хибари поток информации.

— Те люди, которых мы схватил, мужчина и женщина, помните?.. Так вот, они оказались друзьями детства Ямады Коске. Они примкнули к нему по первой же его просьбе, но поначалу и не подозревали, что их втянули во что-то опаснее мелкого хулиганства, — тут Тетсу прервался, откашлялся и неуверенным движением потёр правое плечо. — Ямада отсутствовал в Кокуё несколько недель, и никто не знал, где именно он пропадал. Вернулся он уже с оружием и кольцами, а также с намерением подорвать безопасность Намимори. Он не раз рассказывал своим людям о Вонголе и о вас, Кё-сан.

— Какой-то жалкий вызов, — сухо прокомментировал Хибари. — Они же не высовывались особо, пока я их не навестил.

— Ну, Ямада — ненасытный трусливый мальчишка, чего ещё от него можно было ожидать, — усмехнулся Тетсу. — Женщина, Имагава Рика, утверждает, что Ямада раньше никогда не решался на серьёзные проступки, даже побаивался властей и криминальных авторитетов, но что-то с ним произошло.

— Сила меняет людей. Вот только слабое травоядное с палкой — это всего лишь слабое травоядное с палкой. Что там с происхождением оружия?

— Насчёт этого пока неясно. По словам Имагавы, Ямада упоминал об этом лишь вскользь — говорил о некоем доброжелателе. Однако, она дважды видела человека, похожего на того, запечатлённого на снимке профессора Верде. Есть все основания полагать, что это одна и та же личность. Осталось только идентифицировать её и выяснить, какие цели этот человек преследует.

— Тетсу, у тебя есть какие-нибудь предположения?

— Сложно сказать наверняка. Тут могут быть и разборки с Вонголой, и что-то личное…

— Личное ко мне?

— Или же вас отвлекают от чего-то. От дела Сатро, например.

— Могут ли они быть связаны… — задумчиво произнёс Хибари. Явственной связи он пока не видел, но интуиция невыносимо зудела где-то на подкорке. — В любом случае, надо найти покупателя оружия. И ещё… — Хибари поднял взгляд на Тетсу, но почему-то передумал договаривать. — Нет, ничего. Сегодня не буди Мукуро рано. Под действием подавителей он вряд ли проснётся раньше обеда. Система отопления, кстати, снова неисправна, сделай с этим что-нибудь. И приведи себя в порядок.

Тетсу поблагодарил за заботу — хотя, вообще-то, Хибари даже не собирался её проявлять, просто уставший, невыспавшийся и раненый подчинённый принесёт явно меньше пользы — и покинул кабинет.

Активность Ямады, судя по полицейским отчётам и наблюдениям Дисциплинарного Комитета, заметно снизилась, когда напали на Сатро. Факт, с которым спорить было бессмысленно. Можно сколько угодно смеяться и не верить в связь мелкого хулиганья и мафии, но при всех известных обстоятельствах отрицать её было глупо. Это-то и тревожило больше всего. Хибари бесили все эти игры в детектива и гонки за призраками, когда нельзя доверять ни собственной тени, ни себе. Давление со стороны Каваллоне, подобие привязанности к Мукуро и навязанная ответственность за него мешали сложиться полной картине происходившего. Ещё это утреннее затмение…

Хибари открыл сейф и достал боевые коробочки. Одна из них, с Роллом, воодушевлённо качнулась, когда он погладил её по ребру.

— Разомнёмся? — улыбнулся Хибари. В ответ Ролл радостно пискнул.

Время до полудня Хибари провёл в тренировочном зале на базе за городом. Механические противники и искусственные иллюзии — куда ещё искусственнее — не заменяли хороший бой с живым врагом, но уже хоть что-то. Упор на работу мышц и инстинктов притупил головную боль в виде беспорядочного вороха мыслей и оборванных логических цепочек. Выплеск накопившегося пламени принёс заметное облегчение, и Хибари вернулся домой уже в гораздо лучшем настроении.

Мукуро встретил его рядом с комнатой, где хранилось оружие. Он выглядел растерянным, нерешительно топтался в коридоре босыми ступнями, а одет он был в одну рубашку, в которой Хибари тут же признал свою вещь.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — грубо спросил он. Мукуро переступил с ноги на ногу и вцепился пальцами в край рубашки, еле прикрывавшей зад, но совершенно не скрывавшей отсутствие нижнего белья. — Где Тетсу? И почему ты в таком виде? — продолжал наседать Хибари.

— Когда я проснулся, никого рядом не было, — насупившись, наконец начал говорить Мукуро. — Я искал тебя. А одежда… Было так жарко, что одеваться не хотелось. Где ты был?

Обида звенела в его голосе, но Хибари не сразу обратил на неё внимание, зациклившись на голых ногах, но вовремя одёрнул себя. Если Мукуро бродил по дому один, то его вполне мог увидеть кто угодно. Случайные гости, члены Комитета. А учитывая отсутствие Тетсу… Хотя именно это должно было беспокоить в первую очередь. Куда мог подеваться заместитель без прямого приказа, без предупреждения? Обычно Тетсу относился к работе чересчур ответственно, он бы обязательно связался с боссом, даже при самых непредвиденных обстоятельствах.

— Так. — Хибари подошёл к Мукуро вплотную, взял за предплечье и потащил за собой. — Сначала приведёшь себя в порядок, потом…

— Есть хочу, — пожаловался Мукуро капризным тоном и упёрся, отказываясь идти.

Хибари круто развернулся, сжал руку сильнее, чем рассчитывал, толкнул Мукуро к перегородке. Он злился. Из-за этих голых ног, из-за рубашки, из-за капризов, которых он уж от Мукуро точно не ожидал. И собственная реакция на всё это только подначивала. В груди бурлила ярость, но стоило встретиться с Мукуро взглядом, как Хибари отпустило. Его будто ледяной водой окатило из-за того выжидающего спокойствия, что царило в гетерохромных глазах. Новую повязку вчера он ему так и не надел ведь.

— Не злись, пожалуйста, — шёпотом сказал застывший изваянием Мукуро. Он больше не дрожал от страха, как раньше, и сильнее напоминал себя прежнего, но эта робкая фраза мигом уничтожила зародившуюся надежду. Нет, Мукуро — всё ещё ребёнок, а у Хибари откровенно сдавали нервы.

Он отстранился. Мукуро шумно сглотнул и потёр руку, на которой готовился расцвести живописный синяк.

— Иди за мной, — буркнул усмиривший своих демонов Хибари.

Пока в соседней со спальней комнате подавали обед, он помог Мукуро переодеться. Никаких больше кимоно — чёрные джинсы и футболка, купленные Тетсу специально, подошли гораздо лучше, хоть и были немного велики.

Они сели друг напротив друга за столиком с низкими ножками. Мукуро зеркально отобразил позу Хибари, стараясь как можно ровнее держать спину и явно испытывая неудобство на дзабутоне, и это выглядело со стороны довольно нелепо. Зато в остальном Мукуро удивлял своими познаниями. Он даже по-японски поблагодарил за еду и пользовался палочками как настоящий японец. Вообще-то даже взрослый Мукуро так не умел.

— Тетсу научил? — спросил Хибари. Мукуро коротко кивнул с гордым видом.

— Он сказал, что в твоём доме необходимо соблюдать правила. Иначе, — он провёл указательным пальцем по шее горизонтальным росчерком. Хибари усмехнулся и жестом пригласил вернуться к еде.

Присутствие Мукуро стало настолько привычным, что никоим образом не вмешивалось в одиночество Хибари. Они были так близко, за одним столом, они слышали друг друга и видели, но ощущения вторжения в личное пространство Хибари не испытывал. Он никогда ни за кем так не ухаживал, даже за своими животными, и ничья больше судьба его так не беспокоила. Рокудо Мукуро… так впору назвать какой-нибудь ураган или цунами. Потому что он менял всё. И Хибари лукавил, не признаваясь в том, что он и сам был не против изменений. У него имелись сотни правил на все случаи жизни, определённый распорядок и уклад, но тяга к новому и неизведанному зачастую побеждала. И любопытство, конечно.

Мукуро протяжно зевнул, когда с едой было покончено. Подавители пламени, которые Хибари продолжал ему скармливать, постепенно становились опасными, стоило придумать, как обходиться без них. Психологические тренинги немного помогли, но в случае серьёзных эмоциональных потрясений почти не спасали. Мукуро ещё и спал на ходу из-за этих таблеток, так что пришлось отправить его в свою комнату после обеда, взяв с него клятву сидеть тихо и не высовываться. Взамен Хибари пообещал, что вернётся к нему, как только освободится.

У этого ребёнка не было будущего, а он сам — лишь большой осколок прошлого, о котором старательно пытались забыть. Он улыбался искренне и ещё не умел скрывать всю ту нечеловеческую боль, что испытал в свои годы. Хибари не жалел Мукуро, не хотел жалеть, просто совершенно не знал, что теперь делать со всей правдой о нём, что ему открылась.

***

На звонки Тетсу не отвечал, и это было уже проявление неслыханной наглости. Даже в предсмертной агонии он не имел права игнорировать Хибари. Попытка выследить его по сигналу мобильника оказалась тщетной — он локализировался на юго-западе Намимори, где находились и дом Хибари, и средняя школа, и храм, и квартира самого Кусакабе, а также две их базы. Можно было прочесать каждое из этих мест или попробовать связаться с кем-то ещё из Комитета, но Хибари решил пока не разводить панику, а просмотреть записи камер видеонаблюдения, установленных по периметру его владений на всякий случай. Сам Хибари считал эти камеры бесполезными, для защиты дома от незваных гостей он использовал барьеры из пламени — обычно из пламени Облака, но иногда и Тумана. Хотя однажды камеры всё-таки пригодились, когда у ворот кто-то каждую ночь оставлял то бумажные пакетики с безделушками, то коробочки с шоколадом. Поначалу Хибари даже на Мукуро грешил — мало ли каким образом тому взбрело в голову над ним измываться, да и камеры никого не фиксировали, словно действовал профессионал, но потом удалось разглядеть загадочного нарушителя. Им оказалась та девчонка с убийственной боевой техникой, И-пин, по уши влюбленная в Хибари с самого детства. С годами она поборола стеснительность, но до сих пор избегала личных встреч с Хибари, так и не переболев детскую влюблённость. Тогда Хибари собирался поговорить с ней, но не успел — подарки вдруг перестали появляться, и больше эта проблема его не беспокоила. Зато камеры заслужили право остаться на своих местах.

Отмотав запись на момент своего ухода, Хибари включил ускоренное воспроизведение и уже через полчаса по таймлайну смотрел на выбегающего из дома Тетсу. Тот натягивал пиджак на ходу и собирал мокрые волосы в низкий хвост, напоминая таким непривычным видом матёрого якудза. Хибари мерно постукивал пальцами по столу, глядя на то, как удалялась машина Кусакабе от ворот в сторону главной улицы. Недолго думая, он подключился к городским камерам — их было немного и только на территориях стратегически важных объектов вроде городского управления, больниц школ и прочих. Проследить часть маршрута Кусакабе было несложно, в Намимори довольно скудное транспортное движение. Он засветился в паре кварталах отсюда, ближе к центру, а потом скрылся в неизвестном направлении.

Хибари набрал его номер ещё раз, но ничего не изменилось, всё те же раздражающе длинные гудки, слушая которые он догадался просмотреть улицы, патрулируемые его людьми. Их непросто заметить, если не знать, где искать, члены Комитета охраняли город не только в открытую, но и под маскировкой — владелец лавки со сладостями, ремонтник, уличный музыкант, обычный прохожий. Хибари и сам порой не до конца понимал, каким образом узнавал их, настолько они сливались с толпой.

На улицах, где проезжал Тетсу, все патрульные находились на своих местах, а вот ближе к северо-западу города их становилось всё меньше. Интуиция подсказывала, что искать надо в направлении Кокуё, но камер там, к сожалению, не было, зато можно было проверить лично.

Хибари встал из-за стола. Он сомневался в том, что случилось нечто серьёзное, но это не так уж его волновало на фоне несвойственной безответственности Тетсу, заместитель заслуживал быть забитым до смерти — пусть только вернётся. Хибари злился не сильно, не до цветных пятен перед глазами, не до помутнения разума, но кулаки чесались. Он должен был контролировать всё, что его окружало, а не терпеть непонятные действия подчинённых за спиной. Хотя он с собственными желаниями-то справиться не мог в последнее время, что уже не вписывалось в картину тотального контроля.

Порыв немедленно поехать за Тетсу пришлось унять. Хибари уже обувался, когда вспомнил, что покидать дом сейчас не лучшее решение, потому что за Мукуро присмотреть было больше некому. Женщинам, что занимались бытовыми вопросами, он не доверял настолько, так что оставалось лишь сжать зубы покрепче и ждать вестей. А чтобы не сойти с ума в ожидании, Хибари вернулся к Мукуро, проклиная про себя все причастных к своему плохому настроению — собственно, Кусакабе, Ямаду, Каваллоне, Верде, Ирие, Саваду, без которого, конечно же, никуда, и Мукуро. И это если считать наиболее провинившихся за последнюю неделю.

День выдался пасмурный, и в комнате было темно и немного душно. Температура пришла в норму, но воспоминания о жарком утре ударили под дых, стоило зайти сюда. Хибари хотел было отодвинуть перегородку, чтобы проветрить комнату, но оступился, обратив внимание на разлёгшегося на постели Мукуро. Тот спал прямо в одежде и что-то прижимал к себе. При ближайшем рассмотрении этим чем-то оказался кот — тот самый, которого они вместе кормили недавно на веранде. Вот только что-то в нём беспокоило.

Кот тихо урчал, приникнув к груди Мукуро, и спал некрепко — он то и дело выпускал когти и мял лапами ткань футболки. Хибари присмотрелся получше и наконец понял, что его смутило. Насколько он помнил, расцветка этого кота отличалась от первого. В целом похоже, но всё-таки…

Его хвост на мгновение стал полупрозрачным.

Хибари сморгнул, и всё пришло в норму. Он не ощущал пламени Тумана, но больше не сомневался. Перед ним красовалась самая настоящая иллюзия, созданная Мукуро во сне. И даже если учесть, что сон спровоцирован таблетками, всё равно это выглядело подозрительно. С Мукуро ведь в принципе нельзя терять бдительность, не позволять себе расслабляться и доверять — шесть ли ему лет или за двадцать. Хибари сосредоточился и провёл раскрытой ладонью по животу и груди Мукуро прямо сквозь кота. Иллюзия пошла слабой рябью, побледнела, затихла и исчезла без следа, а сам Мукуро и вида не подал.

Узнай об этом коте Каваллоне, он бы тут же сдал Мукуро Саваде, а Хибари всё ещё колебался. Опасность ситуации его откровенно заводила, а с любопытством он бороться так и не научился, что уже доказал утром в полной мере. Даже если на кону стояла его жизнь, Хибари готов был идти до конца, и в каком-то смысле он жаждал, чтобы способности Мукуро вышли из-под контроля. Жаждал сразиться с этой чудовищной, всепоглощающей силой. И шансов на это ему выпадало предостаточно, но он каждый раз помогал Мукуро справиться с его демонами и в то же время дразнил собственных.

Тихий стук отвлёк Хибари. Он подошёл к фусума, чуть отодвинул подвижную перегородку. Служанка сообщила о прибытии одного из членов Комитета, умолявшего о срочной аудиенции. И Хибари не отказал ему в этом.

Сато Ичиро, невысокий, крепко сложенный парень с грубыми чертами лица, ждал во внутреннем дворе. Он тяжело дышал, а его одежда была грязной и местами рваной, у левого виска запеклась багровая корочка. С этим человеком Хибари был знаком со школы, он был одним из первых и самых верных последователей. И одним из тех, кто отлично знал, каким Хибари Кёя бывал в гневе.

— Прошу прощения, Глава! — Сато склонил голову. Хибари опустился на энгаву напротив него и жестом разрешил говорить. — Заместитель приказал ничего не говорить вам, пока не прояснятся детали, но, к несчастью, ситуация вышла из-под контроля.

— Что произошло? — нетерпеливо спросил Хибари, прерывая череду глубоких поклонов.

— В ту ночь, когда мы допрашивали людей Ямады, нам сообщили о беспорядках на территории Намимори. Неизвестные грабили лавки, крушили городскую собственность, пугали горожан. Вместе с заместителем мы начали зачистку, это оказалось несложно — хулиганы быстро остыли, когда мы прибыли, но стоило зачистить одно место, как поступало сообщение о другом. Утром волна сошла на нет, а всех, кого удалось поймать, мы отправили в полицейский участок. Примерно сорок человек разных возрастов. И все они относились не к жителям Намимори, а…

— Кокуё? — догадался Хибари. В изложенной ситуации он пока не видел ничего особенного, кроме попытки скрыть её от него.

— Да, именно. Кокуё. Кусакабе-сан хотел убедиться, что всё это устроил Ямада, но ему сначала нужно было вернуться к вам. И в это время в полицейском участке прогремел взрыв. Скорее всего, взрывчатка была у кого-то из пойманных. Никто не погиб, но пострадала часть заключённых и один полицейский. Кусакабе-сан сейчас там, помогает разобрать обломки и оказать первую помощь вместе с теми, кто был поблизости из наших.

— И он не нашёл свободной минутки, чтобы доложить мне. Зато отправил сюда тебя. — Хибари скрипнул зубами. Сато виновато опустил взгляд, готовый к тому, что вся злость обрушится на него. — Я подумаю над его исключением из Комитета за столь ненадлежащее поведение.

Сато вздрогнул, сжал ладони в кулаки, но ничего не сказал.

— А тебе стоит обратиться за медицинской помощью, как и положено травоядному, раз не смог позаботиться о себе сам и пришёл ко мне в таком виде.

Хибари поднялся на ноги. С крыши дома за ними наблюдал Хибёрд, поблёскивая глазками-бусинками. Он не подал голоса, когда Хибари прошёл мимо, но с места своего вспорхнул и улетел куда-то в сторону главных ворот.

Рассказ Сато вызвал массу вопросов и лишь одно желание — наказать. И Ямаду, и своих людей. Но Хибари медлил. Он всё же доверял Кусакабе, несмотря ни на что, а Мукуро сейчас казался почему-то важнее безопасности Намимори. Тем более, с самим Ямадой вряд ли так просто встретиться, после взрыва он не станет светиться в городе, если имеет хоть какие-то мозги.

Вскоре после того, как ушёл Сато, к дому подъехало несколько машин. И Хибари нисколько не удивился, когда увидел ковылявшего к нему Кусакабе, которого поддерживал Ромарио. А за ними маячил Каваллоне собственной персоной. Вечер предстоял шумный.


	7. День седьмой. Девятый вал

Ветер поднялся холодный и пронизывающий. Он безжалостно трепал кленовые листья, издалека доносился приглушённый треск уже оголившихся веток, похожий на ропот. А небо хмурилось всё гуще и гуще под стать настроению Хибари.

Дино не улыбался, предчувствуя, что сейчас будет, но держался уверенно, готовый дать отпор. В отличие от Кусакабе, который и взгляд поднять не смел. За воротами переговаривались, и эти голоса сбившихся в стадо людей здорово подначивали. Хибари подошёл к Ромарио и Кусакабе, жестом приказал первому отойти. Ромарио подчинился, хоть и не скрывал сомнений, а Кусакабе еле удержался на ногах — пошатнулся, но выстоял. Хибари удовлетворённо кивнул и в одно мгновение достал коробочку из кармана, активируя её.

Прохладные рукоятки тонфа идеально легли в ладони (нет, не настолько идеально, как член Мукуро), а в голове вдруг стало так пусто, и это было замечательно — когда мысли уступали инстинктам, Хибари чувствовал себя настоящим хищником. Он всегда стремился к свободе действий и свободе собственных желаний, и любое ограничение приравнивалось к преграде, которую он должен устранить любым способом. Увы, слишком часто случалось так, что его желания окружала целая стена условностей, с которыми приходилось мириться. Порой эти условности слишком походили на самый настоящий шантаж и изредка оказывались не такими уж бесполезными.

В поле зрения Хибари находилась как минимум одна преграда в лице Дино Каваллоне, и Хибари на него надеялся — надеялся, что он не позволит ему зайти слишком далеко. Замахиваясь тонфа, он вкладывал в удар злость и разочарование, и не слышал сдавленного стона Тетсу. Тот не защищался, смиренно принимал наказание. Сквозь пелену холодной ярости Хибари слышал хруст суставов и костей, хриплое дыхание, глотал густой запах крови и немного гари — с полицейского участка. И он не видел ничего, пока что-то гибкое не обхватило его руку повыше запястья, недавнее ранение отозвалось тупой болью.

Хибари замер, шумно сглотнул, рассмотрев наконец под собой окровавленного Тетсу, по крайней мере, он не потерял сознание и, казалось, был готов к продолжению, но Хибари отстранился, дёрнул рукой, которую по-змеиному плотно обвивал кнут, и прыгнул вперёд, к Дино. Краем уха он услышал, что Тетсу позвал его, но не удостоил и взглядом, хотя успел заметить движение в его сторону — Ромарио, теперь это его забота, а Хибари горел Облачным пламенем и наносил один удар за другим.

Дино не пытался образумить его словами, не останавливал и не увиливал от драки, как от него и ожидалось. Хибари крепко досталось — в запале он почти не обращал внимания на ранения, какими бы серьёзными они ни были. Пока Хибари мог двигаться, он дрался. А кнут Дино — идеальное оружие против него. Обидное, подстёгивающее и распаляющее до предела. Почти как усмешки Мукуро.

Они ещё долго обменивались ударами, не прибегая к помощи животных из коробочек, и за всю драку не произнесли ни слова, хватало красноречивых взглядов. По опыту многочисленных прошлых встреч можно было ожидать, что это всё продлится ещё не один час, но Хибари остановился первым, потому что ощутил на себе какую-то знакомую удушающую тяжесть. Ромарио к этому времени притащил к Тетсу аптечку и уже обрабатывал его раны прямо на месте, не осмелившись уводить его в дом. Они тоже были так заняты, что не заметили незваного гостя.

Мукуро смотрел на них с порога дома. Одетый в футболку и джинсы, он обнимал себя руками, защищаясь от холода. Хибари почти физически ощущал его дрожь — не исключено, что это была его собственная дрожь. Откуда-то возникло желание подойти и помочь. Согреть. Хибари сдерживался и не из-за нежелательных свидетелей. Просто это желание ему не нравилось, оно было неправильное, даже являясь желанием Хибари Кёи. Внутреннюю борьбу прервал Дино, решивший подойти к Мукуро первым.

— Привет, — как-то неловко сказал Дино. Мукуро попятился назад, переводя взгляд с него на Хибари и обратно. — Помнишь меня?

У Дино был разорван рукав пиджака, спасибо встроенным в тонфа шипам, разбита губа и сам он весь был покрыт неравномерным слоем грязи и пыли. Хибари выглядел чуть получше, но вместе с Тетсу они вряд ли внушали доверие шестилетнему ребёнку.

Мукуро как-то по-взрослому нахмурился, оглядывая раскинувшуюся перед ним живописную картину, и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Хибари его опередил:

— Иди в дом, — тихо приказал он, не рассчитывая, что ему откажут — неслыханная наглость. Но Мукуро отказал, коротко помотав головой. Хибари повторил жёстче: — Иди в дом. Сейчас же.

Мукуро не послушался и в этот раз. Он опустил руки и сжал кулаки. И под удивлённый вздох Дино подошёл к Хибари вплотную.

— Я пойду только с тобой, — сиплым, словно простуженным голосом произнёс он, цепляясь пальцами в рубашку Хибари. Это смелый — безрассудно смелый — поступок развеял чёрные тучи и заставил Хибари усмехнуться.

Мукуро не заступался за Тетсу, не пытался встать между Хибари и Дино. Он просто позвал Хибари к себе — очень эгоистично и очень в духе Рокудо Мукуро. Даже тот факт, что сейчас на них все пялились, не раздражал Хибари. Он спрятал тонфа в коробочку и мягко отстранил Мукуро, хотя безумно хотелось дать ему крепкий подзатыльник в воспитательных целях из-за ледяных рук и босых ступней, и прошёл в дом. Мукуро проследовал за ним.

Для начала Хибари отвёл его в ванную комнату, чтобы тот вымыл ноги. Думал предложить набрать горячей воды, но вспомнил недавний инцидент и решил обойтись малой кровью — лекарствами, обильным питьём и теплом. Всего этого у него в доме водилось в избытке, особенно учитывая проблемы с отоплением.

— Мне было страшно, — признался Мукуро, когда они вернулись в комнату. Голос его звучал отстранённо и безэмоционально, поэтому Хибари не поверил. Он видел, как горели его разноцветные глаза в тот момент, когда заметил его на крыльце. И Мукуро, будто угадав его мысли, больше ничего не говорил, молча наблюдал за тем, как Хибари обрабатывал многострадальную руку, и даже не пытался предлагать свою помощь.

Чуть позже госпожа Оомори по распоряжению Хибари принесла горячий чай с лекарством от простуды, и Мукуро выпил его без возражений, только поморщился от лёгкой горечи. Близилась ночь — за всеми этими хлопотами Хибари и не заметил, как пролетело время. Он не слышал чужих голосов, но представлял, что происходило в отдалённой части дома, и рвался присоединиться. Теперь его распирало любопытство — подробности схватки с людьми Ямады, расследование Каваллоне. Он следил за тем, как Мукуро укладывался спать, лично укрыл одеялом и взял обещание не создавать проблем. Хибари хотел поскорее уйти, но если бы Мукуро попросил, он бы остался, не раздумывая. Мукуро не попросил.

В комнате рядом с кабинетом горел свет. Из-за приоткрытой перегородки Хибари различал силуэты нескольких людей — всё тех же ключевых фигур этой запутанной истории. На несколько секунд Хибари замер, прислушиваясь, но в комнате никто не переговаривался. Все ждали.

Тетсуя лежал на футоне, весь перебинтованный, но в сознании. Он попытался подняться, когда Хибари прошёл мимо, но безуспешно. Ему наверняка требовалась более квалифицированная медицинская помощь, но раз Ромарио не отвёз его в больницу сразу, значит это могло подождать. И скорее всего Тетсу сам настоял на том, чтобы остаться и предоставить отчёт о своих действиях боссу. Вот только как он собирался это сделать, когда Хибари как минимум вывихнул ему челюсть? И понимая его бессмысленный героизм и щенячью преданность, Хибари тихо приказал ему молчать и обратился к Дино. Тетсу достойно проглотил такое небрежное обращение к себе и игнорирование, потому что знал, что заслужил. Всё, что сегодня произошло с ним, он заслужил сполна.

У Дино в глазах — вселенская скорбь и тысяча вопросов, но пока что это он будет отвечать, тем более Хибари подозревал, что большинство из вопросов Дино связано с той сценой у дома, и это не то, что хотелось обсуждать в принципе.

В комнате пахло жасмином. И перед тем, как начать говорить, Дино пододвинул к себе поднос, налил две чашки жасминового чая и предложил одну из них Хибари.

— Я не стану лезть в твои отношения с подчинёнными, — начал Дино совсем не с того, что от него ожидалось. Хибари поднёс чашку ко рту, вдохнул цветочный аромат с едва заметной горчинкой и пригубил немного. — Это не моё дело, я знаю.

— Ты уже влез в него, лезешь и лезть будешь. Не лги мне в лицо, Мустанг, — холодно произнёс Хибари. Ему с лихвой хватало одного великого обманщика, а уж Дино и вовсе врать не умел. — Что ты забыл на Окинаве?

Ромарио зашевелился у Хибари за спиной и издал какое-то короткое мычание, будто хотел вмешаться. Дино же нисколько не удивился тому, что разговор начался именно с его поездки, а не с Ямады.

— Это довольно сложно объяснить. — Он отставил чашку подальше, так и не сделав ни одного глотка. — Расследование резни в поместье Сатро зашло в тупик, как ты знаешь. И Тсуна практически оставил это дело, у него хватает забот сейчас, когда Девятый болен. А, ты наверное не в курсе…

— Не отвлекайся, — процедил Хибари. Здоровье какого-то старика волновало его в последнюю очередь.

— Мы перерыли весь архив Сатро, точнее, то, что от него осталось. Вообще-то им было положено уничтожать всё связанное со стёртыми ими семьями, но кое-что они всё же хранили. Например, записи Эстранео. — Хибари напрягся при упоминании этой фамилии, что не ускользнуло от Дино. — Поговорим об этом позже, ладно?

Хибари кивнул. Даже учитывая то, что Кусакабе и Ромарио считались наиболее близкими к ним людьми, записи в том журнале при них обсуждать не стоило, они касались Мукуро и только его.

— Мы искали связь преступников с Сатро, и кое-что всплыло. Я не хочу говорить голословно, железных доказательств у меня нет, но… Велика вероятность, что Сатро затевали заговор против Вонголы, — Дино вздохнул и с виноватым видом посмотрел поверх плеча Хибари, на Ромарио. — В выписках со счёта жены главы семьи обнаружилась связь с неким наёмным убийцей. Сатро, как чистильщики, вели дела скрытно, заметали следы и использовали сложные схемы, в полной мере об их деятельности не был осведомлён даже Девятый, поэтому мы не сразу вышли на этого человека. Да с виду они вообще невинными агнцами выглядели. — Дино издал какой-то нервный смешок, расчесал волосы пятернёй. Хибари сделалось не по себе. Он помнил, что видел в поместье, помнил отчёты коронера и то видео, которое показывал Мукуро. — Сатро вливали огромные суммы денег в покупку оружия у разных мастеров, в том числе у Верде, а посредником выступал Альфонсо Мортера.

— Только не говори мне, что…

— Да, это тот же человек, который заинтересовал тебя. И я вычислил его местонахождение.

— Окинава? — догадался Хибари. Дино кивнул.

— Вот только… тебе эта история не понравится и то, как я сложил все её кусочки в целое, тоже.

— Мукуро? — Ещё одна догадка, попавшая в цель. Хибари уже ничему не удивлялся.

— Вопреки твоему запрету копать под него, я не устоял и попытался отследить его перемещения в последние несколько месяцев. Это оказалось довольно-таки непросто. Ведь Мукуро Рокудо по сути не существует, но часть его поддельных имён Вонголе известна. Так вот, он был на Окинаве месяц назад — именно в то время, когда туда прибыл Мортера. Думаю, тогда же он и был убит.

— Он мёртв? — переспросил Хибари. Лёгкое раздражение от того, что Дино снова взялся за старое, сменилось зудом в ладонях. Ему действительно не нравилась эта история. В вину Мукуро он до сих пор не верил, но слишком много было подозрительных совпадений посреди белых пятен.

— Да, его труп был обнаружен на берегу, спустя неделю после его приезда на Окинаву. Труп был обезображен долгим пребыванием в воде и нанесёнными посмертно увечьями, но экспертиза помогла установить его личность. Образцы, имевшиеся у итальянской полиции, с почти стопроцентной точностью подтвердили, что погибший — это Альфонсо Мортера, многократно судимый за вымогательство, экономические преступления и убийства. Если предположить, что это именно он скупал оружие и раздавал его мелким бандам, а мы, к слову, обнаружили в Японии ещё две такие группировки, и что Мукуро убил его, то…

— Мукуро действовал в интересах Вонголы? — усмехнулся Хибари. — Ты ведь допускаешь такую возможность? Мукуро раскрыл заговор и решил проблему в своём стиле…

— Тогда у него был мотив убрать Сатро, — сказал Дино чуть громче и с облегчением, будто эти слова давно сидели у него внутри, свербили и наконец вырвались наружу. — У него был мотив, Кёя, были возможности — ты ведь помнишь те царапины на преступниках, ему ничто не стоит управлять людьми. Даже если он действовал в интересах Вонголы, в чём лично я сильно сомневаюсь, это не оправдывает массовое убийство, тем более таким зверским методом.

Хибари отвёл взгляд в сторону чашки, исходивший запах от которой он уже начинал ненавидеть. Он должен был проверить слова Дино и обязательно сделает это позже, но чутьё подсказывало, что ошибок в них не было, как и лжи. Только белые пятна.

— И как ты объяснишь то, что с ним происходит сейчас? — спросил Хибари. — И его присутствие на месте преступления? Вряд ли он таким образом создавал себе алиби, оставив при этом кучу улик против себя, да?

Вся уверенность Дино мигом куда-то пропала.

— Я не знаю, — проговорил он. — Пожалуйста, не думай, что я пытаюсь повесить на Мукуро все грехи…

— Именно это ты и пытаешься сделать.

— Неправда! Я хочу разобраться, принять во внимание все факты, а не только удобные… — Дино осёкся, но было уже поздно. Хибари поднялся на ноги.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Что я защищаю Мукуро, потому что… Напомни-ка, кстати, почему, — оскалился он.

В висках запульсировало. Иногда злость брала верх над разумом так стремительно, что Хибари и сам чувствовал неладное. Он стремился к контролю, а в такие моменты контроль утекал как песок сквозь пальцы. Неприятное ощущение. Дино тоже встал и положил руку на плечо Хибари — это немного остудило пламя.

— Я оставлю тебе все добытые материалы и журнал Эстранео. Почитаешь позже, в одиночестве. А об произошедшем в Намимори тебе расскажет Ромарио, — говорил Дино ровным, спокойным тоном. Знал, как успокоить Хибари. Мукуро бы в такой ситуации только распалял его злость. — Если честно, я устал и хочу хоть немного отдохнуть. Когда будешь готов, обсудим, что нам делать дальше.

Хибари ничего ему не ответил, отпустил, не проводив даже взглядом. Вечный оптимизм Дино Каваллоне оказался не таким уж вечным, и видеть, как крошится маска его привычной беспечности, было неприятно и даже болезненно. Под маской у Дино обнаружилась не только скопившаяся усталость, но и тоска.

Ромарио не стал дожидаться разрешения и доложил о взрыве, последствиях и повторном нападении людей Ямады. Их оказалось довольно много, потребовалось подкрепление, но поблизости не осталось незадействованных членов Комитета. Семья Каваллоне прибыла в разгар схватки, оказала первую помощь пострадавшим и выловила всех, кого смогла. В данный момент последствия взрыва были устранены, а в городе наконец восстановился порядок.

— Затишье перед бурей, — произнёс Хибари, когда Ромарио закончил рассказ. Он склонился над хрипло дышащим Тетсу и сказал ему: — Завтра ты снова встанешь в строй, а они захлебнутся кровью.

— Кё-сан… — он хотел что-то сказать, но Хибари покачал головой. Пламя Солнца поспособствует заживлению ран, и Тетсу действительно к утру поправится, но вот хорошее отношение к нему было подорвано. Не навсегда, конечно же, но всё же…

Дино не напрашивался на ночлег и вскоре после нелёгкого разговора покинул дом Хибари, забрав с собой шумных подчинённых. Но не Ромарио, тот остался с Тетсу на всякий случай. Хибари не возражал. Он вернулся к Мукуро уже глухой ночью. Небо к этому времени прояснилось, но завтра — это ощущалось в воздухе — обязательно будет дождь, давно пора.

Спал Мукуро подозрительно спокойно, и застал Хибари его в той же позе — на боку, чуть приобняв подушку. И даже после всего услышанного за этот вечер Хибари без раздумий лёг бы с ним рядом, если бы возникла такая необходимость. Он даже ждал, что Мукуро позовёт его во сне или проснётся от кошмара, но ничего не происходило. Его ровное дыхание — одинаковые вдохи и выдохи — действовали не хуже какого-нибудь тренинга для релаксации. Эмоции отходили на задний план, уровень адреналина в крови падал — опасно низко падал. В голове прояснялось, насколько вообще могло проясниться после всей полученной информации.

Подождав ещё немного, Хибари вернулся в кабинет, где обнаружил на столе карту памяти и большой конверт с приколотой к нему запиской. Хибари начал именно с конверта, представлявшего наибольшую ценность. Каваллоне подписал его кратко: «Я не читал дальше первой страницы. Будь осторожен». Между этими двумя строчками проглядывали длинные монологи, пропитанные осточертевшей моралью и несчастной, почти библейской любовью. Как бы Дино ни старался скрыть их, Хибари всё равно слышал этот надоедливый голос. «Будь осторожен»… Какое своевременное предупреждение. Подобное пожелание могло относиться к кому угодно, но не к Хибари Кёе.

Из конверта пахло смертью — кровью, разложением и тлением, вспомнился сладковатый дурман на вилле Сатро, портивший настроение. И прикрываться от него рукой не было никакого смысла, запах быстро распространялся по комнате, впитывался в стены. Позже никто его и не почует, но Хибари будет о нём знать, как и о крови на своих руках.

Он медленно, чтобы не повредить, вынул журнал из конверта (к крови на руках теперь прибавился и этот неповторимый аромат), положил ладонь на выжженную обложку, словно это могло помочь раскрыть все самые сокровенные тайны или хотя бы немного приблизиться к их разгадке. После всех тех невероятных вещей, что с ним происходили в последние несколько лет, Хибари не мог в такое не верить. Но журнал ничего ему не рассказал, молчал как мёртвый — да он собственно и был мёртвым. Оставалась надежда на изъеденные огнём, временем и человеческими жертвами страницы. Хибари мог даже не пытаться читать, а отдать эту книгу Мукуро, когда тот придёт в себя, Мукуро имел на это полное право, но совладать с любопытством и влечением к тайнам этого человека не так-то просто.

Несколько часов Хибари листал страницы, бродил по выжившим строчкам, вычленяя хоть что-то вразумительное среди обрывков фраз и багровых пятен. Почерк писавшего тоже не способствовал пониманию содержимого, но те крохи, что удалось выяснить, ухудшали положение Мукуро в разы. В журнале описывались опыты не только над ним, перед Мукуро Проклятым глазом обладали ещё несколько человек, в том числе и дети. Не выжил ни один. Кто-то отторгал орган, кто-то сходил с ума и терялся на одном из Путей, не справившись с этой чудовищной силой. И самое важное наблюдение заключалось в описании потери контроля одним из подопытных над собой: он убил всех животных, содержавшихся в соседней лаборатории, пытался напасть на людей, но позже, успокоившись, не помнил ничего. Его поведение не отличалось неадекватной яростью, он действовал осторожно и в какой-то степени умно, обманом и хитростью добившись свободы. После этого случая обладателем Шести Путей стал Мукуро. И именно Мукуро закончил дело своего предшественника. Семья Эстранео, семья Ланчии, Савада Тсунаёши и ученики средней школы Намимори — а после них семь лет тишины.

Хибари было просто необходимо поговорить с Мукуро прямо сейчас, и он не злился от невозможности это сделать, он волновался. Такого волнения он не испытывал, даже когда Ролла серьёзно ранили в бою и пришлось обращаться за советом к старику Талботу. Белые пятна в истории Рокудо Мукуро почернели, и все другие обстоятельства, Ямада, упрямство Дино потеряли хоть какую-то важность.

Он отложил лабораторный журнал (лучше бы довёл до конца когда-то начатое и сжёг его) и задал себе тот же вопрос, что задал Дино недавно:

— Тогда что с ним происходит сейчас?

Собственный голос показался чужим и далёким, но в нём не слышалось ни разочарования, ни обманутых надежд. Даже теперь, притронувшись к истине, Хибари думал о том, как Мукуро помочь. И какая-то часть его — большая часть — всё ещё верила. Дино, услышав его мысли, отправил бы его в какое-нибудь мозговправительное учреждение, а Мукуро… его ждала смерть, не меньше. А этого Хибари допустить не мог. Он размышлял до самого утра, не сомкнув глаз ни на минуту. Ровно в восемь в дверь легонько, но тревожно постучали.

Ромарио по всей видимости тоже не спал этой ночью. За стёклами его очков пролегали глубокие тени, одежда явно была вчерашней, но никакой сонливой рассеянности в его взгляде Хибари не уловил, даже наоборот, он был полон какой-то воинственной решимости.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Хибари, стараясь не выдать своего беспокойства.

— В средней школе Намимори объявились вандалы, предположительно, люди Ямады. Наш патруль из трёх человек уже там, но я подумал, что вам стоит сообщить об этом немедленно.

Хибари усмехнулся. Тяжёлый груз, свалившийся на его плечи ночью, никуда не исчез, но нести его стало ощутимее легче. Он собрался за десять минут и ещё через пять домчался на байке до школы. На его собственность самым бессовестным образом напали, и он не собирался это терпеть.

Несколько десятков учеников столпились у ворот: кто-то глазел на происходившее внутри, кто-то громко обсуждал, а несколько первокурсниц рыдали навзрыд. Перепуганные дети обернулись на шум мотоцикла и тут же притихли, узнав Хибари, расступились в благоговейном страхе и надежде. Хибари прошёл мимо них, не сделав ни единого замечания, хотя было бы неплохо напомнить этим маленьким нарушителям, что чрезвычайное происшествие не повод вести себя как стадо невоспитанных травоядных.

Навстречу Хибари бежал один из Каваллоне, он вёл за собой нескольких школьников, позади него слышались взрывы. Хибари не стал слушать его, а сразу рванул к левому крылу здания, где разворачивалась битва. Ролл, поглотивший огромное количество пламени, тут же начал размножать свои иголки, окружая преступников. Повреждённые стены, разбитые окна и лица любопытных учителей и учеников в них пока не волновали Хибари, из-за этого он взбесится позже, а сейчас он позволял пламени, Океану, вырываться из его тела мощными волнами.

Двое молодых парней, не старше самого Хибари, орудовали дубинками с Грозовым пламенем, и ещё двое прицельно палили Ураганом по зданию. Люди Каваллоне еле сдерживали натиск и неумолимо терпели крах, надолго бы их не хватило. Появление Хибари кардинально изменило ситуацию, и они разумно отступили, чтобы не мешаться. Один из них занялся поддержкой щита, его пламени едва хватало, и помощь Ролла пришлась кстати. Хибари сосредоточился на врагах, ведь теперь он стал единственной мишенью.

Он умел сражаться с несколькими противниками одновременно, даже с несколькими десятков противников. Если враги слабые, то пусть их будет побольше, иначе драка становилась скучной. Эти ребята оказались скучнее некуда. Они не умели действовать сообща, сказывалось отсутствие опыта. Не умели использовать своё оружие в полную мощь, да и по физическим характеристикам сильно уступали Хибари, но он с ними не церемонился и сил не жалел. От беспорядочной пальбы он почти не защищался, хватало реакции, но даже те две пули, прошившие предплечье, не стали помехой. Парень, обрадовавшийся удачному попаданию, не заметил, как к нему со спины приблизилась Обратная игольчатая сфера и поглотила его. Ещё пара-тройка минут, и из сферы начали доноситься предсмертные крики и хрипы. Жаль, что рядом не было иллюзиониста, скрывшего бы свирепую ярость Хибари от мирных, но ничего не поделать, приходилось действовать по ситуации.

Второго стрелка в буквальном смысле раздавили иглы недалеко от Хибари — он слышал хруст костей в ловушке своего оружия и чувствовал принесённый порывом ветра запах свежей крови. Двое оставшихся вандалов отбежали на безопасное расстояние, ближе к забору, и собирались уйти, но им не позволили. Они что-то кричали и отбивались из последних сил, но Хибари не слышал — не хотел слышать — и бил наотмашь, кровожадно скалясь. Лёгкая добыча — отличная возможность возместить разочарование последних дней. Шум в ушах, гулкая пульсация, сладкое напряжение в мышцах, подскочивший уровень адреналина — всё это было необходимо Хибари ежедневно, и после вынужденной голодовки он плохо сдерживался и совершал ошибки. На него смотрела школа, но не учителя и ученики, а его Школа смотрела на то, как он безжалостно убивал и мстил за неё. И никто не говорил: хватит, достаточно, довольно. Наоборот, было недостаточно. Никакой пощады. Члены Комитета и так слишком ласково обошлись с этой группировкой, раз они осмелились напасть на святыню города. И оставляя в живых последнего из врагов, Хибари решительно намерился поставить точку в этой истории прямо сегодня. Даже если Мортера мёртв, Ямада развёл самодеятельность и наверняка перешёл установленные заказчиком границы. Он играл с Хибари Кёей, даже не подозревая, какой приз выпадет ему в этой игре при любом раскладе — будь то поражение или победа, хотя последнее маловероятно.

Хибари склонился над последним выжившим, тот неудачно упал на газон и теперь неуклюже сминал под собой идеально скошенную траву, пятясь назад.

— Ты умрёшь, — выдохнул Хибари. На лице парня сменялись эмоции одна за другой, но все они — страх, гнев, обречённость — были пропитаны паникой. Идя на преступление против Намимори, знал ли он, что всё закончится именно так? Должен был знать, иначе мозг у него не больше, чем у воробья.

Хибари повторил фразу уже тише, практически впечатывая свой шёпот в маску ужаса. Парень застыл на месте с широко распахнутыми глазами. Его губы мелко дрожали, шевелились, силясь что-то сказать, но язык наверняка не двигался, присохший к нёбу. Хибари слышал его зашкаливавший пульс.

— Ты можешь исповедаться мне, — продолжал блефовать и издеваться Хибари. Иногда на него находило что-то такое, хотелось растянуть удовольствие и помучить свою жертву, поиграться с ней как кошка с мышкой. Тем более сейчас ему была нужна информация, а добывать её иным способом долго и непродуктивно (и не так приятно).

Парень с ужасом вместо лица начал издавать какие-то нечленораздельные звуки. Если слишком медлить, то он мог успеть прийти в себя, и тогда уже будет не так весело. Хибари схватил его за горло, приподнимая и притягивая ближе к себе.

— Где Ямада? — прорычал он. Ответ последовал не сразу.

— Я… не знаю. Не знаю! — выкрикнул парень таким писклявым, дребезжащим голосом, что Хибари всерьёз засомневался насчёт его возраста. Выглядел-то он совершеннолетним, но вполне мог оказаться школьником. Очень глупым школьником. — Он… Коске сказал, что так надо… просто немного поразвлечься… что хорошо отплатит.

— Где он? — Хибари сильнее сжал его горло. На глазах парня выступили слёзы, он весь задёргался, пытаясь освободиться, и судорожно задышал, когда хватка ослабла.

— Да не знаю я! Он не сидит на одном месте, звонит, если что-то надо. После драки в заброшке он вообще перестал появляться лично…

Хибари пошарил по его карманам, нашёл телефон. Позади послышался топот. Кто-то отчаянно звал его, и этот зов спас нарушителя от участи инвалида. Хибари толкнул его на землю, пнул от души по почкам и повернулся к дорожке, по которой бежали Тетсуя с Сато. Ромарио конечно же сообщил им о нападении, этого стоило ожидать, но Хибари всё равно было неприятно обидно из-за того, что его застали в такой момент.

— Кё-сан, всё, что здесь произошло… — начал запыхавшийся Тетсу, но зашёлся приступом кашля. Он резко схватился за рёбра, откашлялся, вытер пот со лба. Причёску он до сих пор не привёл в привычный вид, пряди из хвоста выбились. — Пожалуйста, Кё-сан, оставьте школу Каваллоне, они уже вызвали своих иллюзионистов и медиков. Вам не нужно…

— Ты даёшь оценку моим действиям? — скептично выгнул бровь Хибари. Сато в это время подбежал к нарушителю и принялся связывать его. — По-твоему, я сделал что-то не так?

— Нет, дело не в этом! Хотя… я не стану молчать по этому поводу. На школу напали совсем дети, вовсе необязательно было их убивать!

— Ты злоупотребляешь моей добротой, — едко сказал Хибари. — Вчера ты мог разделить их участь.

— И я был к этому готов, — не растерялся Тетсу. Мимо них прошёл Сато, волочивший за собой избитого парнишку в полусознательном состоянии. — Ичиро, доставь его на базу.

— Ещё и распоряжаешься. Тетсу, ты много на себя берёшь.

И тем не менее Хибари вернул Ролла, довольного и насытившегося, в коробочку. У левого крыла, где произошла основная часть боя, сновали туда-сюда мужчины в костюмах. Они действовали слаженно, без лишней суматохи. Профессионалы. Итальянская сторона Вонголы тоже частенько оказывала помощь при чрезвычайных ситуациях, природных бедствиях и катастрофах. Якудза им в этом не препятствовали, несмотря на открытую нелюбовь к гайдзинам, и Хибари их понимал. Ему тоже не нравилось, что итальянцы свободно расхаживали в его городе, влезали в его дела, когда их сюда вообще не приглашали.

— Послушайте, пожалуйста, — настойчиво просил Тетсуя, отвлекая Хибари на себя. — Вас специально выманили сюда, использовав этих… недомерков. Те люди, с которыми мы вчера сталкивались в городе, были совершенно другие. Подготовленные, взрослые бойцы, а это… наживка в ловушке.

— И зачем же меня сюда выманили? — поинтересовался Хибари. Намёк на непредусмотрительность и излишнюю агрессию он не то чтобы пропустил мимо ушей, скорее оставил на потом.

— Мукуро пропал, — сказал Тетсуя и, не дав Хибари и слова вставить, продолжил: — Я проснулся после вашего ухода, Ромарио рассказал обо всём, и я собрался приехать сюда сразу же, но решил проведать Мукуро. Он много спал в последние дни из-за лекарства, и это облегчило уход за ним, но… В общем, в комнате его не оказалось. Я обыскал весь дом и прилегающую к нему территорию. Проверил записи камер видеонаблюдения. Все они оказались разбиты, но одна всё-таки успела запечатлеть, как Мукуро уходит через сад. И в том месте, где он предположительно вышел на улицу, на земле обнаружились пятна крови. Можно подумать, что Мукуро сбежал, но вряд ли. На записи он выглядел растерянным, его будто кто-то звал. Тем более он был босиком, в домашней одежде. На побег не похоже. Кё-сан, я…

— Замолчи, — раздражённо прервал его Хибари. Он уже наслушался извинений и оправданий и не собирался терять время. Если Ямада причастен к исчезновению Мукуро, то он обязательно даст о себе знать. Или уже дал, оставив подсказку. — Приберись здесь. А с Мукуро я разберусь сам. Не лезь, Тетсу.

Хибари понимал, что его заместитель был готов на всё ради него, в том числе и на смерть, но умирать за кого-то глупо, даже если это твой господин, ведь живым ты ему скорее пригодишься, чем мёртвым. Тетсу резко поклонился, держа спину безукоризненно ровно, несмотря на не до конца зажившие раны.

***

Солнце сегодня так и не появилось на небосклоне, пряталось за тёмными плотными тучами. Ветер гонял опавшую листву, в воздухе ощущалось преддверие дождя, на этот раз сильнее. Даже погода нагнетала, всё хмурясь и сгущаясь, обещая обрушиться на землю проливным ливнем и ураганом, не меньше. И именно в такое время, когда всё вокруг трубило об опасности, Хибари чувствовал себя лучше всего. Это его стихия.

Прибыв домой, он первым делом наскоро обработал раны и проверил рассказ Кусакабе — надеялся найти не неточности, а упущенные зацепки. Увы, ничего особенного он не обнаружил, поэтому достал телефон маленького вандала. Простенький смартфон не был даже запаролен, так что Хибари мгновенно получил доступ ко всей информации. Список звонков и сообщений наверняка был подчищен. Большая часть галереи пестрила фотографиями женщин и машин, но одно фото, последнее, отличалось от остальных — на нём было запечатлено какое-то захламлённое помещение вроде склада и была установлена геометка, по которой Хибари быстро нашёл нужное место. А он и не сомневался, что именно туда его и звали.

Через Намимори протекала неглубокая речка, которая на окраине города впадала в другую, побольше, и в этом месте находились два ангара. Вообще-то это была частная территория, огороженная высоким забором с колючей проволокой, но уже несколько лет там никто не появлялся. Хибари даже узнавал как-то о владельце — тот проживал в столице и собственностью в столице не интересовался, но хотя бы удалось выяснить, что ничего опасного там не хранилось. До сегодняшнего дня. Теперь там невменяемый Мукуро. И чёрт с ним, с Ямадой — этот вообще опасности не представлял в отличие от бочки с порохом, которую он посмел выкрасть из дома Хибари. Как он вообще узнал о Мукуро? Было ли это случайное похищение? Хибари в этом сомневался. Скорее всего их видели вместе в городе в тот день, когда они посещали школу.

Все эти вопросы — когда, почему, зачем — Хибари решительно отмёл и оставил лишь задачу. Найти и уничтожить (и он нехотя признавал, что к этой простой и привычной цели присоединялась другая — найти и сохранить).

Он не стал сообщать никому о том, куда направлялся. В ничьей помощи Хибари не нуждался, да и чутьё подсказывало, что это исключительно его дело. На байке он добрался до ангаров меньше чем за час. Накрапывал мелкий дождь, на дорогах ближе к окраинам города почти не встречались машины. Хибари спрятал байк в кустарниках на пригорке в метрах двухстах от забора. С этой позиции хорошо просматривалась вся территория, и Хибари сразу заметил открытые настежь ворота. Его приглашали. Было немного жаль, что Хибёрд остался дома, из него вышел отличный разведчик.

Как и предполагалось, у ангаров не патрулировали охранники, возможно все они находились внутри, но это вряд ли. Ямада явно исчерпал запас приспешников, раз подрядил на захват школы каких-то недомерков. Сейчас он должен быть один, но это не отменяло вероятность сюрпризов. Хибари к ловушкам не привыкать, и он подозревал, что Ямада решился на похищение из отчаяния. Личные счёты к Вонголе и самому Хибари… Он бы не стал так буйствовать по приказу Мортеры, тем более тот уже мёртв.

Приняв заманчивое приглашение, Хибари зашёл с главного входа. Вокруг царила тишина, капельки дождя путались в волосах, оседали на лице прохладной влагой. Волны пламени вибрировали глубоко внутри, готовясь выйти из берегов. И за распахнутой тяжёлой дверью первого ангара на него смотрела волнующая темнота с привкусом терпкой горечи. Мукуро чувствовался отсюда, и эта близость притупляла осторожность. Хибари шагнул во тьму.

Подсвечивая себе дорогу телефоном, Хибари миновал ряды пустых пыльных стеллажей. Под ноги то и дело попадался строительный мусор, доносился мышиный писк. Он старался не вдыхать глубоко затхлый воздух и двигаться бесшумно, его положение было менее выигрышно — о нём знали, а вот ему придётся побродить, чтобы найти Ямаду. Это место плохо подходило для драки, развернуться было негде посреди всего этого хлама и легко случайно навредить Мукуро, поэтому следовало разработать стратегию, но Хибари просто шёл вперёд, на зов болотных огоньков. Дойдя примерно до середины ангара, он выключил телефон. Через мутные стёкла окошек под самой крышей пробивался дневной свет и освещал более или менее расчищенную площадку. На грязном полу расцветали яркие пятна свежей крови, вереницей тянувшиеся куда-то дальше, в очередные дебри.

Хибари озирался по сторонам, прислушивался, и в тот момент, когда позади раздался глухой щелчок, он среагировал мгновенно. Сталь тонфа звонко встретилась с катаной, на удивление в глазах подло напавшего Хибари ответил ухмылкой и отбросил его от себя одним пинком. Мужчина в маске упал на груду мешков, закашлялся. Хибари подошёл к нему, откинул оружие подальше и резко развернулся, услышав гулкие хлопки. Из-за нестройных рядов стеллажей вышел Ямада Коске. В руках он держал конец верёвки, дёрнув за который, он вывел на свет Мукуро — в грязной одежде, босиком, с растрёпанными волосами и кровоподтёками на лице. И это не считая куска плотного скотча, закрывавшего его рот. Несмотря на незавидное положение, Мукуро — Хибари испытал восторг — не плакал, не вырывался. Он смотрел на Хибари твёрдо, но с радостью и надеждой. Такой тёплый, доверчивый взгляд взрослый Мукуро не сумел бы изобразить, как бы ни старался. Он хорош в обмане и самообмане, а вот с искренностью испытывал трудности, подавляя в себе всё настоящее. Потому никогда и не бывал в Японии ранней весной, когда цвела сакура. Теперь Хибари понимал это и ещё сильнее ненавидел Мукуро. Он… невозможный.

— Ты быстро справился, Хибари Кёя, — произнёс Ямада с ядовитой усмешкой. — Я думал, те, кого называют сильнейшими, умом не отличаются.

Хибари почти не смотрел на него, разглядывая ссадины на руках Мукуро, разорванные джинсы на коленках, тёмное влажное пятно на правом виске.

— Жаль, что ты не обладаешь ни одним из этих качеств, — холодно ответил он. — Я не люблю слабых и глупых противников. А ты ещё и начисто лишён инстинкта самосохранения, трусливое травоядное.

Ямада сжал челюсти, подался вперёд и дёрнул за верёвку сильнее. Мукуро потерял равновесие и упал на колени, но при этом не издал ни звука. Он умудрялся сохранять спокойствие сам и успокаивал Хибари, не позволяя ему наделать глупостей сгоряча. Где-то наверху, в грязных окнах, промелькнула тень, послышался птичий крик, похожий на вороний. Если бы Мукуро потерял контроль, выпустил свой смертоносный Туман, то под влияние иллюзий попали бы все, без исключений. И кто знает, как далеко распространился бы морок. Но пока Мукуро неплохо справлялся, и Хибари немного им гордился.

— В твоём положении стоит быть повежливее, — прошипел Ямада и вытащил из кармана коробочку и складной нож, лезвие которого тут же приставил к горлу Мукуро. — Как же мне повезло… Два ублюдка ходят у меня под носом под ручку… Невероятное совпадение. Ты веришь в судьбу, Хибари Кёя?

Обрывистая речь Ямады не нравилась Кёе не меньше, чем тонкая струйка на его ноже. Мукуро на пару секунд зажмурился, переживая боль.

— Эй, — рыкнул Хибари, — мне плевать. Я вынес тебе приговор ещё в прошлый раз, но теперь должен пересмотреть своё решение. Я перегрызу тебе глотку и выпотрошу.

— Как страшно, — тихо рассмеялся Ямада. Ещё несколько капель крови расплылись на лезвии. — Пока это чудовище в моих руках, ты и с места не сдвинешься.

Он кинул коробочку мужчине в маске, который успел прийти в себя и подкрасться ближе к своему боссу. Хибари слышал его шаги, но не придал значения — мелкая сошка. Мужчина активировал коробочку, и в воздухе замельтешили шары, объятые Грозовым пламенем. Их было меньше, всё же Хибари удалось уничтожить часть ранее, но это не отменяло их потенциальную опасность.

— Брось оружие! — выкрикнул Ямада, когда Хибари поднял тонфа перед собой. — Клянусь, я убью Рокудо, если ты попытаешься драться.

Он чуть сильнее надавил ножом, Мукуро сдавленно замычал. Снова закричали вороны; уже несколько сварливых голосов кружили над ангаром, а одна из птиц уселась на оконную раму и принялась долбить мощным клювом по стеклу. Та таинственная тишина, которая привлекла Хибари, теперь окончательно потерялась среди всех этих раздражающих звуков — вороны, электрическое гудение, голос Ямады, дыхание Мукуро и собственное сердце, отбивавшее ровный, но какой-то нереально громкий ритм. Хибари разжал кулаки, и тонфа со звоном упали на пол вместе с Атрибутом Вонголы. Облачное пламя растаяло, вернувшись к хозяину слишком рано.

— Трусливая тварь, — повторил Хибари. — Дерись со мной.

— Не хочу, — усмехнулся Ямада и положил ладонь Мукуро на затылок, сжал его волосы и потянул назад, заставляя откинуть голову. — Когда этот урод появился в школе, то подмял под себя всех: учеников, преподавателей, даже местных авторитетов. Одного его слова было достаточно, чтобы загнобить неугодного. А теперь он стоит передо мной на коленях, жалкий кусок дерьма!

— Он тебя в школе обидел, что ли? — Хибари откровенно пробирало на смех, но он держался. — Серьёзно? Из-за этого ты решился на самоубийство, напав на мой город?

Ямада поднял на него взгляд и ослабил хватку. Мукуро шумно втянул воздух, мотнул головой, чтобы чёлка не лезла в лицо.

— Нет, вообще-то мне заказали тебя, — спокойно ответил Ямада. — Кое-кому очень хотелось избавиться от нового поколения Вонголы, а недовольных Дисциплинарным Комитетом набралось достаточно. Твои люди испытали их гнев на собственной шкуре. А Рокудо я даже не ожидал здесь встретить, он давно в Кокуё не появлялся, как и его подпевалы. Главное, ты здесь и ты бросил оружие. Он действительно что-то для тебя значит?

Хибари нарочито презрительно хмыкнул, но промолчал.

— Значит, — довольно улыбнулся Ямада. — Тогда посмотрим, как далеко ты ради него зайдёшь.

Грозовые шары задвигались быстрее вокруг Хибари и начали медленно приближаться по одному. Пока что уклоняться от них было просто, но шары ускорялись.

— Достанешь своего Ежа — убью. — Ямада снова дёрнул Мукуро. — Будешь уклоняться или блокировать — убью. Вытерпишь минуту — и я подумаю насчёт честного боя. Вообще-то я сильный, и ты не мог не заметить этого в нашу прошлую встречу.

Лезвие ножа скользнуло ниже, поддело ткань футболки, вспороло её одним резким движением. Мукуро вздрогнул, когда холодная сталь очертила ключицы, коснулась груди и с нажимом прошлась по левой стороне, над сердцем. Выступила кровь. Мукуро задышал часто-часто, зажмурившись от боли, но открыл глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Хибари, который пропустил первый шар. Удар пришёлся в и без того раненое плечо. Хибари стиснул зубы. Терпимо. Ямада ещё что-то говорил, издавал звуки одобрения, иногда неловко царапал кожу Мукуро, жадно наблюдал за тем, как пламя прошибало Хибари раз за разом. Хибари не было больно — вся боль словно отступила на задний план. И пусть тело почти не слушалось, он выстоял и не упал на колени, к великому неудовольствию Ямады. Он держал зрительный контакт с Мукуро, даже не пытаясь логически объяснить свои действия — мог ведь проигнорировать, напасть первым, разорвать это ничтожество на куски, но терпел, потому что видел, как в правом глазу Мукуро иероглифы сменяли друг друга, и ощущал нежную ласку языков нестабильного Туманного пламени.

Снаружи ворона всё-таки пробила стекло и влетела в ангар.

Минута подошла к концу. Хибари считал про себя, но пришлось пропустить несколько дополнительных ударов.

— Поговаривали, что ты не человек, — присвистнул Ямада. — Но что-то я сомневаюсь, что ты в состоянии продолжать.

— А ты попробуй, — прорычал Хибари, потянувшись к тонфа. Мышцы подвели, и он чуть не упал, но удержался и даже стерпел усмешку подельника в маске, который присел в сторонке, исчерпав запас сил.

— Нет, — глухо отозвался Ямада. — Я не играю с мафией, знаешь ли.

Он поднял руку с ножом, откинул голову Мукуро назад и провёл лезвием по шее от левого уха до правого. Кровь хлынула размеренными толчками. Хибари замер на месте. Он больше не смотрел в разноцветные глаза-огоньки, только на алую бездну с перерезанными сосудами и сухожилиями. Во рту мгновенно пересохло.

Тело Мукуро ещё какое-то время дёргалось, но вскоре обмякло. Ямада брезгливо оттолкнул его от себя и подошёл к Хибари, выставив перед собой окровавленный нож.

— Теперь ты, — сказал он без единой эмоции.

Снова раздался вороний крик, на сей раз совсем близко. Та птица, что пробила стекло, набросилась на Ямаду, вцепилась в его лицо длинными острыми когтями, махая огромными смоляными крыльями. И этой заминки Хибари хватило, чтобы выбить нож и поднять одну тонфа, но воспользоваться ей не успел — Грозовой шар врезался ему чуть повыше локтя, лишая чувствительности на драгоценные секунды. Мужчина в маске тяжело дышал неподалёку и чуть ли не терял сознание из-за переутомления. Ямада успел разделаться с птицей, та упала рядом с Мукуро вся перекошенная. Хибари скорбел и по ней — такая самоотверженная птица была достойна его скорби.

Ямада отобрал у него тонфа, попытался ударить под дых, но Хибари машинально поставил блок. Он всё никак не мог отвести взгляд от вороны, её красивых чёрных перьев, медленно терявших краску и белевших… Птица пошевелилась и неуклюже поднялась на лапы — не ворона, а белая сова.

— Зачем ты сопротивляешься? — пыхтел Ямада Хибари в лицо, отчаянно пытаясь добиться его внимания, но добился лишь лёгкой ухмылки. Хибари прикрыл глаза и хищно облизнулся. Ямада замахнулся, но не успел ударить.

С закрытыми глазами обострялись другие чувства — слух, обоняние, осязание. Хибари слышал, как хрипел его недальновидный враг, когда крошились его кости и рвалась плоть, исторгая кровь с приятным бульканьем. Слышал короткий вскрик другого мужчины. Он чувствовал мелкие капельки тепла на коже. Сквозь эту тьму его звала и завлекала болотная топь. Когда Хибари открыл глаза, Ямады перед ним уже не было, только Мукуро.

Сова неодобрительно ухала где-то под ногами, глумясь над трупами. С трезубца, о который опирался Мукуро, влажно скатывались ошмётки плоти и кровавые сгустки. Хибари не хотелось смотреть вниз, на то, что осталось от тех, кто доставил ему столько проблем, поэтому он скорее интуитивно перешагнул истерзанное тело Ямады, едва не поскользнулся, но сохранил равновесие благодаря Мукуро — схватил его за футболку, толкнул к ближайшему стеллажу и прижался всем телом, буквально вжимаясь в него.

Выглядел Мукуро почти так же плохо, только на горле не было той ужасной зияющей раны, одни лишь неглубокие царапины, по которым Хибари прошёлся пальцами. Мукуро вцепился в его торс, грубо обнимая. Теперь болотные огоньки зажигались повсюду, терпкая горечь забивалась в лёгкие, расцветала в них крупными розоватыми бутонами. Хибари не сопротивлялся.

— Ненавижу… — беззлобно выдохнул он Мукуро в губы. Взрослому, настоящему и, главное, живому Мукуро. Хибари не запомнил точно, кто подался вперёд первым, ярким пятном в памяти отпечатался несдержанный, пошлый, очень мокрый и медно-липкий поцелуй. Они целовались словно наперегонки, ласкали остервенело, стремясь взять больше, проникнуть глубже. Посреди всей этой грязи и боли Хибари чувствовал себя счастливым, потому что всё наконец закончилось. Тогда он не думал, что всё только начиналось. Океан достиг своих пределов и готовился преодолевать новые.

— Ты ведь объяснишь, что здесь происходит? — вымученно улыбнулся Мукуро, когда они оторвались друг от друга, и уткнулся Хибари в плечо. Не отстранился, не развеял очередную иллюзию. Доверился. Хибари погладил его по спине неловким движением едва подчинявшейся ладони. — И это будет долгий разговор, да?

Хибари не ответил. Все его мысли были заняты желанием как можно дольше удерживать Мукуро. И не позволять ему сбежать. Не теперь.


	8. На берегах тишины (1)

_Into the night we arrive  
Scars wide open  
Into the night  
You and I torn and broken  
Bleed into the night _

Дождь лил с прошлой ночи, и просветов пока не ожидалось. Между тёмных грузных туч то и дело промелькивали тонкие ниточки молний, в раскатах грома терялись все остальные звуки. А вода… Её было так много, что с возвышенности, где находился дом Хибари, казалось, будто Намимори вот-вот затопит.

Хибари не страшился непогоды и с энгавы смотрел на размытые очертания сада. Было холодно и сыро, но наконец-то спокойно и тихо, несмотря на то, что в его владениях было полно народа: Дино, Ромарио, Кусакабе, Верде, Мукуро. И Хибари, находясь от них на расстоянии, точно знал, чем сейчас занимался каждый из них, знал, что происходило в его городе. Наконец-то полный контроль. Или его иллюзия.

Тело предательски ныло из-за сырости и слабых обезболивающих — что-то более действенное Хибари принимать отказался из-за побочных эффектов вроде слабости, сонливости, неясного мышления. Даже сейчас, когда океан успокоился после шторма, Хибари не отпускала неясная тревога. Он много думал над тем, чтобы история последних дней обрела счастливый финал. Не справедливый, а именно счастливый и удобный ему. И для этого придётся договариваться с совестью, а вся проблема состояла в том, что делать это нужно не Хибари — он-то свой выбор сделал.

Когда Хибари вызвал Тетсу к ангарам, то строго-настрого запретил ему брать с собой Дино. С него требовалось всего лишь выполнять роль водителя, но Ромарио он всё-таки притащил. Пока не представилось возможности наказать его за очередное непослушание, но не особо и хотелось. Возможно, Хибари даже забудет об этом инциденте, потому что помощь Ромарио оказалась кстати. За те сорок пять минут, что занял путь до дома, Мукуро потерял сознание трижды, чем сильно взбесил (напугал, если уж быть откровенным) Хибари. И каждый раз, когда Ромарио удавалось привести Мукуро в чувство, Хибари устраивал ему маленький допрос с пристрастием, чтобы убедиться. Ещё одного провала в детство он бы не выдержал. Мукуро над ним смеялся, но на вопросы отвечал, хоть и вообще не понимал, для чего они. Эта поездка вымотала нервы так, что Хибари бы сразу провалился в сон по приезде, если бы не Мукуро и не раны каждого из них.

Верде каким-то невероятным образом прибыл в Намимори через три часа после звонка и короткого пересказа случившегося. Он провёл с Мукуро всю ночь, а Хибари ждал снаружи с тех пор, как почувствовал себя лучше. Часа четыре уже прошло, а в комнате за тонкими перегородками до сих пор было тихо. Оно и к лучшему. Пока что Хибари не готов был видеться с Мукуро, ему предстояли разговоры с Верде и Дино, слишком многое от них зависело. С Ирие никаких сложностей возникнуть не должно было, он знал слишком мало.

Тёплое покрывало соскользнуло с плеч, и задремавший Хибари дёрнулся от неприятного холодка. Дождь немного стих, но вряд ли надолго. Небеса определённо намеревались щедро омыть землю, очистить её… Хибари пока не знал, что будет с телами погибших вчера, этим занимались Каваллоне, но очень бы хотел, чтобы Ямаду и его стадо не хоронили в Намимори. Даже их прах не заслуживал находиться в этом городе.

— Тебе положено соблюдать постельный режим, но кого это волнует, да, Хибари Кёя? — устало усмехнулся Верде, подкравшийся к Хибари слишком тихо. А может, у него всё-таки ослаблена реакция из-за ранений и лекарств. — Но всё-таки выбрал бы ты место потеплее, в этом доме и так достаточно больных, а я, позволю напомнить, не врач.

Верде сел рядом и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил:

— Мукуро в порядке, спит, если это тебя волнует. Есть пара проблем, но в целом он здоров.

— Проблем? — переспросил Хибари.

— Ну, да, вроде того, — нехотя протянул Верде. Он пошарил по карманам пиджака и брюк, выудил пачку сигарет, но закурить не решался. — У него низкий болевой порог, даже слишком низкий, но он как-то умудряется его игнорировать, терпеть нечеловеческую боль. А болеутоляющие после недельного курса подавителей пламени пить категорически запрещено. Поэтому… он злой как чёрт, не ходи к нему пока.

— Разве это проблемы? Я и не собирался. Не хочу видеть его…

— Он не слаб, а очень даже наоборот. Просто нуждается в покое, да и лишние жертвы не пойдут нам на пользу. Мукуро зол и растерян, отчего злится ещё сильнее. В общем, не лезь — убьёт.

Хибари хмыкнул. Верде всё же закурил, и они ещё долго молчали. В кустах промелькнула какая-то тень, поначалу Хибари подумал, что ему показалось, потом принял за ветер, но ветки зашевелились снова и между ними загорелись на несколько секунд два ярких глаза. Кот вернулся за добавкой, несмотря на непогоду, но даже промокший и продрогший не лез близко к дому. Чувствовал, наверное, что сейчас ему не рады. Хибари вынесет ему немного еды попозже, когда решится вылезти из тёплого кокона покрывал.

Верде закурил то ли третью, то ли четвёртую сигарету. Хибари морщился от дыма, но терпел. Профессор хотя бы сподобился взять с собой пепельницу.

— Он что-нибудь говорил о… — Хибари замялся, не зная как правильно сформулировать.

— О своём путешествии в прошлое? Нет, о нём он даже не догадывался. И не поверил, когда я рассказал в общих чертах. А насчёт его приключений до этого путешествия я не упоминал, оставил тебе.

Хибари повернулся, но не смог ничего сказать. Верде сделал это за него:

— Мукуро в такой заднице, что в одиночку ему не выбраться.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы он выбрался?

Верде затушил окурок, снова взялся за пачку, но больше не закурил.

— Да.

И этого короткого ответа было достаточно, чтобы подкрепить уверенность Хибари. Оставалась одна и самая серьёзная преграда, Дино, преодоление которой откладывать не стоило. После короткого, наполненного каким-то скорбным молчанием разговора с Верде, Хибари заставил себя вернуться в дом, сходить за едой для кота, миску с которой он оставил на веранде, и найти Дино. Поиски длились недолго, первая же версия — кабинет — подтвердилась.

Дино с отстранённым видом листал внушительной толщины папку и не отреагировал на появление Хибари, по крайней мере, никак это не показал. На столе царил отвратительный беспорядок, так и не прибранный прошлым утром из-за спешки. В чашке на подносе остывал чёрный кофе.

— Прозвучит старомодно, но мне нравится изучать информацию в бумажном виде больше, чем в электронном. Приятнее, что ли, и воспринимается лучше, — поделился Дино, застав Хибари врасплох. — Я уничтожил практически всю документацию по этому делу, кроме официальных отчётов по инциденту на вилле Сатро. В конце концов, это уже не имеет никакого значения, да?

Он поднял взгляд, колючий и даже ядовитый, но Хибари с достоинством его выдержал. Дино слабо улыбнулся и закрыл папку.

— Я прошу тебя об одолжении. — Собственный голос показался чужим, прозвучавшим откуда-то издалека, но он хотя бы не дрогнул.

— Ты с ума сошёл… — простонал Дино. — Ты и правда сошёл с ума, Кёя? Ты вообще понимаешь, о чём говоришь?

— Понимаю. И, возможно, больше, чем ты. Вся твоя доказательная база — это череда подозрительных совпадений и белых пятен. Даже если Савада доверится тебе и своей интуиции, суду Вендиче этого будет мало. 

Дино уронил лицо в раскрытые ладони, потёр виски, собираясь с мыслями.

— Даже если Тсуна доверится… — повторил он и тихо рассмеялся. — Это будет означать, что он отрекается от своего Хранителя — от того, кто был выбран достойным и законным наследником Первого поколения. Он ни за что на такое не пойдёт. Раньше бы он не бросил Мукуро, потому что считал его чуть ли не другом — в некотором смысле он его понимал. Сейчас он не сделает этого из-за статуса и репутации Вонголы. Представь только: один из приближённых дона убивает союзные семьи. Даже доказав намерения Сатро, Тсуна так просто не отмоется.

— Какая-то знакомая история.

— Да. После предательства Деймона Спейда Вонгола кардинально изменилась. Если то же самое произойдёт с Мукуро… Наши дела и так плохи в последнее время. Политика Тсуны в отношении правительства и полиции многим не нравится.

Дино говорил серьёзно, и его слова сквозили обречённостью. Никаких «наверное», «возможно», «я опасаюсь». Вонгола стояла на пороге войны. Хибари понимал, как всё начнётся — с бизнеса, мелких подстав и предательств. От Вонголы начнут разбегаться союзники и партнёры, финансовое положение сильно пошатнётся. Савада вряд ли к такому готов, но у него оставалась семья. CEDEF, бывшие Аркобалено, Хранители, в том числе и Рокудо Мукуро. На всех них он рассчитывал и не стал бы отправлять Мукуро на смерть, когда так в нём нуждался. Но вероятность всё же существовала. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. И единственный, кто мог повлиять на этот расклад, смотрел сейчас на Хибари, как на умалишённого. Его возмущал не тот факт, что Хибари защищал преступника-рецидивиста, его возмущала причина.

— Меня не волнует Вонгола… — начал Хибари, но Дино резко вскочил на ноги и в пару шагов сократил расстояние между ними.

— Я вообще не понимаю, что тебя волнует, Кёя! — воскликнул он. — Раньше понимал, но всё, что касается Мукуро, это какое-то безумие! Ты… — он замялся, подбирая слова, — им болен, да?

Хибари ожидал от него иной фразы, но и эта здорово кольнула. Почему-то вспомнился отец и его пренебрежительное отношение к смерти жены и реакции на неё сына.

— Одно одолжение. Я отплачу. Чего ты хочешь? — Каждое слово давило гордости на горло, но не смертельно и даже почти не больно.

Дино засмеялся, открыто и привычно, потрепал Хибари по щеке, даже не встретив сопротивления.

— Кёя, какой же ты… — Он снова излучал тепло, и, может, это просто игра света, но его глаза блестели. Хибари не хотел слышать окончание фразы, мысленно просил Дино заткнуться, и тот видимо понял это по выражению его лица. — Я думал, что мы близки, что знаю тебя, но это не так. И всё-таки… Мукуро? Он же убийца.

— Я тоже, — коротко ответил Хибари и не соврал. Дино никак не отреагировал.

— В конце концов, ты всегда делаешь то, что хочешь. Оставляю Мукуро на тебя, но я всегда буду начеку.

Хибари собрался сказать, что не стоит, но не смог. Дино оставил папку и поклялся молчать, и ему нельзя было не поверить. Ещё Дино пообещал периодически наведываться, но это прощание… было горько и как-то неправильно. В голове некстати прозвучало предположение Мукуро о влюблённости Дино в Хибари, больше оно не выглядело комично.

***

Дом опустел к вечеру. Дино больше не попадался на глаза, наверное, уехал сразу после их разговора. Ромарио забрал Тетсую и Верде на базу, но скорее всего в ближайший бар. Им стоило развеяться и заодно не мельтешить перед Хибари лишний раз.

Несмотря на долгожданное одиночество и непрекращающийся дождь, Хибари в доме оставаться не мог. Уединился в чайном домике вместе с книгами, зажёг благовония. Мукуро не заставил себя долго ждать — пришёл на закате (по крайней мере, в то время, когда солнцу положено клониться к горизонту). Небрежно одетый в традиционные японские одеяния, без спросу одолженные у Хибари, он нёс с собой глиняный чайник и несколько свечей, которые не преминул разжечь и расставить по комнатке, а лампу Хибари потушил. Сняв промокшее на плечах хаори, Мукуро чинно уселся напротив, но не улыбнулся, как от него ожидалось. Из-под одежды у него выглядывали полоски бинтов, местами просочившиеся тёмной кровью. Лицо Мукуро было едва видно в полутьме, но этого хватало, чтобы разглядеть его искусанные губы и внушительный кровоподтёк с запёкшейся корочкой в уголке. Мукуро нарочно не заклеил его пластырем. Хибари смутился, признав свою работу. Вчера он откровенно перестарался и вполне мог и кусок от Мукуро отхватить, настолько его перетряхнуло тогда. И, несмотря на некоторое смущение, он ни о чём не жалел, сейчас у него вообще не было ни сил, ни времени на такие глупости.

— Верде сказал, что у тебя низкий болевой порог. Никогда бы не подумал, — зачем-то произнёс Хибари и тут же пожалел об этом. Мукуро нахмурился, а загадочная атмосфера сменилась напряжением, повисшим в воздухе и скопившимся над головой Хибари.

— Это имеет какое-то значение? — холодно отозвался Мукуро. — Верде вообще много чего лишнего говорит. И я даже удивлён, что он здесь, учитывая наши с ним… взаимоотношения. Он меня не любит, Кёя, — едва заметно усмехнулся он. В его глазах промелькнули озорные огоньки, от которых Хибари мгновенно стало жарко. — Но при этом пытается опекать, оправдываясь научным интересом. Его привычка лезть в мои дела всегда казалась мне мерзкой.

— Но ты продолжал с ним работать, — нервно сглотнув, заметил Хибари. — И вполне успешно, разве нет? И, между прочим, он не отказал в помощи, когда…

— Хватит, — мягко перебил его Мукуро. — Я больше не желаю обсуждать Верде. У нас ведь есть темы для разговоров поважнее.

У него треснула корочка в уголке губ и выступила капелька крови. Хибари заставил себя никуда не торопиться, поэтому промолчал, достал принадлежности для чайной церемонии и принялся разводить порошок маття. Принесённый Мукуро чайник с кипятком оказался кстати. Мукуро не пытался вмешаться, молча наблюдал, ждал. У них впереди была целая ночь.

— Я видел, как это делается, — сказал Мукуро, когда Хибари протянул ему керамическую чашку с приготовленным чаем.

Правда, принял он чашку правой рукой и провернул её после первого глотка по часовой стрелке, а не против, но Хибари не испытал из-за этого никаких негативных эмоций — просто сделал заметку в воображаемом блокноте о том, чтобы когда-нибудь продемонстрировать Мукуро настоящий мастер-класс по чайной церемонии. Сейчас же этот ритуал имел для него особенное значение — всё, что происходило между ними, было действительно важно. Он принимал Мукуро и, судя по всему, добился взаимности.

— Ты что-нибудь помнишь из произошедшего за последнюю неделю? — спросил Хибари, заранее зная ответ. Но им нужно было разобраться во всём этом с самого начала.

— Я помню виллу Сатро, больше ничего, — покачал головой Мукуро. — Потом… пустота. И падаль, пытающаяся тебя убить. Позволь поинтересоваться, как ты такое в принципе допустил? Откровенность за откровенность, — предупредил он. Слишком хорошо знал Хибари.

— Не в твоём положении… — хотел возразить Хибари, но осёкся. — Чтобы выиграть, иногда приходится чем-то жертвовать. Так говорил Фонг. Или вроде того. Он оказался неправ. Моя жертва ни к чему дельному не привела. И, если хочешь посмеяться над тем, что я жертвовал собой ради тебя, то вперёд. В ответ я в красках расскажу, какой беспомощной и плаксивой малявкой ты был в детстве.

Мукуро прищурился, склонив голову на бок, и придвинулся немного ближе к Хибари.

— Верде уже что-то такое рассказывал. Вот только, Кёя, — Мукуро быстро облизнул губы, — я и правда ничего не помню ни о том, что случилось в последние семь дней, ни о том, что было до того, как я получил проклятый подарок от Эстранео. Но вообще я представляю, о чём ты, и ничуть не стыжусь. Я сочувствую тому ребёнку, насколько я вообще на это способен. И лучше бы он умер, лучше бы вообще никогда не рождался…

Мукуро перешёл на шёпот и склонился к Хибари ещё ближе, почти касаясь своим лбом его. От него исходили приятное тепло и запах лекарств. Взгляд Хибари вновь задержался на треснувшей корочке в уголке его губ — ненадолго, но достаточно, чтобы Мукуро заметил и отстранился. Хибари взял его за запястье и поднял его руку.

— Ты знаешь, откуда эти шрамы? — спросил он, кивнув на те две широкие белые полосы на пальцах. Мукуро дёрнул рукой, скорее, машинально уходя от прикосновения. Хибари уже давно заметил, что тактильный контакт Мукуро недолюбливал, лишь изредка и только определённым людям позволял касаться себя.

— Кольца не выдержали и сломались, — осторожно ответил Мукуро, хмурясь, будто вспоминая.

— Ты использовал слабые кольца, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание, но не ожидал, что они сломаются, да так, что оставят следы? — продолжать напирать Хибари. Изначально он не собирался давить на Мукуро, это могло плохо кончиться, но оно как-то само получалось.

— Ты мне не поверишь, — выдохнул Мукуро. — Да и никакого значения это не имеет. Может, вернёмся к…

— Имеет. — Хибари сжал его запястье сильнее и сам подался вперёд. Мукуро не выказал беспокойства, но заметно напрягся.

— Я не помню, — сдался он. Хибари усмехнулся.

— И что делал на Окинаве в прошлом месяце тоже?

— Я не был на Окинаве, — громко возразил Мукуро, но вдруг поник, засомневавшись. — Я… не помню. Оя, кажется, проблем у меня гораздо больше, чем я думал.

Хибари улыбнулся шире. Он не злорадствовал, а убеждался в собственном предположении.

— О да, проблемы у тебя определённо имеются, — прошептал Хибари и наконец отпустил Мукуро. — У меня есть кое-какая теория, и, если ты будешь со мной откровенен, я поделюсь ею с тобой. И помогу.

Мукуро тихо рассмеялся, вскинул подбородок и посмотрел на Хибари с таким небрежным высокомерием, что тут же напомнил их первую встречу. И это было приятное воспоминание, от которого зудели кулаки и ныло измождённое тело. Хибари подозревал, что жажду боя с Мукуро он утолит нескоро.

— Я должен отказаться, но… тебе удалось меня заинтриговать. Ты ведь как никто другой меня понимаешь, да? Мы оба нуждаемся в контроле всего, что нас касается. — Он расслабился и немного повалился на бок, опираясь на левую руку. — Спрашивай. Признаться, мне нравится с тобой откровенничать.

— Ты был на Окинаве в прошлом месяце и убил там некоего наёмного убийцу, Альфонсо Мортеру. Как ты на него вышел?

— Хм, имя звучит знакомо… Этот человек не раз светился в мафиозных разборках, я интересовался им из-за скупки и перевоза оружия, но не смог найти. По крайней мере, я так считал.

— Ты нашёл его, выяснил, что связывало его с Сатро, и убил. Отследил в Италии нанятых им людей, взял под свой контроль и устроил Сатро казнь в своём стиле. Примерно так разворачивались события. — Хибари прервался на несколько секунд, давая Мукуро переварить информацию. — Они замышляли заговор против Вонголы, так что твои действия имели смысл. Точнее, действия твоей второй половины. — Он кивнул на правый глаз Мукуро.

— Намекаешь на раздвоение личности? 

— Думаю, можно назвать это так. Условно, — задумчиво согласился Хибари. Он не хотел разбираться в устройстве Мукуро и его проклятого глаза. — Итак, твоя вторая личность действовала в тайне от первой, а на вилле им и вовсе пришлось бороться друг против друга. И это вызвало колоссальное перенапряжение. Ты попросту выгорел, психика не выдержала и вернулась в состояние, когда ты ещё не прошёл ни одного пути Ада. Как-то так я всё это представляю. Поправь, если я где-то ошибся.

— Ошибся… — хмыкнул Мукуро в сторону. Он плохо скрывал эмоции, было заметно, что он злился. — Твой рассказ похож на правду. Продолжай.

Хибари замешкался. Свечи уже догорели наполовину. Снаружи дождь с той же силой барабанил по крыше.

— С тобой ведь такое уже случалось? — хриплым голосом предположил Хибари. Мукуро даже не пошевелился. В его неподвижной позе читалось презрение, брезгливость — ему претило вмешательство извне. Он не позволял не только трогать себя, но и лезть к себе в душу. — Семья Ланчии, да? И Эстранео тоже. Ты не планировал их убивать.

В горле пересохло, а в чайнике назло не осталось воды. Мукуро смотрел на Хибари тяжёлым взглядом, кровожадно, с ненавистью. Он был готов вскочить на ноги, уйти, покинуть этот дом, где посмели потрошить его, вытягивать на свет всё самое тёмное и сокровенное. Его тихая ярость сменилась растерянностью, когда Хибари тронул его наконец идеально уложенный хвост, перебрал прядки, скользнул по груди, чуть отодвинул край кимоно, чтобы погладить шершавые бинты от ключиц до шеи. Хибари не волновала ни опасность близости, ни желание трогать Мукуро — в некоторой степени он делал это специально, чтобы побередить трещинки в его защитной скорлупе. И в большей — чтобы испытать самого себя.

— Не помню, как убивал ни тех, ни других. Тогда я списал это на перевозбуждение и аффект. Когда я увидел трупы в белых халатах вокруг себя, то был по-настоящему счастлив. — Голос Мукуро дрогнул. — Когда увидел Ланчию в окружении горы тел, был в смятении. Они не были хорошими людьми и порой откровенно пользовались Ланчией, но он к ним привязался, любил их. А я лишил его всего, что было ему дорого. Я считал себя правым во всём, считал, что Ланчия мне должен, и не принимал его ненависть ко мне, но позже…

— Он выполнил твою просьбу помочь Саваде во время Конфликта Колец.

— Да. Пришлось постараться, чтобы он хотя бы выслушал меня, но я не могу сказать, что был тогда неискренен. Я не манипулировал им, а просил о добровольной помощи.

Воспоминания Мукуро давались с трудом, но он не отстранялся, даже подавался ближе, чтобы можно было говорить как можно тише. Хибари скользнул пальцами в кимоно, отодвигая ткань сильнее, оголил плечо Мукуро и склонился над ним. От лёгкого дуновения Мукуро дёрнулся, но Хибари не остановил, позволил касаться губами и языком, гладить по выступающим рёбрам, забираясь всё дальше и дальше. Хибари шумно вдыхал запах его кожи. Дино счёл бы его больным на всю голову, но Хибари чётко осознавал всё происходящее и не собирался прекращать. Мукуро выводил его из себя всю неделю и целую вечность до этого.

— А потом случился Савада, — произнёс Хибари куда-то в шею Мукуро. Тёплые бинты приятно царапнули кончик носа. — И после него провалы в памяти прекратились на время.

На этот раз Мукуро отодвинулся. Разомлевший от ласки он снова напрягся, вскинулся, но Хибари не впечатлил.

— Я не отдам тебя ему, ведь ты — моя добыча, помнишь? — опередил его Хибари. — Ты уже понял, почему прекратились провалы в памяти?

Мукуро не ответил, но по выражению его лица было заметно — понял, ещё как.

— Считается, что Небо олицетворяет гармонию. Оно объединяет остальные Атрибуты, способствует их взаимодействию друг с другом. И это действительно так, в буквальном смысле. Небесное пламя, которым тебя коснулся Савада, уравновесило твои «личности» и успокоило самую тёмную из них. Ты и сам наверняка почувствовал некоторые изменения, не мог не почувствовать. Вряд ли это одиночная камера заставила тебя пересмотреть отношение к мафии и Саваде в частности настолько, что ты принял кольцо Хранителя Тумана и оказывал помощь тому, кого желал подчинить. Не оправдывайся. Савада не нужен тебе в качестве марионетки, партнёр — ещё может быть, но…

— Прекрати, — беззлобно рыкнул Мукуро. Хибари забрался слишком глубоко и в переносном, и в прямом смысле, расслабив его пояс и мягко оглаживая ладонью низ живота.

— Повторяю: никто не узнает, и я не отдам тебя Саваде. У меня есть запасной вариант, и в этот раз эффект должен быть долговременный. Случайной вспышки неопытного зверька хватило на семь лет, но всё-таки он твоё Небо…

— О чём ты? — Горячий шёпот прямо в губы. У Мукуро на лбу выступили капельки пота, он выглядел нездорово и наверняка страдал не только от вторжения в личное пространство, но и от сильной боли. Но он держался, не уступал Хибари, которому досталось определённо крепче. — О чём ты, чёрт возьми, говоришь?

Хибари не отвечал, только целовал бинты Мукуро и редкие оголённые участки кожи, покусывал, гладил и мстил. Свечи к этому времени догорели, домик погрузился во тьму. То, что у него поднялась температура, Хибари понял чуть позже, когда добился взаимности и некоторой грубости от Мукуро. Он смутно запомнил, как добрался до постели, но точно знал, что ни на секунду не оставался один. Это не было проявлением слабости, он просто делился жаром.


	9. На берегах тишины (2)

_And I'll meet you there_  
Waiting the world to end  
O, let it end again 

Перелёт дался нелегко. Помимо неважного самочувствия Хибари ощущал на себе нервные взгляды Мукуро и даже не пытался от них закрываться. Он разделял волнение Мукуро и сам был не до конца уверен в успехе задуманного предприятия. Наутро температура у Хибари спала, поэтому они не стали откладывать поездку, несмотря на ворчание Верде, но и тот быстро сдался, снабдил нечеловеческим запасом обезболивающих и махнул рукой самоубийцам, как он окрестил Хибари и Мукуро, на прощание. Дино вместе со своей семьёй и Дисциплинарным комитетом был занят делами в городе, поэтому ничего не знал и никак воспрепятствовать не мог. Да и Хибари не хотелось лишний раз видеть его или сводить с Мукуро, эти встречи точно ни к чему не привели бы, а шуму бы создали.

Хибари лично позаботился о билетах на самолёт — выкупил весь бизнес-класс, чтобы их никто не потревожил и, главное, они никого не потревожили. Часы, проведённые над облаками, претендовали на самые тихие и самые напряжённые в жизни Хибари. После разговора в чайном домике Мукуро больше ни о чём не спрашивал и вообще говорил мало, но он хотя бы согласился пока не использовать ни силу, ни Пламя — осознавал, что это чревато. Он вечно косился на Хибари с недоверием, выжидая и испытывая его терпение, но они каким-то чудом умудрились не поругаться ни разу. И Хибари подозревал, что виной тому то, что они делали в чайном домике помимо разговора. Все те несдержанные поцелуи и прикосновения ни к чему серьёзному не привели, но от одного воспоминания о них становилось как-то неловко и почему-то спокойно.

Хибари не злился и не вёлся на невербальные провокации, но всё равно было странно и совсем не похоже на недавний полёт с «неправильным» Мукуро. От присутствия «правильного» мурашки бегали по пояснице, от случайного прикосновения на мгновение перехватывало дыхание — несмотря на пустой бизнес-класс, сидели они рядом и бдительно следили друг за другом.

В Италии было солнечно и прохладно. Путь от Вероны до нужной виллы они проделали на арендованной машине с водителем. Мукуро говорил изредка, ничего не ел, но хотя бы пил много. Он вкратце ознакомился с планом Хибари и сильно в нём сомневался, но иного выбора, кроме как согласиться, у него всё равно не было. А ещё кислое настроение Мукуро было напрямую связано с нежеланием видеться кое с кем. И именно этот кое-кто встречал их на крыльце миниатюрного, но красивого двухэтажного домика. И он сиял улыбкой так, что Хибари почти кожей ощущал негодование Мукуро — с Джессо у него отношения не сложились, хотя вроде бы попытки были. И дело было даже не в том, что Мукуро не простил Бьякурана за совершённые в альтернативных вселенных грешки, большую роль сыграла абсолютная несовместимость характеров. Они не враждовали открыто, но оказавшись рядом всем своим видом выказывали неприязнь. Хибари иногда забавляло наблюдать за ними, особенно за Мукуро — обычно невозмутимый, он как сова распушал перья перед Бьякураном и буквально сочился ядом. С Хибари он никогда подобным образом себя не вёл, их отношения были куда сложнее, да и не имели негативного окраса, даже со стороны Хибари.

Мукуро вышел из автомобиля первым, чуть ли не пружиной подскочив с места. Он прихрамывал на левую ногу и опирался на трость, подобранную Верде в рекордные сроки. И стоило отметить, что трость Мукуро шла — с ней и в дорогом кашемировом пальто он выглядел старше и элегантнее. И бинты ничуть не портили картину, Мукуро как-то умудрялся и их носить словно драгоценности. Хибари помедлил, наблюдая за ним и Джессо и оценивая обстановку. Судя по холодным саркастичным приветствиям и натянутым улыбочкам, войны сегодня не предвиделось, и он подошёл ближе.

— Так странно видеть вас вместе. Тсунаёши не раз говорил, что это к беде, — слащаво протянул Бьякуран. Хибари поморщился. — Хотя… кажется, он не ошибался. Не знаю, что вы задумали, но лучше бы вам быть паиньками и не докучать принцессе. Иначе бед у вас прибавится, гарантирую.

Мукуро вздёрнул подбородок и пошевельнулся, собираясь то ли шагнуть к Бьякурану ближе, то ли сделать ещё что поглупее, но Хибари вовремя остудил его, подав голос:

— Не заткнёшься — убью, — холодно пригрозил он. С лица Бьякурана мигом слетела улыбочка. — Я договаривался о личной встрече с боссом семьи Джильо Неро, а не с тобой. Не нарывайся. У меня плохое настроение.

— Мм, грозное Облако, — прищурился Бьякуран, окидывая Хибари взглядом с головы до ног, а потом обратился к Мукуро: — Я даже немного завидую тебе, Мукуро-кун. Да ладно вам, чего такие серьёзные? Я присутствую на этой встрече по просьбе Юни и в качестве её защитника.

— Нет повода для беспокойства, Бьякуран, — прервал его тонкий девичий голос. Юни вышла из-за дома с букетом полевых цветов в руках и так сердито посмотрела, что даже Хибари стало не по себе. Мукуро и Бьякурану наверняка тоже. — Прояви уважение к гостям, они пришли с мирной просьбой.

Она сунула цветы Бьякурану, сдержанно и немного виновато улыбнулась Хибари и подошла к Мукуро. С момента их последней встречи Юни сильно подросла и похорошела, но всё ещё напоминала ту самоотверженную девочку, готовую в любой момент пожертвовать своей жизнью, чтобы спасти весь мир. В её синих бездонных глазах всё ещё плескалась целая вселенная и тайны множества поколений. Юни излучала какую-то внеземную силу, которая не вызывала агрессии в свой адрес, а наоборот умиротворяла.

Хибари задумался и пропустил момент, когда Мукуро опустился на одно колено, положив трость на землю, и невесомо коснулся губами руки Юни, замерев так на несколько секунд. Юни не удивилась, не отдёрнула руку. Она восприняла такой необычный для Мукуро жест, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. А со стороны казалось, что между ними происходило какое-то таинство, от которого трудно было отвести взгляд. В позе Мукуро читалось смирение и безграничное почтение, и у Хибари неприятно кольнуло в груди, когда он осознал, что далеко не всё знал об этом человеке. Но, несмотря на это нехорошее чувство, вмешаться не смог. Как и Бьякуран.

— Здравствуй, принцесса, — мягко произнёс Мукуро. — Прошу прощения, что потревожил тебя…

— Знаю, — перебила его Юни и приложила палец к губам. — Пойдём, я уже всё приготовила к пикнику.

Она помогла Мукуро подняться и чуть ли не за руку повела его куда-то за дом. Хибари и Бьякуран последовали за ними, но держались поодаль, без слов понимая, что были лишними.

Юни увела Мукуро вниз по склону. Там, у неглубокой речки она расстелила плед и расставила угощения. Хибари не стал смотреть на них, вернулся к дому.

— И что у вас за проблемы такие, что понадобилась помощь Провидицы? — задумчиво спросил Бьякуран, присоединившийся к Хибари, несмотря на угрозы. — Странно это всё, но почему-то узнавать мне не хочется. Зато хочется рассказать тебе кое-что любопытное. О тебе и Мукуро. Тебе интересно, Хибари Кёя?

Хибари попытался проигнорировать приставучего Бьякурана, но того такая реакция только раззадорила.

— Ты вправе мне не верить, да и вообще я не должен рассказывать такие вещи, но… — тут он перешёл на шёпот, — во всех альтернативных мирах, в которых я побывал, вы были знакомы. Удивительно, да? Менялись обстоятельства, причины и результаты… Менялась природа ваших отношений — вражда, дружба, партнёрство, любовь… Но вы всегда знали друг друга. Кажется, это и называется судьбой — дар ли её или проклятье. Решать тебе. Или ему.

— Ну и зачем мне эта информация? — стараясь сохранять спокойствие, спросил Хибари. У него немного кружилась голова, словно вернулся жар, и в горле пересохло. Бьякуран, к счастью, не язвил и не ухмылялся. Он выглядел задумчивым и будто расстроенным.

— Без понятия. Давно хотелось поделиться, а случая не представлялось. Может, я сожалею, может, просто ревную. В любом случае, лучше бы тебе не терять шанс.

— Что за чушь ты несёшь? — хмыкнул Хибари. Бьякуран пожал плечами, ушёл в дом и больше не появлялся.

Прошло около часа. Хибари сидел за столиком на заднем дворе и чуть ли не засыпал, сказывались бессонные ночи, когда перед ним появилась Юни. Её голову украшал цветочный венок, а глаза блестели, но она улыбалась.

— Если честно, я была удивлена вашему звонку, Хибари-сан. Всё должно было произойти совсем не так… и, кажется, вам удалось обмануть судьбу. Я… — Юни поёжилась. — Я знаю, что он не из хороших людей, но почему-то мне очень хотелось ему помочь. Было страшно, но теперь всё в порядке.

Хибари нахмурился, пытаясь правильно сформулировать вопрос, но Юни и сама догадалась.

— Гармония Неба действительно помогает душевным ранам затянуться и растопить тьму. Мукуро-сан исключительный случай, но какое-то время с ним всё будет хорошо. Он понимает самого себя и представляет, как бороться со своим проклятьем. Но поначалу будет тяжело. Ему не стоит пользоваться силой и перенапрягать тело. Сейчас его гармония хрупка, поэтому… позаботьтесь о нём, Хибари-сан. А я, в свою очередь, сохраню этот день в тайне.

Юни искренне улыбнулась, обхватила себя руками, и Хибари успел заметить, как они дрожали. Всё-таки девочка встретилась лицом к лицу с демонами Мукуро, и он не стал её больше задерживать, коротко поблагодарил и поднялся на ноги, чтобы спуститься вниз по склону, где в окружении поздних полевых цветов тёмным пятном выделялся невыносимый иллюзионист.

Вода в речке мерцала от солнца. Мукуро сидел на пледе, вытянув ноги, и наблюдал за яркими бликами. Он не отреагировал, когда Хибари присоединился к нему. И лишь тихо выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда Хибари дотронулся до едва покрасневшей кожи на его правой щеке. Ожог от Небесного пламени источал особенное тепло, которое ещё долго оставалось на кончиках пальцев и губах Хибари.

— Тебе прописали постельный режим, знаешь? — наконец прервал молчание Хибари. Мукуро мягко улыбнулся.

— Только если это будет твоя постель.

— Мой дом и так пропитался тобой, так что иного варианта попросту нет.

— Кёя, я имел в виду… — Мукуро посмотрел на него снисходительно, но не закончил фразу. Казалось, ему вообще трудно разговаривать, шевелить губами. Он даже дышал как-то медленно, осторожно и поверхностно.

— Я понял, — смущённо и оттого раздражённо сказал Хибари. — Поехали уже домой.

Ему не нравился такой Мукуро с лицом-восковой маской даже больше, чем тот ребёнок, что плакал на крыше средней школы Намимори. Не терпелось вернуться домой, где всё обязательно должно было прийти в норму — новую «норму», потому что как раньше уже не будет никогда. Это Хибари и без предсказаний Провидицы понимал и принимал.

Там, у залитой солнцем речки, он целовал обожжённую щёку Мукуро и твердил про себя, что Океан сильный, что Океан со всем справится. Было жарко, но поднявшийся ветер забирался под одежду, холодил руки и раскидывал неубранную с пледа посуду.

***

Юката сползла с плеч, повисла на сгибах локтей, но ни капли не мешалась. Наоборот, очень удачно прикрывала сзади всё, что не предназначалось взгляду случайного свидетеля. Мукуро не хотел бы светить обнажённым телом, даже зная, что всё равно никто не увидит. Ему хватало одной пары жадных серых глаз, в которых уже назревала буря. Мукуро выгнулся, попытался устроиться поудобнее, но безуспешно. Он нависал над бёдрами Кёи, перенеся вес на согнутую в колене ногу, и легонько раскачивался вверх-вниз. Кёя дышал глубоко, но как-то неровно, неосознанно задерживая дыхание. Его припухшие, зацелованные губы совсем пересохли, и прикосновения к ним вызывали у него боль, поэтому Мукуро целовал его виски, вылизывал скулы, покусывал линию челюсти, то спускаясь к шее, то наоборот — к ушам. Пальцами цеплялся за Кёины плечи, удерживая и его, и себя в неудобной позе.

Этим утром они проснулись поздно и далеко от постели так и не ушли — до футона в соседней комнате, спальне Кёи, потому что надолго у Мукуро Кёя задерживаться терпеть не мог. На улице было по-зимнему прохладно, нескладное пение Хибёрда доносилось откуда-то из глубины дома.

Мукуро сильнее насадился на ласкавшие его пальцы и не сдержал глухого стона. Одной рукой Кёя опирался о футон, а пальцами другой то плавно разминал его, растирал, разогревал, то вытаскивал их полностью и ощупывал скользкие от смазки края. Они почти не соприкасались телами, но от этого желание разгоралось только ярче. И сдерживать его становилось всё тяжелее. Мукуро снова двинул бёдрами, за что тут же получил ощутимый укус в плечо.

— Мешаешь, — недовольно буркнул Кёя. Мукуро хрипло рассмеялся.

— Может, мне уйти? — шутливо предложил он и ответно куснул Кёю за кончик носа. Игры в нежность у них случались нечасто, в качестве исключения, но нельзя было отрицать, что им нравилось и так.

Кёя нахмурился и грубо толкнулся в Мукуро. И снова, и снова. Трахая теперь жёстко, размашисто, почти болезненно. Мукуро чуть не задохнулся поначалу, но быстро привык, закусил нижнюю губу — не свою, Кёину, и начал подаваться навстречу, ближе, так, чтобы головка члена скользила по чужому напряжённому животу. Жар, разгоревшийся в паху и заднице, поднимался выше, занимал всё место в груди, заставлял сердце биться чаще.

Резко убрав пальцы, Кёя стащил с них использованный презерватив и потянулся за новым, чтобы раскатать его по запредельно возбуждённому стволу. Его мелкая дрожь напоминала те моменты их драк, когда он тихо бесился из-за очередной нераспознанной иллюзии. И Мукуро упивался этой ненавистью, сплетённой с желанием. Кёя жаждал обладать, но он всё ещё не смирился с тем, что обладали и им. Эта двойственность и подпитывала их отношения все эти годы, а в последнее время они нашли иной способ сходить с ума вместе взамен боёв.

Кёя надавил ладонью Мукуро на бедро и гневно зарычал от того, что ему не подчинились сиюминутно. А Мукуро никуда не спешил — особенно зная о приезде в город Каваллоне ранним утром. Совсем скоро он объявится здесь и нарушит двухмесячную идиллию, поэтому Мукуро жадно брал сейчас всё, что ему предлагали и больше. Чуть опустившись, он потёрся о Кёю, обхватил его твёрдый член, направляя в себя, надавил головкой на приоткрытое, растянутое отверстие. Кёя стиснул зубы и немного откинул голову, открыв шею, идеально белую кожу которой безумно хотелось покрыть багровыми метками. Чтобы до крови, чтобы до стонов в голос. До криков. И Мукуро едва сдерживался, сосредотачивался на собственных ощущениях — немного болезненных, странных, необходимых. Член у Кёи хоть и не отличался внушительной длиной, зато был толстым, с крупной головкой, каждое его движение внутри отзывалось тягучим удовольствием. Мукуро раскачивался сам, пока запрещая Кёе любую самодеятельность, контролировал глубину и темп — пока что медленный, томный, изматывающий. Не позволял прикасаться к себе, только придерживать за поясницу, и нащупывал ту грань, за которой у Кёи лопнет терпение, и он наконец перестанет подчиняться. Мукуро надавил ему на плечи, заставив опуститься на локоть, склонился, вылизал ушную раковину и резко насадился до предела, до звучного влажного шлепка.

В голове перемкнуло. Жаркая волна удовольствия прокатилась по позвоночнику. Мукуро никогда не терял контроль над собой во время секса, но в такие моменты был опасно к этому близок. Он не просил большего и не действовал сам, предоставляя наконец инициативу Кёе. Тому понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя и освоиться. Он что-то глухо промычал, обнимая Мукуро за талию и притягивая его ближе к себе, и не стал менять позу, просто вскинул бёдра, чтобы толкаться в Мукуро мелко и быстро.

Волосы липли к взмокшей спине. Ткань юкаты теперь ужасно мешалась, но возиться с ней никто из них не захотел. Мукуро пришлось отпустить плечи Кёи и опереться одной рукой о футон, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Мышцы сводило. Кёя смотрел на него из-под ресниц затуманенным, но не пустым взглядом — в нём отражалась такая гремучая смесь эмоций, что стоило бы всерьёз опасаться за свою жизнь, но Мукуро лишь наслаждался. Он столько лет выжидал, подготавливал их обоих, провоцировал, отстранялся, снова врывался в Кёину жизнь ядовитым туманом, что теперь просто заслуживал награды. Небесное пламя тоже поспособствовало усмирению жажды убийства и высвобождению других желаний. Мукуро опалял губы Кёи своим дыханием, выгибался навстречу, накрывая собой, пытался дрочить себе в такт яростным толчкам. Кёя крепко держал его ягодицы, весь напряжённый и взмокший он не хотел сдаваться, но пришлось. Только вместе.

Чёрные брови, сведённые к переносице. Взлохмаченные волосы. Лёгкий румянец на бледных щеках. Капельки пота. Рваные вдохи и выдохи. Кёя завораживал. Измазанный ли в собственной крови или в сперме Мукуро он притягивал к себе и интриговал — что ещё с ним можно сделать, чтобы захлебнуться от восторга?..

Мукуро долго слушал тишину. Шевелиться не хотелось, поэтому он лежал едва прикрытый многострадальной юкатой на футоне. Лёгкий сквозняк холодил влажную кожу, в саду ветер баловался сухой неубранной листвой. С момента вмешательства в его жизнь Юни Мукуро начал замечать вокруг себя самые незначительные мелочи, обращать внимание и придавать значение тому, что раньше воспринимал как должное. Он не научился испытывать недоступные ранее эмоции, но хотя бы не считал их больше глупыми. И пребывал в состоянии нуля — ни плюс, ни минус. Гармония. Так было и семь лет назад, но тогда у Мукуро не было времени насладиться покоем. А здесь, в тщательно замаскированной клетке, где его кормили и развлекали, он ощутил эту гармонию сполна.

Комната, предоставленная Кёей, быстро превратилась в свалку. Чашки с недопитым некогда горячим шоколадом, обёртки от сладостей, книги, честно одолженные из личной библиотеки Кёи, разбросанная в пылу страсти или приступе лени одежда. Мукуро вообще-то обычно был чистоплотным, но именно в этом доме неосознанно устраивал хаос — возможно, чтобы насолить хозяину, спровоцировать его, вывести из себя. И это получалось. Они периодически дрались, цапались, соревновались в каждую секунду. И всё равно, как бы Кёя ни бесился, он часто оставался с Мукуро на ночь: смотрел с ним детективные сериалы, играл в слешеры (Мукуро вынудил его прикупить технику), делил одно одеяло на двоих и целовал жарко — так, как от него совсем не ожидалось. Иногда Мукуро шёл на уступки и выполнял требования Кёи, но это всё равно плохо заканчивалось. Их роман, если это можно было назвать так, разгорелся не сразу, не по возвращении из Италии, а чуть позже, когда они вместе сжигали увесистую папку с документами, которые так бережно собирал Каваллоне, и прогнивший лабораторный журнал Эстранео.

За эти два месяца Мукуро, в отличие от Кёи, ни разу не испытал необходимости в настоящем бое и выплеске пламени, но знал, что однажды этот момент наступит. Ему нельзя было задерживаться здесь, в окружении комфорта, нельзя было привыкать. И через пару часов стоило покинуть этот дом, чтобы успеть доехать до Нариты и улететь от Кёи подальше. Тот и так слишком многим рисковал, прикрывая преступника и доверительно ложась с ним в одну постель. С Кёи уже хватит, решил Мукуро. И с него самого Кёи хватит. Эта близость тревожила и всё норовила расшатать привычную реальность.

Мукуро слышал, как подъехала машина, слышал голоса в дальней части дома. Прибывший гость одновременно и злил его, и радовал. Пока Кёя в душе, а пробудет он там долго, ему выдалась отличная возможность побеседовать с Дино, который и сам давно искал встречи. Осторожно поднявшись, он закутался в юкату и кое-как пригладил волосы непослушными руками. Вышел в длинный тёмный коридор. Госпожа Оомори проводила Дино в кабинет, оттуда доносились знакомые голоса. Мукуро прошёл мимо, ведя кончиками пальцев по тонким бумажным вставкам дверной перегородки. И этого оказалось достаточно. Дино выскочил из кабинета и догнал Мукуро в оружейной комнате.

Тут Мукуро не стал включать всё освещение, оставил приглушённый полумрак, но Дино всё равно смущённо отвернулся, когда разглядел его.

— Мог бы и одеться нормально, — проворчал он. — Или хотя бы использовать иллюзию.

— Мог бы, — согласился с ним Мукуро. — Но не стал.

Уж кого, а Дино он точно не собирался посвящать в подробности совершённого принцессой таинства и рассказывать о своих запечатанных силах. Даже Кёя далеко не обо всём знал.

— Приехал лично убедиться в том, что твой любимый ученик жив, здоров и не превратился в зомби? — ехидно улыбаясь, поинтересовался Мукуро. Он давно ни над кем как следует не издевался, Кёя-то уже почти не вёлся, поэтому не мог упустить случай. Тем более Дино — такая удобная и, главное, желанная мишень. Один только красноречивый вид Мукуро — потрёпанный, сытый — должен был причинять ему боль, а чужая боль, боль мафиозного босса, доставляла удовольствия не намного меньше, чем секс с Хибари Кёей.

— И это тоже, — осторожно ответил Дино. — Я прибыл по поручению Тсунаёши, но он не знает о том, что ты здесь, и не поручал мне вводить в курс дела и тебя.

— Мне не интересны ваши тайны, — отмахнулся Мукуро. Он подозревал, что случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее, но вполне мог разузнать подробности позже, от Кёи. — В любом случае, ты мне не доверяешь. И, если честно, правильно делаешь.

Мукуро прошёл мимо стойки с катанами и остановился у столика, на котором стоял стеклянный ящик. В этом «хрустальном гробу» покоился артефакт, доставшийся Мукуро на второе рождение — в ту ночь, когда он пустил по лабораториям Эстранео реки крови. Трезубец стал его неотъемлемой частью, почти дополнительным органом, а Кёя запер его в пусть хрупкую и ненадёжную, но всё-таки клетку. Как и самого Мукуро. И он понимал, что и к нему, и к трезубцу Кёя относился как к сокровищам, но всё равно тосковал по свободе. Он стоял перед сложным выбором и откровенно завидовал Кёе, который так просто решил в пользу того, кого ненавидел, подставив тем самым себя. Кёя любил рисковать, чем и привлекал, а Мукуро привык просчитывать всё наперёд. И вся эта ситуация сковывала его не хуже Облачных наручников.

— У меня нет никаких существенных доказательств против тебя, но достаточно того, что я знаю. И всегда буду рядом, а если понадобится… Не надейся, что снова будешь спасён. Только попробуй навредить Кёе или Вонголе, — насупился Дино. Мукуро задумчиво потёр засос на шее.

— Что ж ты о нём так заботишься, Каваллоне? Будто о ребёнке несмышлёном? Кёя уже взрослый мальчик, и он жить не может без адреналина в крови. А каждая секунда рядом со мной — дополнительная доза. Неважно, чем мы занимаемся — сексом или войной, я для Кёи — одно сплошное испытание. Возможно, однажды я его убью. Возможно, он даже сам об этом попросит.

— Мукуро, ты…

— Задыхайся от злости, Каваллоне. Это единственное, что остаётся каждому из нас. И я готов к твоей тени за своей спиной, вот только сам-то ты готов потратить часть жизни, а то и всю жизнь, на гонку за призраком? Призраки несбыточных мечт, невыполнимых желаний, несвершённой мести, запретной любви… Они, знаешь ли, самые беспощадные убийцы. Собери уже мужество в кулак, Каваллоне, не теряй достоинства.

Мукуро говорил, повернувшись к Дино спиной, не хотел видеть выражение его лица и не удивился бы удару в спину. Но Дино сдержался и даже тихо усмехнулся.

— Всё настолько плохо? — спросил он, и Мукуро не пришлось отвечать, достаточно было нервно передёрнуть плечами и неосознанно потянуться к стеклянному ящику. — А ты сейчас мало чем отличаешься от себя в детстве. И я даже не знаю, сочувствую ли тебе или ненавижу.

Мукуро чуть не развернулся и не наговорил лишнего, ударив Дино побольнее, но вовремя взял себя в руки. Эта встреча, в общем-то, ничего не дала и ни к чему не привела, зато они смогли немного высказаться, позубоскальничать и больше — показать свои чувства так, чтобы не произносить ничего конкретного вслух. А ещё Дино определённо беспокоился не только из-за их общей Облачной зазнобы, но Мукуро всё равно было горько признавать, что ему хотелось уничтожить его за один лишь взгляд в сторону Кёи. Слишком уж ревностно он относился к тому, что считал своей собственностью.

Дино оставил Мукуро наедине с целой комнатой опасного оружия, а Мукуро смотрел лишь на свои руки. Время уже поджимало, и стоило начать собираться, но он и с места сдвинуться не мог. На горло, запястья, лодыжки — да на всё тело — что-то незримо давило, приковывало к этому месту. Но эти ощущения не были похожи на цепи Вендикаре и больше напоминали шёлковые ленты.

***

Пушистый оборванец повадился ходить к дому по вечерам. Днями он где-то шлялся, а потом пробирался в сад через небольшой подкоп под забором и пугал обитавших там птиц. Однажды даже крепко получил от Хибёрда, поэтому нарочно к птицам больше не лез, ну и знал, конечно, что плохое поведение не приведёт ни к чему хорошему и никакой еды ему здесь в таком случае не получить.

Кёя сказал, что это Мукуро окрестил кота Котом. Мукуро посмеялся, но переименовывать не стал. И сам его подкармливал и играл, пока Кёя не видел. Этот урчащий комок шерсти заметно разросся, похорошел и обнаглел. Именно он и составил Мукуро компанию в ожидании Кёи — их беседа с Каваллоне затянулась до позднего вечера. А Мукуро так никуда и не поехал, даже не переоделся, только накинул на плечи хаори, чтобы не замёрзнуть.

Вернулся Кёя около полуночи, и в каждом его движении читалась то ли злость, то ли волнение. Он не включил свет и не сразу заметил Мукуро в комнате, но и не удивился его присутствию. Быстро переоделся в домашнее — для Каваллоне он зачем-то вырядился в строгий костюм, даже галстук завязал. Приоткрыл сёдзи — Кот тут же вскочил с коленей Мукуро и выбежал наружу, отлично зная, что надолго ему в доме лучше не оставаться.

— Ты до сих пор здесь, — произнёс Кёя, устроившись неподалёку от Мукуро. Сквозь узкую щель в сёдзи проникал ветер и мягкий лунный свет.

— Где же мне ещё быть? — улыбнулся Мукуро.

— На самолёте до Италии? Или куда ты там собрался? На другой конец света?

Мукуро поджал губы. Он, конечно, не особо и скрывал свои намерения, но не ожидал, что Кёя отреагирует так спокойно и ничего не предпримет, чтобы заставить его остаться. Кёя обо всём знал и просто ждал.

— Ты не выглядишь счастливым. Видимо, мне всё-таки стоило уехать.

Кёя как-то неожиданно свирепо на него посмотрел и резко поднялся на ноги. Вопреки ожиданиям Мукуро, он направился в противоположную сторону, в ту часть комнаты, куда не дотягивался свет. Вернулся он почти сразу и принёс две коробочки — одна маленькая и кубическая, а другая плоская и продолговатая. Мукуро и без заглядывания внутрь мог со стопроцентной точностью сказать, что в них хранилось. Кёя открыл маленькую коробочку и достал кольцо Тумана. Оно было не из сильных, навскидку B-ранга, не особо красивое, но притягивало взгляд. Особенно, когда Кёя надел его и выпустил немного Туманного пламени, которое тут же всплыло куда-то к потолку, распространилось розоватыми лоскутками и вскоре сформировалось в цветущую сакуру, осветившую комнату. Мукуро хотелось зажмуриться, но это было бы бессмысленно, Кёе удалось воспроизвести даже запах. Он поймал на ладонь один из опавших лепестков, оценив иллюзию — получилось неплохо.

— Ты никогда не приезжал в Японию весной, — сказал Кёя. — Чего ты боишься, Рокудо?

Мукуро шумно сглотнул. Вообще-то он бывал в Японии весной, но не рядом с Кёей. И это было сложно объяснить. Он почему-то считал, что его визиты в период цветения могли вызвать у Кёи ненужные воспоминания и негативные эмоции, прекрасно понимая, что ошибался. Если бы Кёя действительно его ненавидел, то сакура ему не нужна была, чтобы возненавидеть сильнее. Поэтому… это было сложно. Мукуро стоило признать, что их первая встреча и ему самому оставила безобразный шрам где-то там, глубоко внутри, где должна находиться душа.

Кёя не ожидал, что ему ответят, и, воспользовавшись заминкой, открыл вторую коробочку-футляр. Серьги Тумана блеснули у него в руках синеватым пламенем, тихий перелив подвесок вызвал улыбку. Кёя сам вдел серьги в уши Мукуро — немного неаккуратно и как-то нервно, вряд ли он когда-нибудь занимался подобным. Тело мгновенно отреагировало на Атрибут Вонголы: пламя всколыхнулось, уплотнилось, но Гармония не нарушилась. Мукуро поймал Кёю за руку, когда тот собрался отстраниться.

— Ты простил меня? — спросил он слишком резко, хрипло, словно насильно выкашлял этот вопрос из себя.

— Я спас тебя от смертной казни и выхаживаю, чтобы ты снова поставил меня на колени, — хищно улыбнулся Кёя. — И тебе придётся очень постараться, чтобы вновь провернуть этот трюк и вернуть мне долг.

Мукуро оттолкнул его от себя и усмехнулся в сторону, еле сдерживаясь от смеха в голос. Кёя очарователен в своей непосредственности и до сих пор по-детски наивен.

— Тебе бы бежать, глупый хищник, — почти ласково сказал Мукуро.

— После всего, что ты мне позволил? Ты методично выбешивал меня на протяжении семи лет. Дразнился, то соглашаясь на бой, то сбегая. Был всегда где-то поблизости, но стоило мне сделать шаг навстречу, как ты тут же исчезал. Я не привязываю тебя и не держу взаперти, но сам не отступлю, не надейся. К тому же…

— Кёя, — предупреждающе перебил его Мукуро. Всё это слишком тянуло на маленький Большой взрыв в их отношениях.

—… одна глупая лошадь принесла любопытные новости. Послушаешь?

— Попробуй удивить меня, — с облегчением улыбнулся Мукуро. Апокалипсис откладывался. — Кстати, мы с этой лошадью пообщались немного, пока ты купался. Каваллоне опасается, что я тебя съем. Или ещё что похуже.

— Теперь понятно, зачем он приехал с целым отрядом экзорцистов, — задумчиво произнёс Кёя и озорно прищурился.

— Над шутками, конечно, тебе ещё работать и работать, — закатил глаза Мукуро. — Так что там случилось?

— Девятый умер. Официально — после продолжительной болезни. Но существуют вполне обоснованные подозрения, что ему помогли. У Альянса ещё до истории с Сатро накопилось много претензий к Вонголе.

— Мафиозный Альянс — шутка похуже твоих вместе взятых. Они же глотки друг другу готовы перегрызть в любой момент, — не преминул вставить слово Мукуро. — И только ждут удобного случая предать, прикрываясь высокими чувствами.

— Разве ты не рад?

Мукуро повёл плечами и вместо ответа стряхнул с головы Кёи несколько лепестков. Иллюзия сакуры над ними не ослабла, даже наоборот становилась всё реальнее.

— Да ладно, Рокудо. Мафиози начнут перебивать друг друга, выясняя кто сильнее — разве тебя это не заводит? К тому же, это отличная возможность захватить тело Савады.

— В мафиозных разборках так или иначе пострадает множество невиновных — это во-первых. Во-вторых, тело Савады меня давно не интересует, он и без моего влияния прекрасно справляется, как видишь. Так что я лучше посижу в сторонке, понаблюдаю. А ты? Если начнутся открытые военные действия, наверняка бросишься в самое пекло?

Кёя покачал головой.

— До лета никто не возьмётся за оружие, ждут полной передачи дел Саваде и возможной размолвки с Варией. Не удивлюсь, если Занзас вновь попытается прибрать власть к рукам. Пока давление оказывается на бизнес, партнёры из Северной Америки уже взбрыкнули и отказались от дел с Вонголой и Каваллоне. Не велика потеря, конечно, но это только начало.

— До лета, говоришь, — произнёс Мукуро, проигнорировав всё остальное. Его не волновал бизнес Вонголы, а его собственный к ним не относился и даже рядом ни разу не засветился, так что беспокоиться об убытках не приходилось. — Значит, у меня есть целая спокойная весна до того, как ты помчишься в Италию крушить всех направо и налево.

— Никуда я не помчусь. У меня есть план получше. — Кёя подвинулся к Мукуро ближе, случайно задев его голые колени. Сакура пошла мелкой рябью, но быстро вернула форму, когда Кёя сконцентрировался получше. — Я не буду ничего делать до тех пор, пока они не начнут проигрывать.

— Вонгола? — уточнил Мукуро. Кёя кивнул. — А ты жесток. Но почему ты так уверен в том, что они проиграют? Всё-таки наш босс не так уж слаб, как кажется.

— Савада будет до самого конца пытаться решить конфликт мирно, потеряет время. Его положение уже шатко, с бизнесом он справится с помощью людей Девятого, но боевых единиц у него мало. CEDEF, Аркобалено — да и то вряд ли, может, Джессо и Хранители — но не все. Я откажусь помогать с самого начала, и ему придётся смириться, ведь ситуация не будет выглядеть на тот момент патовой. И ты…

— Поэтому я здесь, да? Без тебя они ещё могут справиться, но без двух Хранителей… Кёя, а ты интриган. Всё-таки плохо я на тебя влияю. Допустим, твои прогнозы окажутся верны, Тсунаёши приползёт к тебе на коленях, и что же ты потребуешь взамен?

— Меня давно бесят иностранцы, изображающие из себя хозяев на моей территории. Особенно итальянцы. Взамен на свою помощь я потребую от Савады полный контроль над делами Вонголы в Японии. По-моему, вполне равноценный обмен.

Мукуро восхищённо вздохнул. План Кёи ему определённо нравился, хотя он требовал доработки. Слишком многое зависело от случая, но Мукуро подозревал — если понадобится, Кёя сам примется форсировать события в свою пользу. Даже если это приведёт к настоящим проблемам.

— Тебе удалось меня удивить, поздравляю, — тихо сказал Мукуро и провёл ладонью по Кёиной щеке, спустился ниже, к шее, и легонько надавил на ярёмную вену. Кёя быстро облизнулся. — Мне всё равно нечем заняться, так что я пробуду у тебя дольше, чем ты, возможно, выдержишь. Хочу увидеть, чем это всё закончится.

Он не лгал. Всеми делами давно занимались Наги и Чикуса, им Мукуро доверял, контролировать каждый их шаг не было никакой необходимости. Единственное, стоило убедиться в их безопасности и предупредить не лезть на рожон. А то, что предлагал Кёя, могло привести к любопытным последствиям. И идеально вписывалось в оправдание для собственной гордости.

— У тебя всё равно нет выбора, — усмехнулся Кёя. — Твоя судьба в моих руках.

— Как самонадеянно, ку-фу-фу. Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь, когда я полностью восстановлюсь. Ты ведь будешь молить о пощаде, знаешь? Я вновь разобью твою гордость вдребезги…

Кёя мягко толкнул его назад, на татами, не встретив сопротивления. Обиделся, разозлился — сакура побледнела и потеряла материальность, но её запах всё равно кружил голову. Мукуро улёгся поудобнее, замер, выжидая, но Кёя ничего не предпринял и отстранился. Вышел из комнаты, оставив Мукуро в лёгком недоумении, но отсутствовал недолго — вернулся с небольшим подносом, на котором стояли бутылочки с саке и пара чоко.

Он предложил выпить, и Мукуро не отказался. Несмотря ни на что, Кёя казался довольным. Он пил мало, неспешно и не скрывая удовольствия. И быстро хмелел. Они почти не разговаривали, но это было заметно по его взглядам, случайным прикосновениям. Мукуро не отставал и даже полез целоваться первым — накопившийся балласт эмоций требовалось скидывать как можно скорее и желательно на того, кто эти эмоции вызвал. Выпущенный на волю Ролл поначалу недовольно фыркал на Мукуро и необычное для хозяина Туманное пламя, но быстро сообразил, что ему лучше не мешаться, и зарылся в складках отброшенного в сторону пледа.

Мукуро грозился разбить гордость Кёи вдребезги, но на самом деле отчётливо слышал треск собственной реальности под ногами и испытывал неприятное подобие страха перед чем-то неизвестным. Но вместо того, чтобы вырываться, сопротивляться, бежать, спасаясь, он крепче цеплялся за Кёю.

— Что ты будешь делать, если я снова стану ребёнком? Будешь за мной ухаживать?

— Не мечтай. Я сдам тебя в приют.

Лёд реальности покрылся витиеватой паутиной трещинок, а под ним скрывалась целая бездна.


End file.
